


I'll Help You Keep Control

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Accidents, Angst, Best Friends, Bullying, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship/Love, KidKlaine, Klaine, M/M, Magic, Mutant Powers, On the Run, Partners in Crime, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 70,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Having powers that can control anything is pretty cool when you're a kid, but as you get older you realize just how important it is to keep it to yourself.After losing control and an accident, Blaine and Kurt are on the run. Their friendship is pushed to it's limits, as well as their sanity. One thing is for certain, they will do anything to protect each other.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Michaela watched on worriedly as her youngest son was playing in the yard. She had taken precautions before letting him outside to play, cooping him up forever would only drive all of them to frustration. 

She had made sure that the neighbours were out, she had made sure over the last 2 weeks that their fences were over 6ft tall all around. She had told him not to create any lights or pick anything up higher than the surrounding fences.

She was still very worried.

You see, Blaine wasn't an ordinary child. He was 7 years old, had a mop of curly black hair that fell in his warm honey brown eyes, he liked to play with dirt, with the animals. With trucks, with trains, with toy cars, with teddy bears. With his imagination.

The difference was his imagination would often formulate into real life. That's what made Blaine extraordinary, special, amazing.

But she worried. 

She always worried.

Currently Blaine was laughing giddily at the little sandstorm he had created in the sandbox, and the teddy bears that were dancing around on the grass. Blaine could make anything happen. He could move things, things that were stationary, like trees were no problem for Blaine. He could give the tree legs and it would walk to where he wanted it, and replant itself. 

His toys could move, dance, walk, run, fly. All on their own.

He could fix things that were broken, he could lift heavy objects, all without lifting a finger. All he needed to do was think it and it would happen.

But Micheala worried. She was afraid he would be found out, that he would be taken away, that he would end up being some kind of experiment. She loved her son and his wondrous gift, but it never stopped her fear.

She would protect her gifted little prince as much as she could. Blaine didn't really understand why he needed to hide his special powers, but he obeyed her. He was a very good and kind, obedient little boy.

So far there were only 4 people who knew, Blaine, herself, her husband Derek and Blaine's older brother Cooper.

And she would like to keep it that way, until Blaine was old enough to understand the fear of others knowing and could hide is gift without her guidance.

One thing she did not expect forthcoming, was for Blaine to make a friend on their annual family trip.

****

"You can't catch me Coop," Blaine laughed loudly as his older brother stumbled over yet another tree root that he had made rise from underground as he ran giggling around the next tree, "you're too slow. Like a snail!"

His 15 year old brother just glared at him through his dark fringe of hair that had fallen over his eyes when he had stumbled, having to grab the trunk of the tree to right himself.

"Blaine stop that!" he growled lightly as his curly haired menace of a little brother flung himself up onto a low hanging branch of another tree.

When Blaine had asked him if he could play chase with him, this was not what Cooper had in mind.

"Stop whining just because you're losing." Blaine giggled and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Powers are not allowed, it's cheating pip squeak." he said as he crossed his arms, a smirk lighting up his features as Blaine frowned down at him.

"Hey, don't call me that." 

Cooper's smirk only widened.

"Squirt." he added, watching his little brother's face frown deeper before his lips pouted.

"I'll tell mom." Blaine said angrily, floating down from where he had been sitting on the branch, Cooper couldn't help but laugh at the warning.

"Shortie McShortpants." he jibed again, enjoying the look of anger that came over his brother's face, as the 7 year old placed his hands on his hips and stomped one of his feet.

"Cooper, stop it!"

Cooper grinned to himself, moving closer to his mischief maker of a brother.

"Stop with the powers and i'll stop with the short jokes." he said and watched as Blaine huffed a sigh.

"Ok." he agreed reluctantly just before Cooper scooped him up into his arms.

"Hah! Gotcha!" he yelled triumphantly as Blaine kicked his legs in the air.

"Cooper, that wasn't fair." he whined around a small smile, watching his older brother's face crack into a grin too.

"It was totally fair." he said as he released Blaine, his little brother glaring playfully up at him.

"Blaine, Cooper, dinner is ready!" Their mother's voice called out from where the clearing and their tents were.

"Come on, tiny tot, mom's calling us." Cooper said as he ruffled his little brother's messy dark curls, before turning to walk back.

"In a minute, i wanna play." Blaine called back as he watched Cooper wander back.

"Alright then, guess i'll eat yours too." Cooper added snarkily as he disappeared beyond the trees, but Blaine ignored the comment. 

He knew his parents wouldn't let Cooper eat his dinner. Cooper always threatened it.

Blaine glanced around the small wooded area he was in, wondering what game he could play alone before heading back, when a tiny voice from somewhere nearby startled him.

"Help! Somebody please help me!"

Blaine looked back to where Cooper had disappeared before turning back to where he heard the frightened voice, making his way through bushes and trees and trying to find out who it was that needed help.

There was a scrunchy sound from above him, after walking about 5 metres through the dense trees and he looked up suddenly, but not really seeing anything up in the tall darkness of the leaves.

"Hello?" he called out when he heard a scrunchy noise again, his wide amber eyes searching through the space above him.

"Who's there?!" came the frightened voice again, trembling slightly, "I'm stuck, i can't get down. Can you go find my daddy?!"

"I can help." Blaine responded while he was still trying to search for whoever it was that was stuck, not being able to see them yet.

"Wha-?" the voice made a confused huffing noise before there was a big crack, "AAh! Please, please, can you get my daddy?!"

"It's ok. Calm down."

"I'm scared."

"What's your name?" Blaine asked as he focused his gaze on the leaves, trying to move a few branches out of the way with his mind so as to find this kid.

"K-kurt."

As he moved one more branch he could see a pair of legs, in shorts, grazed and bleeding a little. The slight frame of a pale boy was then in view and Blaine tried to find the boys line of sight so that he could give him a reassuring smile.

"My name's Blaine," he said as Kurt looked down at him suspiciously, still trembling and gripping onto the branch he was hanging from, "I have superpowers, i can get you down."

Kurt gave him a glowering look, that wasn't as scary because his eyes were still wide with fright.

"Please don't joke around, this is serious, I'm stuck up here! Oh my god, i'm gonna fall."

"I'm not joking, i really do have special powers. I can help. Here i'll show you. You see that branch there?" Blaine pushed the seriousness into his voice as Kurt looked over to the low hanging branch he was pointing at, "watch this."

He raised a hand out to the low branch and it began to curl up, changing its shape into a swirl before Blaine smiled and tilted it this way and that so that it soon resembled the shape of a snail. Kurt had his mouth open as he gazed in awe of what was happening before his eyes.

"Are you a wizard?" He asked in a slight whisper and Blaine laughed giddily.

"Nah, i'm just kid. My mom says it's a gift." He replied with a shrug as Kurt turned his attention back on the young boy on the ground.

"Oh."

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes. But how can that help me?"

"I can get you down, i promise." Blaine said with determination, raising a hand in Kurt's direction, "all you need to do, is let go."

"B-but i- I'm scared to." Kurt replied as he clung onto the branch desperately.

"I know." Blaine added as he watched the boy in the tree tremble, "I won't let you fall Kurt, i promise."

He could see clearly that Kurt was trying to decide whether to trust in Blaine enough to help him. He had no reason to trust him, he was a stranger, and he was a kid with special abilities that would freak anyone out. But Blaine's earnest eyes did not waver as he waited for Kurt to make a decision.

The branch Kurt was holding onto gave a creak which startled them both, making Kurt give out a scared yelp. Blaine's eyes widened a little.

"Come on Kurt, be brave and let go. Don't worry, i've got you." he said already concentrating on the boys figure.

Kurt shut his eyes and let out a long breath.

"...Ok. Don't let me fall." He said a little hesitantly.

"I won't. I promise." Blaine smiled.

The smile seemed to do it for Kurt, and he released his grip, shutting his eyes tight as he expected to plummet to the ground, only to open them wide again when his body didn't move at all.

Kurt glanced down at himself, his whole body suspended in the air, before glancing down at Blaine who was still smiling at him.

"Well done Kurt, now i'll bring you down slowly." He said in that still calm voice, which made the other boy relax a little.

As Blaine slowly brought Kurt down a little at a time, he could see the small awed smile on Kurt's face as he looked around him. He giggled as Blaine made a few leaves in the tree tickle his face and once he had both feet safely o the ground beneath them, Blaine released his hold and grinned at him. He placed his hands in small fists on his hips like a superhero pose and stood up tall.

"There you go, i promised i would- oomph!"

He was interrupted by Kurt's smaller body slamming against his as the boy threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Blaine's automatic response was to throw his own arms around Kurt, but that was more to stop him from falling over.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Kurt was whispering into his shoulder, as Blaine just smiled proudly, "i was so scared."

"You can trust me Kurt, i wouldn't have let you get hurt." He grinned at him again as Kurt pulled back.

Kurt sent him a bashful smile before Blaine held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, by the way." He waited for Kurt to place his hand in his own in a shake.

"You too, Blaine."

As Blaine released his hand, he rocked on the balls of his feet slightly and gave Kurt a shy look.

"So, can we be best friends now? i did just save your life." He said matter-of-factly and Kurt giggled.

"I would like that very much." Kurt smiled back, brightly as his eyes danced between clear crystal blue and green.

"Kurt?!" 

They both turned towards the sound of a man's gruff voice, although it sounded worried, and as a big man with a baseball cap came through the bushes, Kurt's face lit up in a big smile.

"Daddy!"

Kurt ran past Blaine and jumped into his father's stomach, the man's arms wrapping around his son's shoulders as he sighed with relief.

"Where were you buddy? you said you would be back in 5." The man exclaimed a little worriedly but a little sternly too, and Kurt pulled back to look up at him with a sheepish smile.

"I got stuck up a tree." He replied and his father instantly put his hands over his arms and his face while his eyes searched for cuts and bruises.

"Are you okay? Did you fall?" 

"No, Blaine helped me down daddy," Kurt shook his head and smiled while pointing behind him, "he's my new best friend."

Blaine blushed a little and smiled as the man looked over at him as Kurt had pointed him out. Kurt's father smiled his way.

"Oh i see, well thank you pal, for helping Kurt out." The man said as he approached Blaine, when Kurt dragged him closer by his hand.

"That's ok." Blaine answered him shyly as the man tilted his head at him.

"Where are your parents buddy?"

"Well my-"

"Blaine!" He was interrupted by his mother's voice, calling from behind him, and he turned sharply to see her walk out through the trees behind him, "What did i tell you about wandering off- Oh!"

She stopped as she saw Kurt with his father, and looked between the boys and the man curiously before smiling a little tightly.

"Hello there," she said a little nervously, but not unkindly as she nodded at the man and the other boy before Blaine stepped forward and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Momma, this is Kurt, i helped him get down from the tree he was stuck in, and now he's my bestest friend in the entire world." He said to her with a big grin, as she looked down at him a little concerned, "can Kurt come and have dinner with us?"

"Erm...it's a bit sudden for tonight Blaine, and don't you think it's a little forward to ask without asking Kurt's father's permission first?" She said in a low tone, not too sternly but enough of a bite to it to make Blaine deflate a little and remember his manners.

He turned with a sheepish smile to Kurt's father, who laughed a little.

"Can Kurt have dinner with us, Kurt's dad?"

"I'm afraid it's a little too late to be asking about tonight buddy, see i already made Kurt's dinner back at our little site." He told Blaine in a friendly voice, but as Blaine and Kurt both frowned he turned to Blaine's mother and raised a hand in greeting, "Burt Hummel, and this little monster is Kurt. Apparently they have claimed themselves as best friends so they may be hanging out a little more."

Blaine's mother to her credit, put on a brave smile and raised her own hand to shake Burt's.

"Michaela Anderson, and i'm afraid we're leaving the day after tomorrow, but Kurt is more than welcome to come and spend time with Blaine tomorrow. Maybe you both would join us for dinner on our last night here?" She asked as she still glanced down at Blaine and Kurt worriedly.

"That sounds like a good idea." Burt said and with a wave of his hand, he beckoned Kurt away from Blaine, "say goodnight buddy, you'll see Blaine tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Blaine." Kurt said with a smile and a wave as Burt led him back the way he came through the bushes.

"Bye Kurt, i'll miss you!" Blaine shouted after them, and heard Kurt giggle in the distance before he turned to see his mom glancing in their direction with a nervous look, "momma, are you okay?"

"Blaine, sweetheart, did you show your powers to those people?" She asked without looking at him and Blaine looked down at his feet before mumbling his answer.

"Only Kurt, momma, i had to save him."

She sighed and grabbed his hand within hers loosely, causing him to look up at her face, she was smiling at him a little sadly but lovingly.

"Come on sweetheart, you need to come and have your dinner."

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt and Blaine spent the entire summer together. Burt and Blaine's father Derek had swapped numbers and addresses at dinner the last night they were camping, and had promised they would keep in touch because of the boys.

Kurt and Blaine had sleepovers and dinners, and parties and play dates all six weeks of summer. Their parents were in awe of their friendship and how fast it had progressed already. Considering they only met each other at camp a few weeks prior, they knew each other almost inside and out.

Kurt knew that Blaine always had to go to the toilet after every meal, and Blaine knew that Kurt had to wash his hands between playing with different toys. They knew each other's quirks and passions, secrets and upsets, likes and dislikes. 

Kurt hated pasta, Blaine hated cheese. Kurt didn't like bacon flavoured things, and Blaine hated fishy smells.

They both loved the feel of grass between their toes, they both loved smelling flowers, they both enjoyed watching disney films and eating caramel popcorn.

They spent almost every day together, and if they didn't spend every waking minute at the other's side, they would ask to call and be on the phone talking about nonsense for hours until one of their parents decided they had had enough time to talk.

Blaine was a little jealous that Kurt got to go to school in the september while he still had to be homeschooled. He couldn't understand why his mother still wanted to keep him home. He knew that she was worried about his powers scaring people, but Kurt wasn't afraid of them, in fact Kurt seemed to really love them.

Kurt knew that Blaine's powers were a secret only for themselves, so that was the one thing about Blaine that he never told his father. But Kurt would make Blaine use them whenever Burt wasn't around, claiming it was so much fun.

The stuffed animals would be flying around the room while they had a tea party, or the lights in Kurt's bedroom would flicker and change colour at Blaine's will, while they were singing along with Kurt's karaoke machine. Once Blaine even made the birds outside in the trees sing along with them.

Blaine had shown Kurt his secret hideaway in his back yard, where he liked to go and be alone. He had lights in a small wooden hut that he had used his powers to put together, and Kurt found it fascinating.

After the long summer nights faded into autumn, Kurt was back at school and Blaine was becoming more and more bored out of his mind. He was stuck at home now, with nothing to do and nobody to talk to except his family, day in and day out. 

During school days Kurt wasn't really allowed over much, because his father was working and coudn't bring him over after school let out and because Kurt had homework to do, and then dinner to eat. 

Blaine couldn't offer to help Kurt even study because he wasn't a part of the same curriculum. Blaine had begged his parents to let him go to public school with Kurt, but they had only compromised with him, that it had to wait until he was a little older then he could go to high school with Kurt.

He agreed, but it didn't make his days any less boring.

****

9 years later...

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine called as he rushed down the hallway of Mckinley High school, trying to catch up with his best friend, nearly knocking a couple of cheerleaders over as he tried to skid around them with his sneakers, "oops excuse me ladies...Kurt, wait up, wait up!"

Blaine's hair was starting to lose it's hold, the gel becoming tacky in the scorching summer heat allowing a few black curls to spring loose. He was dressed in tan board shorts and a blue button down shirt, which was open in his attempt to keep himself cool, white vest underneath showing, and his tanned skin gleaming still with a little sweat.

Kurt waited at the end of the hall, dressed in his white skinny jeans and grey shirt, looking as put together as the weather allowed. His hair was still up high on his head though, hairsprayed into submission every hour by his locker. Not an ounce of sweat was showing on his skin, which made Blaine a little envious.

"We got it," Blaine said as he slowed to a walk when he was 4 feet away, brandishing a piece of paper with a triumphant smirk, "we got permission."

"For starting the PFLAAG? Let me see." Kurt said as he snatched the paper out of Blaine's hand and scanned over it excitedly, "Oh my god! I can't wait to put up the flyers and have people join."

"Me neither. Do you think we'll get many here?" Blaine asked as Kurt packed away the special permission letter that they had the principle sign for them, before folding one arm through Blaine's and walking down the steps outside.

"Of course, i've heard that there are kids all over the school that will want to join. Besides, who wouldn't want to hang out with amazing people like us?" he smirked and Blaine laughed with him as they approached Kurt's car.

"You got that right."

As Kurt climbed into the driver's seat Blaine eyed the flowers that were nestled on the passengers side, before looking at Kurt with a little empathy.

"You going to visit your mom?" He asked with a small smile and Kurt nodded with a sigh.

"I missed my chance yesterday, but i have to. I go-"

"Every year, i know." Blaine finished the sentence and Kurt just grinned at him.

Blaine's eyes moved back to the flowers and Kurt watched as more flowers were added to the bunch to bulk them out, and a red, white and pink ribbon appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the entire bunch. The flowers themselves looked more alive and refreshed too, like they had recently been picked and not sat in a car since yesterday.

"Oh Blaine, it's beautiful." He sighed as he turned to give Blaine another small smile.

"Tell her i said hi."

"I will."

Blaine pushed his head through the window to kiss Kurt's cheek, before moving away and walking back to his own car, waving to Kurt as he pulled away. He sighed lightly and climbed into his own car, opening the cd case with his mind while he drove and chose a Beatles cd out of the bunch. The disk settled itself into his car stereo, and began to play.


	3. Chapter 3

When Blaine got home he sent Kurt a quick text, 'Hey i'm home now. If you need me later, you know where i am', before he jumped in the shower.

He had left his room in a complete mess this morning looking for a textbook he had lost for French class, so as he wiped the water droplets off his shoulders, he used his powers to completely tidy and reorganize his room. 

Kurt had always hated that he could do that. Like Mary Poppins he had said.

He grabbed his new magazine which had been floating towards his closet drawers with the others, and flopped down onto his bed to read the new article in it. As he settled onto his side, his phone pinged with a new message.

It floated over to him from his bedside cabinet when he stared at it, and opened its own message for him to read.

'Thanks, but i think i need to spend some time with dad, you know how he gets. I'll see you in the morning. <3 xx'

He couldn't help the smile as he made the phone type its reply in mid air.

'See you tomorrow. Night <3 x'

His phone flew back onto his cabinet and plugged itself into the charger while he read through the magazine. Some kind of article about a new energy thing...

"Sweetie, are you home?" His mother's voice called up to him and he sighed a little.

"Yeah mom."

"Everything go ok at school today?" She asked again and again he sighed.

"Mom everything was fine."

"Ok, i'm going to start dinner, but i'll be up to talk soon."

He rolled his eyes. She asked him everyday, had asked him everyday for the last 6 years if he had a good day at school. Not because of bullies, or bad grades, or embarrassing situations, or youth in general. But because she didn't trust him enough not to use his powers in front of other people.

He wished that she had more trust in him. He had not shown a single soul since Kurt found out when they were 7, and now he was almost 18, old enough to think and feel and learn about it himself.

She still tried to protect him. Even though he didn't need it.

When Blaine chose to stay in his room for the next half an hour, there was a little knock on his door before it opened and she poked her head inside.

"Everything ok with you honey?" She asked with a little smile and Blaine smiled back at her.

"Yes mom, everything's fine."

"How's Kurt doing? He hasn't been around much lately."

"Mom, Kurt has other friends, not just me. He was a little down since yesterday but that's because it's his mom's birthday and he's going to visit her." He explained and her eyes turned a little sad.

She knew the story. Kurt's dad had explained at one of their get togethers when they were young, how much Kurt missed having a woman figure as a parent in his life.

Only after she asked why he was always following her around in Blaine's house.

"Why didn't you go along?" 

Blaine sighed a little.

"Kurt likes talking to his mom privately, i don't want to interrupt that." 

She gave him an empathetic look but she was interrupted from asking another question when they both heard the front door close downstairs.

"Anybody home?" Blaine's father's voice called out from the hall downstairs and Micheala turned to call back.

"Just talking to Blaine sweetheart," she said and his father didn't answer, she turned back to Blaine with a beckoning look, "you coming down for dinner?"

"Sure." He answered as he flung the magazine he was reading towards the closet but it stopped on its journey and landed perfectly neatly on top of the pile inside.

He followed after his mother and once they were in the kitchen she went to the counter to chop vegetables and Blaine took a seat opposite his father.

Derek was watching his son with a curious expression.

"Do i get a 'Hello dad, how was your day?'" He asked with a hint of amused sarcasm and Blaine flicked his eyes over to him.

"Hello father, was your day pleasant?" Blaine replied in a sickly sweet, very mature tone, a sarcastic little smirk on his face.

His father rolled his eyes but let a short chuckle fall from his lips.

"Sarcastic little sh-"

"Derek." Michaela cut in and Blaine watched amused as his father pinched his lips together, "my day was good thank you son. How was yours?"

"It was great actually, we got the paperwork signed at school for the PFLAAG group."

His father's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Well, that's a step in the right direction-" he started as Blaine's mother turned to them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She admonished him slightly, "oh honey thats fantasic."

"Well we still need to find a teacher to oversee the group meetings but yeah."

She had a wide smile on her face as she turned back to the vegetables while Blaine's father finished his sentence.

"I'm glad that the principle at McKinley is finally realizing that something needs to be done at that school." He said as Blaine nodded along, "hopefully the rest of the school districts in Ohio will follow suit."

Blaine snorted.

"That'll be the day." 

"It's progression Blaine, it may be going slowly but it will progress." His father pointed out with a serious look.

Blaine had been surprised with his father's reaction when he came out 2 years ago. He expected yelling and hate, but what he actually got shocked him. 

His father just hugged him, and thanked him for telling them.

"You just let us know if we need to help at all." His father added and Blaine gave him a smile.

"Thanks."

"Blaine will you set the table for me please?" His mother asked as Blaine and his father sat talking about topics to bring up in the PFLAAG group.

All Blaine did was look around the kitchen and the cupboards opened themselves and plates, cutlery and glass cups flew over to the table to situate themselves in their places.

"Blaine Anderson, i didn't raise you to be lazy," she said as she turned to watch the last fork take its place on the tabletop, "you can't use those powers for everything."

His father only laughed as Blaine grinned back at her, but at her glare he turned to look at Blaine a little more seriously.

"Your mother's right you know, powers won't solve all of your problems." He tried to say seriously, "you're managing them well enough now?"

"Pretty much," Blaine replied, twirling his fork around in front of him, "it's getting easier to switch off now."

"That's great, just don't get too comfortable using them, you never know if they will be gone tomorrow." His father finished as his mother brought juice and a jug of water over to the table.

Blaine nodded to himself. That was his own fear too. That one morning he would wake up and not be able to do anything like it anymore.

They had gone through a bad patch when he was about 13, his hormones and emotions as he got older made his powers more unpredictable.

And when he got ill. Fevers and colds made them more erratic. He cracked the bathtub with a particularly hard sneeze once.

When he was angry his mind would move things and crack things. Like mirrors and picture frames, and one time the actual flooring underneath his feet.

And going through hormonal changes, of the sexual kind, was even worse. He had found he couldn't exactly hide when he touched himself, it was a little embarrassing.

But his parents never commented, only went about tidying up mess, replacing broken furniture and ignoring noises, especially the thumping and shaking of his bed. That was the worse one for Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for bullying, assault, homophobic language in this chapter

The next day found Blaine waiting for Kurt to arrive at the front entrance of the school. They would usually meet up at the Lima Bean coffee place before school, but Kurt had asked Blaine to grab his coffee for him and meet him at school instead this morning.

He understood that maybe Kurt was still feeling the effects of his mother's birthday and visiting her grave might have affected him exponentially.

As Kurt pulled up in his car, Blaine plastered on a big grin, Kurt looking over to him as he got out and walked over. He smiled back as Blaine handed him his coffee.

"Morning." 

"Morning," Kurt replied as he took a sip of his drink, "you're cheerful today."

"Am i?" Blaine replied as they both turned to walk through the doors, heading for their lockers, "how did it go with your mom?"

"Same old, same old. She still didn't answer me this time." Kurt replied a little sarcastically which had Blaine frowning at him before he added, "it was okay. It's always sad when i speak to her, but i had to talk to her about some things."

"Sure. I understand." Blaine said with a nod as they got to Kurt's locker first, "i hope that whatever you spoke to her about, was a weight off of your shoulders."

"It was, a little. It's just some days i really miss her, and i wonder what she would have said to me, you know?" he said as he tried to open his locker, with no luck. 

The locker wouldn't budge as Kurt tried to lock again. 

"She probably would have told you the same things you tell yourself." Blaine said as Kurt pulled at his locker.

"I doubt that very much." he mumbled.

Blaine watched him struggle with it for a few seconds before helping. As the locker swung open on its own, Kurt sent Blaine a small thankful smile, while looking around them and making sure that nobody was paying attention to them.

Kurt was always careful with Blaine's powers, always watchful, which Blaine appreciated but never asked him to do. 

His father might have been right, when he told Blaine that maybe he was using them too much.

Kurt sighed as he placed books inside the locker for later and taking ones out that he needed for his morning classes, while Blaine just watched his face curiously.

"What is it?" Kurt asked as he looked up at Blaine out of the corner of his eye, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, you just seem down." Blaine said as Kurt continued to watch him with that judgemental look, "i mean i know, you have everything with your mom to think about at the moment, but you don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine Blaine really, just a little tired." Kurt said as he closed his locker.

Blaine nodded as they both moved down the hall a little more so that Blaine could open his own locker, swapping out books like Kurt just did.

He was still watching Kurt out of the corner of his own eyes, as he retrieved his books, Kurt just looked calm but the sad look in his eyes told Blaine it was something that ran a little deeper. He was standing differently too, more hunched and less proud. Not how Kurt was at all usually.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked one more time, moving one hand from is locker to clasp Kurt's shoulder gently.

Kurt just gave him a grateful smile.

"I promise, i'm fine."

"Ok."

He let the subject drop for now, trusting that Kurt will talk to him about whatever is bothering him later. Their friendship was cemented deep enough that he knew that Kurt knew he could tell Blaine anything. But Blaine would not push him to talk.

He knew how stubborn Kurt could be.

"You have Algebra right?" At Kurt's nod he grimaced, "i have social studies, can we swap?"

"Just go to class Blaine, i'll see you at lunch." he said with a small laugh as he shoved Blaine back a step.

Blaine winked at him as he turned to head down the hall towards his class, and waved back over his shoulder at Kurt before disappearing around the corner.

He did not notice the pained remorseful look in Kurt's eye as he left, nor did he see the terror in them as he was left alone by the lockers.

****

Kurt knew that as soon as Blaine disappeared around the corner towards his first class, that his day would be going from bad to worse. He had already had a run in with some guys from school who lived on his block, before he even got into his car this morning. 

His stepbrother Finn had already left for school with his friends, and his dad and stepmother had already gone to work, so Kurt had nobody around to intervene. His bruised shoulder hurt every time he moved his arm, but he had hoped the day would get better. He was wrong.

On his own way to his class, he was forcefully grabbed from behind, the yank at his collar hurt his neck a little and the slam of his back against the lockers made him cry out as his already bruised shoulder bounced off of the hard metal.

"Here i was thinking that i wouldn't see you at school today, but i guess you didn't get the message this morning." 

Kurt's pained eyes gazed into molten green of his tormentor, Bradley Kittle. A jock on the football team at school, a womenizer and all around bad egg. Somehow he had it in his mind that because Kurt was one of the only very few gay kids at school, that he somehow had a crush on him.

Absurd yes, truthful no. Kurt hated him but there wasn't a lot he could do. He had tried complaining to teachers before, and the principle, with no joy.

"I got the message," Kurt replied weakly through gritted teeth, the pain in his shoulder burning more brightly, "but i can't just skip school to avoid your gaze."

"You talking back to me homo?" he glared down at Kurt as his forearm rested painfully against Kurt's collarbone, forcing his shoulder more into the hard locker behind him, "i don't think you understand. I don't want to see that face of yours around my school. You sicken me."

"I-"

"Don't answer back!" he was interrupted in defending himself when Brad growled at him, the hand attached to the forearm across his chest, tightening its grip in Kurt's shirt, "i warned you what would happen didn't i?"

"yes."

"See you at lunch for your first bog wash then freak." he said and with one last rough shove for Kurt, he released his grip and left to catch up with his friends, who were laughing and jeering with him as they left around the corner.

Kurt grit his teeth harder as his shoulder burned, trying to force his frame upright and away from the lockers behind him. It was a big task when his knees already felt weak from fear and pain. His muscles forced himself forward though, his other hand leaving his bag and coming to rest on his sore shoulder.

Tears sprung to his eyes but he willed them away, he was stubborn enough not to let himself cry over that asshole. He righted his shirt collar, which had slipped when he was grabbed, smoothing out wrinkles before making his way slowly into the first bathroom he came across.

He would be missing algebra, but he didn't care. He needed a moment to pull himself together before he had a break down at school. Much like the break down he had at his mom's grave side when he told her about the constant harrassment that had been happening for weeks.

His mother was the only one he told. He didn't want to tell his father, or friends, for fear it would get back to Blaine. He had seen the loss of control Blaine had with his powers when angry, and this would make Blaine angry. 

So he hid it as best he could. But he didn't know how much longer he could hide the bruises and the sombre attitude from his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine knew that there was something definitely going on with Kurt. He was acting so different and cold. But he had an air of calm about him too, as though he had completely lost his personality.

Blaine didn't like it. He could usually make Kurt smile and laugh a lot, but lately Kurt's attitude had been sombre, sad, melancholic. Blaine had no idea why.

Sure he knew that his mother's birthday and anniversary of her death affected him every year, but never for this long. And Kurt always spoke about his problems, especially to Blaine. Even if it wasn't something he could tell his father, Kurt always came to him.

And now he isn't, which was definitely out of character too.

So Blaine left it as long as he could for Kurt to come to him, but after another 3 days, and Kurt's weird behaviour getting worse, he decided the only way they could get past this, was to confront Kurt about it.

Blaine decided that to do so, he had to catch Kurt unaware between classes at school. On the thursday afternoon Blaine had double biology lessons, but he decided to skip them this time to go past Kurt's classroom, which was Homeroom and surprise him.

Blaine grinned to himself as he walked down the hall towards Kurt's class, his inner monologue going over and over the specific question he could ask Kurt. When he got around the corner, there was a crowd of students blocking his way through, and he frowned as he could hear some gasps and a scuffle of some sort from the front of the crowd.

He tried to look over the people but he couldn't see, so he spared a glance left and right to see if anyone was paying attention, before using his powers to pick himself up off the floor an inch to see over the heads of the guys at the back.

What came in view though was a horrendous sight.

The jocks were surrounding a guy, knocking him around but what made Blaine freeze was the fact that the guy they were knocking around was his best friend. The rage built up so fast and hot underneath his skin, Blaine could almost swear he felt his blood boiling.

That's what Kurt hadn't told him. He was being bullied and Blaine had had no idea. His eyes narrowed and his face turned down in a grimace of anger.

And then he lost control.

Some 6 or 7 seconds later, he came to, Kurt's bruised face in front of his eyes. Blaine wanted to ask how Kurt couldn't tell him what was wrong over the last few weeks, he wanted to know how long Kurt was being bullied for. He had wanted to ask question after question, but the devastated look in Kurt's blue eyes, and the quiver of fear on his bottom lip made Blaine pause.

"K-kurt? What's going on?" he ended up asking and Kurt turned his terrified face around to the scene behind him.

Blaine's peripheral vision then chose that time to come into focus, and he could see people...students, teachers, everyone staring at him with a mix of confusion, fear and curiosity.

But they were all standing against the walls and lockers, and nobody was making a sound. It was deadly quiet. That's when Blaine saw the ceiling down the hall.

It was the piece of ceiling that had been over the jocks that were bullying Kurt when Blaine had last seen them. Now it was only a pile of rubble on the floor, clouds of dust still rising from bits and pieces of it that were still falling.

He tilted his head a little in deep confusion before he suddenly realized what had happened. The anger he felt at seeing them tormenting Kurt, the break in his mind, the metaphorical snap of control of his powers once the rage had descended. His blackout.

The damage.

Shit.

Cold fear crept down his spine and dread enveloped his chest as his breathing suddenly became tight. He grasped at his chest with his hand, the movement was swift making a few people flinch as he moved, like he was some wild animal prepared to attack.

They were still watching him, silently. Kurt was tugging on his arm to get him to stand up and was saying something to him, but the fact that Blaine could only hear the sound of his own heartbeat right now, blocked out sounds anyway.

Kurt's face came back into view, the desperation in his face evident as he was trying to tug Blaine away from the horrific scene in front of them, while trying to talk to him frantically.

Blaine shook his head a little and tried to calm his breathing enough to focus on Kurt. 

"Blaine! Come on, we need to go!" Kurt was whispering harshly at him, still tugging on his arm, but Kurt was also holding himself at a strange angle.

He was hurt too. 

Blaine suddenly snapped back into action as the entire situation cemented in his mind, he grabbed Kurt's waist and hoisted his best friend down the corridor, ignoring the way everyone held their breath and stepped backwards when he moved, and also ignoring Kurt's slight hiss of pain, and moving them swiftly around to the exit.

Once outside, Blaine let go of Kurt's waist and grabbed his hand instead, forcing Kurt to keep moving and stay upright a little longer, until they could get to his car.

Once Blaine got Kurt to his car, he took the keys from Kurt's hand, which had been raised to unlock his car and pushed Kurt gently to the passenger side as he jumped in the drivers seat. Kurt didn't say anything, only raised an eyebrow as he settled himself in the seat next to Blaine.

Blaine said nothing as he started the car and sped out of the parking lot of the school. He didn't really know where he was driving to, only that they had to leave. But he couldn't go home now could he? They would come for him. But he still didn't understand what exactly had happened. Did he do all that? Did he hurt those jocks....did he kill them?

He could ask Kurt, but he was too afraid to find out the answer. Especially to his last thought.

****

As Blaine was driving, Kurt kept glancing at him with a worried expression. Blaine's face was set in a frown and tears were running freely down his cheeks, like tiny little rivers. And Blaine either didn't notice or tried to ignore them.

But the tears kept on coming.

Kurt gave him a sad look before sighing as he had an arm around his sore chest.

"Blaine?" He tried and his best friend's face crumpled around a sob but Blaine just shook his head and still kept driving, "Blaine. Pull over."

Blaine shook his head a little more and took in a shuddering breath. Kurt reached across the centre console and stroked a hand down Blaine's shaking arm.

"Pull over honey, please." He said in a gentle soothing tone and Blaine choked on a shuddering breath again as he quickly pulled the car over to the side of the empty street they had been driving down.

His breath hitched as Kurt still kept a hand on his arm, but as they sat in silence Blaine's emotions burst from him.

The car started shaking as Blaine scrunched his eyes shut and tried to hold back his sobs, but Kurt wasn't afraid. He just pulled at Blaine's sleeve until his distraught friend looked at him before pulling him into a tight hug.

Blaine completely broke down once Kurt's arms were around him, sobbing loudly into Kurt's chest as Kurt's hands ran over his shoulders and through his hair.

The air in the car turned thick as Blaine sobbed, but Kurt only cracked a window as he held onto Blaine.

"Blaine, it'll be okay. It'll be okay." He repeated in a soothing mantra as Blaine just shook and cried in his arms.

"What did i do?" Blaine was mumbling against him, "what did i do? What did i do?"

His voice was so broken that Kurt had trouble holding back his own tears as he stroked Blaine's back.

"You saved me, Blaine. You saved me. It's ok." 

"Everyone was staring at me.." Blaine mumbled and then his head shot up, his red rimmed anguished eyes boring into Kurt's as he shuddered, "i killed them Kurt...oh god. I killed them."

Kurt shook his head.

"We don't know that, Blaine. We don't-"

"What if i killed them? Oh god...i'm going to go to jail. My mum is going to be so upset...oh god, the secret service is going to find me...they'll slice me open to see how i work...oh god...oh god."

Blaine was starting to hyperventilate as he spoke his thoughts, his breathing becoming shallow. Kurt grabbed his face and turned it to stare in his eyes.

"Breathe honey, breathe," he said sternly, "you need to calm down."

The car was creaking and the metal was moving as Blaine's fear took hold of him. Kurt spared a thought for the state of his car before leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"Blaine, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise. I'll keep you safe, they are not going to take you away. Do you hear me?" Kurt said as he still held Blaine's wet cheeks, feeling a jerky nod.

"Just calm down and breathe honey." He said in a low whisper and Blaine blew out a loud breath before attempting to pull himself under control. Kurt gave him a small smile.

"That's it baby, just breathe." He encouraged and Blaine finally took in a gulp of air, breathing now slowing down as he clutched at Kurt's arms and wrists.

They sat forehead to forehead as Blaine calmed, the metal of the car stopped creaking and the air inside wasn't as thick to breathe now. Blaine was starting to calm his mind.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

After a few minutes, Blaine was silent and calm as they still sat there in the car on the side of the street. When he had calmed down and could breathe easily again he had pulled away from Kurt and just sat back in his seat, almost resigned.

Kurt was still worried about him but remained silent as well. His bruised chest hurt a little and he couldn't really find a comfortable position to sit in.

As he turned he hissed a little as his still extremely sore shoulder brushed the seat behind him. His pained sound got Blaine's attention and he turned to look at him.

"Shit, are you okay?" He asked as his hands hovered over Kurt's shoulder, he didn't want to touch and make anything worse, "I'm so sorry Kurt, i was caught up in my own mind, i completely ignored the fact that you're hurt."

"I'll be okay." Kurt reassured his friend, reaching up to place his own hand in Blaine's still hovering one.

His reassuring smile didn't quite reach his eyes though so Blaine frowned at him.

"Don't brush it off Kurt, you're hurt." He said a little sternly and as Kurt sighed he looked him over, "can i see?"

Kurt turned to give him an odd expression.

"See what?"

"The bruises that i know you have now." Blaine explained and Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's and sat back with a sigh.

"What good would showing you do? It's only going to make you angry again." Kurt said a little defensively, crossing his arms across his chest a little gingerly.

"Please Kurt. Show me." He pleaded with sad eyes, but Kurt didn't look at him.

Kurt sat debating whether or not it was a good idea, to let Blaine look at the damage that he knew his body was hiding. 

He had been hiding bruises and cuts for weeks now, some had began healing but he knew that some still looked nasty. And now with added new ones on top.

Kurt sighed.

"Promise you won't get angry or sad again?" He said with a worried glance into his best friend's face and Blaine just nodded.

"I promise, i'm in control now."

Kurt just stared at his eyes for a moment before sitting forward, with another pained hiss, and lifted his shirt and jacket up to his chest.

Blaine let out a little gasp at the sight. Kurt whole side, abdomen and chest were covered in old and new bruises. Some were yellow and green, healing over, but some were still red, purple and blue that covered Kurt's chest.

"How long has this been going on?" Blaine asked as he made a cold compress out of thin air and floated it down onto Kurt's worse bruises.

Kurt gasped at the sting of the cold before he relaxed as the compress soothed some of the prickly heat from his bruises.

"For a few weeks now," Kurt responded quietly, not daring to look at Blaine's face to see the heartbreaking look that he knew was there, "around the time we started petitioning for an LGBT+ group."

"Kurt.." Blaine whispered in a sinking whisper.

They sat in silence as Blaine then made the compress warm up a little on Kurt's side, prompting another tiny noise from Kurt's mouth.

He smiled at Kurt the tiniest bit, but Kurt didn't smile back. His expression remained dull and sad.

"You could have told me you were having trouble." he said and Kurt dropped his gaze to the floor of the car, but Blaine lifted Kurt's chin with his fingers gently, "why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt's eyes swam with unshed tears as he was made to look up at Blaine's face, whose eyes were sad and calculating but the small smile was comforting. He smiled back the tiniest bit.

"I don't know. I just didn't want anything to happen." he said with a small shrug, and Blaine nodded as he pulled his lips in together.

"Like today you mean?"

"I guess so."

Blaine cooled the compress on his side again and Kurt groaned at the cold feeling, pinching his eyebrows together.

"I wish i could heal them for you, my powers kind of have their limits." Blaine said in a low voice before making the compress disappear so that Kurt could pull his shirt back down.

"As i said, i'll be okay." he reiterated as he gave Blaine a grateful smile.

Blaine returned the small smile before realizing he still held Kurt's chin within his hand. He slowly pulled his hand away and sat back into his seat, starting the car back up.

"Now comes the difficult part," he said as he frowned out of the window, "where do we go now?"

Blaine gave Kurt a small fearful look, and Kurt couldn't find it in himself to give him any comforting words.

Where could they go?

He had no idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt had thought about where they could go. He knew that what happened at the school was awful and really horrific.

He remembered hearing a scream of rage from amongst the students that had been surrounding him and the jocks that were pushing him around and punching him. Then all of a sudden every student that was in the hall were flung aside and Blaine stood there with his curly hair standing on end and he had raised a hand towards Kurt.

The jocks had stopped what they were doing and Kurt's entire body was flung forward so fast that his breath had left him. He had landed by Blaine's feet as everyone stared.

And then the whole hallway had shaken and the ceiling had collapsed over where the jocks were still standing frozen.

There had been screams and shouts for a while and then everything had gone silent when Blaine fell to his knees on the floor next to Kurt.

Kurt had looked up at Blaine's face to see his eyes clouded, stormy.

Kurt had just known that if they didn't leave the school then everything would fall apart. 

He had picked himself up off of the floor, cradling his sore chest and then tried to get Blaine to snap out of it.

He hadn't told Blaine about what had happened yet. Blaine didn't remember but Kurt knew he would be upset when he told him. Not only for losing that much control but for also flinging Kurt along the hallway, exacerbating his injuries a little.

When they pulled into Kurt's driveway, Kurt opened the door quickly and made Blaine hurry inside the house before any of his father's nosy neighbours could see them.

His quick decision to take Blaine to his house where they could regroup and think of a plan was probably impulsive, but Kurt had to stop and think about what they could do now.

They came to a halt in the kitchen as Kurt's father Burt was sitting at the table, had been reading the newspaper, and stared up at the two of them with surprise.

"Kurt, Blaine," he started, "what are you doing here? School hasn't let out yet."

As Kurt and Blaine struggled with an explanation, Burt had a more thorough look at them. Kurt's face was bruised and Blaine's eyes were puffy, and both of them were pale like they had seen a ghost.

"What's going on? What happened?" He asked then and Kurt and Blaine shared a worried look before Burt stood and walked over to them both.

"Dad, something happened at school," Kurt started as Blaine ran his hands through his curls nervously, eyes looking down at his feet, "but before i tell you anything, you need to know something about Blaine."

Burt looked between his nervous as hell son and his son's bestfriend, who would not raise his eyes from the floor.

"What is it?"

Blaine let out a shaky breath and turned sad regretful eyes up at Burt.

"I have powers. I'm sorry i never told you Mr Hummel," he explained as Burt looked at him with confusion, "and i kinda...lost control of them today-"

"Wait. What the hell do you mean kid? What powers?" He asked a little skeptically and Blaine gave a resigned sigh.

He looked towards Kurt, who gave him a small encouraging smile and then he turned to the table and chairs in the small kitchen.

Burt watched amazed as the kitchen table and chairs surrounding it started floating off the floor, hovered around in the air and then floated back down again.

"What the-" Burt cut himself off and just stared from the table to Blaine and then back to the table before turning and giving them both a once over.

"Dad-"

"So," he interrupted as Kurt was about to explain a little more, he gave Kurt a look too that told him he wasn't really impressed that he was finding this out now, "Blaine just got these powers?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No sir, i've had them since i was very young."

"How young?"

"erm...3 or 4 maybe."

"And why am i only finding out about it now, do your parents know?" Burt asked with an arched eyebrow, but Kurt had had enough and stomped one foot on the kitchen floor.

"Enough!" He bellowed, "enough with the interrogation, dad, please...Blaine's parents and brother know, and so do i, i've known since the camping trip when we were little. Blaine saved me from the tree i was stuck in. And nobody else knows...knew...about them until today."

Burt was about to admonish his son for speaking out of turn but Kurt was almost on the verge of tears, so Burt held back his stern voice.

"So what happened today?" He asked in as gentle a tone as he could manage.

Blaine held Kurt's hand as his friend covered his face with the other hand, groaning into his palm.

"I was being bullied...have been bullied for weeks," he said in a solemn voice, almost wishing this situation was not real, "i didn't tell anybody, not you, not Blaine. No-one. But today, Blaine found out."

"How? Is that what happened to your face?" Burt asked with narrowed eyes, voice slipping back into a little bit of anger.

"Not just his face." Blaine replied glumly, but Kurt gave him a glare to shut him up.

"Wha-"

"Nevermind that." Kurt interrupted Burt's question immediately, "Blaine saw that they were picking on me, and saved me again. But he kind of lost a little bit of control."

"Lost control?" Burt repeated slowly, looking at Blaine who now had a regretful, horror filled look on his face as Burt studied him.

"I collapsed the ceiling in the corridor....on top of the jocks that were bullying Kurt." he mumbled in a fragile voice, shaking slightly and refusing to look up at Burt.

Kurt was watching his dad's reaction though. He went from shocked, to horrified, to angry, to sad and back through all the emotions all over again. And then Burt sighed as he ran a hand over the back of his neck.

A nervous tick he had.

"Jeez..." Burt sighed out loud, staring from Kurt's face to Blaine's down cast look, and shook his head as he was thinking, "kid...i don't know the proper protocol for this. I don't even know if telling the cops you didn't mean to do it is a good idea."

Kurt's gaze snapped to Burt, glaring at his father slightly.

"Dad, no, no cops. No scientists. No investigators. Nobody is getting to Blaine okay. They'll take him away and lock him up." 

Blaine felt a little faint, so he decided to sit down at the table and place his head in his crossed arms. Kurt watched him worriedly for a second before Burt aswered.

"Kurt there are people in the government that might be able to help." he said in a soothing tone but Kurt shook his head, vehemently disagreeing.

"No, dad i refuse to believe those people would treat Blaine as a human being and not as a caged animal. Nobody else can know what happened."

"Kurt the whole school already saw it." came Blaine's mumbled voice from the table and Kurt turned his narrowed gaze on his best friend's defeated looking form.

"I don't care!" he yelled a little, "We can run, we can go far enough away and hide."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with surprise written across his face. But Burt gave Kurt his own glare.

"Kurt, there's no way you and Blaine are leaving and going on the run. You're just kids."

"Too bad, dad, i did not ask for your permission. I am not letting them take Blaine away. I have to protect him." Kurt replied in a stern voice, challenging Burt as he stood tall, Blaine still staring at him with awe filled eyes.

"But making yourselves fugitives is just making you both more guilty." Burt told them both, giving them both a stern gaze and Blaine dropped his eyes back to the table.

"Dad." Kurt choked out, unable to take it anymore, "They can't take him away. I'll never see him again." Kurt's voice cracked and broke as he spoke his fear, his eyes betraying his emotions as he stared hard at his father.

Blaine and Burt both stared at Kurt, one with awe and the other with resignation. Burt took in the state of his son's face, it looked shattered, emotionally exhausted and a little manic. Kurt's body had also started shaking, from fear or adrenaline Burt didn't know.

He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders lightly.

"Kurt i don't want to see either of you hurt."

Kurt gave Burt a tight smile, but his eyes were determined. There was no changing his mind.

"And i can't leave Blaine alone to deal with this. I will not."

Blaine sat and glanced between them both, father and son now quietly regarding each other. There was a challenge on Kurt's face, daring Burt to tell him no, but the older man only stared back at him for a few more seconds before that nervous hand ran over the back of his neck again.

"Well...i guess you two had better pack a bag." he said with a finality in his voice, "and Blaine best call his parents and explain."

Kurt threw himself into his dad's arms as Burt finished his sentence. Hugging the older man for all he was worth. Blaine nodded to himself as he retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialled his home number.

Finn, Kurt's step brother appeared in the kitchen doorway, looking at Blaine nervously where he was on the other side of the small kitchen, talking frantically into his cell phone, before eyeing Burt and Kurt hugging each other tightly and whispering words to each other.

"What's going on?" He asked as he dropped his bag on the floor.

Burt let go of Kurt and gestured for him to go upstairs and pack, quickly. Which he did while giving his step brother a small smile, "No time to explain Finn."

"Burt, what's going on? There's cops all over the school, ambulances and fire trucks....and they're all asking questions about..." Finn trailed off and gestured to Blaine across the room.

Burt just sighed.

"Sit down Finn, we have to talk."

****

Blaine's nerves made his stomach feel queasy as he listened to the phone ringing in his ear. He could see Finn walk inside the kitchen, giving him a curious but nervous look just as Blaine's mother answered.

"Hello?" came her soothing voice and Blaine spared a second for a smile before replying.

"Mom."

"Blaine? Everything okay baby? is school out now?"

"erm...no, i-uh." He trailed off, not knowing how to explain it as his eyes began to sting.

There was a slight pause on the line and then his mother's nervous shaky voice sounded in his ear.

"Sweetheart, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"...i-erm, i lost control at school..."

Another pause.

"Where are you?" Blaine could tell that she was trying to keep her emotions in check and he swallowed a little harshly before answering.

"At Kurt's house. We erm...we told Burt."

"Told Burt what?" She sounded confused.

"About me...we had to."

"Oh...what happened at school? You need to tell me Blaine and you need to come home."

Blaine's eyes did fill with tears then, he shook his head as he bit his lip. Stifling a rough sob was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"I'm not coming home mom. I did something really bad...but they were hurting Kurt and i couldn't- i- all i wanted to do was stop it. I think." He tried to explain, sighing at the end when his words failed him.

"What exactly happened baby?"

"I dropped the ceiling on top of some jocks...." He responded quietly, noting Finn and Burt look over at him, and a gasp sounded from his mother, "and i don't know if they're even alive anymore."

"Oh baby." the soothing voice was back, but he could tell that her voice was getting a little frntic with worry. "You need to come home Blaine. Your father and i-"

"No mom," he interrupted as he shook his head, feeling more tears blur his vision, "I'm not coming home. Kurt has a plan. We're...we're going away."

"Away?! Sweetheart you can't run away." She screeched into the phone, and Blaine dropped his head.

"I need to. I can't come home, people know...they all saw me. They'll find me at home." His voice was small and defeated, and she took a breath before sobbing down the line.

"Blaine baby boy, please come home to me...please." Her shaky, rough voice hurt his heart, and he wanted to run to her he did, but he couldn't.

"Mom, don't cry." He begged quietly as she began crying.

Blaine tried to hold back his own tears as he listened to his mother's shuddering breaths and unintelligible words, probably trying to beg him to reconsider what his plans were.

He was taken aback by a sudden quiet on the line and waited.

"Blaine?" came a rough male voice and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Dad?"

"Son, come home." Was the short request, and Blaine sighed again.

"Dad, i can't- they'll find me...please don't ask me to come home. I had to call to tell you what happened and to say goodbye. I can't come home."

He hoped that he would get through to his father, he was always thinking more rationally than his mother. And as Blaine waited there were murmurs of them talking in the background but Blaine couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Blaine i-" his dad started in an emotional voice, but stopped himself. Blaine bit his lip a little harder and waited. "...ok, ok. Baby boy, listen to me right now. If you're going to run with Kurt there are a couple of rules you need to follow."

Blaine's eyes widened with surprise as his father told him this. He knew that running away was never an option when it came to his mother, he thought his father would have told him that he was going to drive down and take Blaine away himself. 

But his father knew that he and Kurt going away was more important to Blaine. 

Blaine's mother was in the background of the phone call though, yelling that they should be bringing him home and not agreeing with him. And that the idea was crazy.

"There is a guy in Toledo, i'll forward you the address, he makes fake i.ds," his father went on in a serious voice, "you and Kurt both need one. You need to get there as fast as you can ok. Also, Kurt and you will be on your own, do not call anybody that you know, no friends or family....not even us okay? You need to throw your bank cards away, you need to materialize all the money you need to buy things with. I know your powers can do that. After you leave Toledo, you never look back and get out of the state as fast as you can. Tell nobody where you are going. Do you hear me?"

Blaine nodded as the information sunk in. Before realizing that he needed to answer his father.

"Yeah...dad i-" he choked and couldn't finish his sentence, knowing that this was his goodbye now.

"Your mother and i both love you so much, we will be behind you if you ever come back. I want you to stay safe." 

Blaine let a tiny sad smile grace his lips.

"I love you guys too...don't worry, Kurt and I will keep each other safe." He said as confidently as he could.

"Good boy." His father's choked voice said before the line went dead and Blaine collapsed to his knees to cry over never seeing his parents again. Possibly for a long, long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine had no idea how long he sat on the floor at the back of the kitchen at the Hummel's house, head on his knees and crying, before there was a tap on his shoulder. He looked up at Kurt's worried face, blue eyes boring into his own.

He was surpised to see Kurt in a sweatsuit too. It was black with tiny white stripes down the side of the arms and the legs, it was fitted to him so that it didn't look sloppy but Blaine hadn't seen his best friend this dressed down in a while.

But Blaine supposed it was to do with the fact that they couldn't look like themselves while they were trying to hide from people trying to find them. 

Kurt's hair was different too, a little messier than usual.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly, with a sad frown on his lips and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, that was just...hard." He gestured to his phone in hand, which held a message from his father on the screen and Kurt bit his lip.

"Look Blaine we don't have to do this if you don't want to." 

He shot a look up at Kurt, who was looking down at him a little nervously. He held out a hand so that Kurt could help him get up and as he did stand, he gave Kurt a small resigned smile.

"You said it yourself Kurt, this is the only option i have," Blaine said with a shrug, "i have to go. But you don't have to come with me."

Kurt narrowed his gaze and grabbed one of Blaine's hands, holding it tightly with his own.

"Blaine, i'm not leaving your side. We're in this together now, you used your powers to protect me, so i want to use all i can to protect you." He replied with a fierce tone of voice that had Blaine smiling at him warmly.

He gained a smile from Kurt in return. They were in this together now. 

Blaine sighed with a little relief as he glanced down at his phone, remembering what his father had just told him. He tried to materialize the fake i.ds himself so that they didn't have to drive to Toledo, but when nothing happened he looked down at the floor beside them intently for a few seconds before a gym bag full of money materialized into existence. Kurt gasped lightly and bent to pick it up.

"What...how much money is in here?" He said as he picked out a handful before putting it back inside the bag.

"Ten thousand dollars." 

"Ten thousand?" Kurt looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine gave him a smirk.

"I think my dad sometimes forgets that i have powers," he said amused, as Kurt looked at him a little confused, he went on, "he told me to throw away all my credit cards and bank cards, and that we need to get as much cash together as possible...this is way easier. Oh and we need to go to some guy in Toledo before we leave the state, to pick up our fake i.ds."

"Can't you magic them into existence?" Kurt asked with a teasing tone, and Blaine shook his head with a sigh.

"No, i tried. I think it has something to do with the process, i don't really know how they're made or what exactly goes into it, so my mind can't materialize it," Blaine explained, he and Kurt both shared a knowing look, they had both found out over the years together, what exactly Blaine could and couldn't do with his mind powers, "Just like that time when i tried to make extra toes on my foot remember?"

"Heh, i remember." Kurt giggled a little.

"And when i tried to transport us to Paris when we were twelve?" Blaine laughed as he remembered the disappointment on Kurt's face when it hadn't happened.

They both had wanted to see the Eiffel Tower so badly.

"Mhm."

"My powers have limits, probably to do with stuff i don't know." Blaine trailed off, there were quite a few things that had stopped him trying a lot with his powers. 

And a lot more things he really didn't want to find out if he could or not.

"Well at least you can make money. That'll be a big help."

"Yeah." he mumbled as he frowned again, finally concentrating on changing the clothes he was wearing into somethng more comfortable for travelling.

Cargo shorts changed into black skinny jeans, his sneakers changed into white high tops, and a grey striped t shirt and a black hooded jacket completed his top half.

Kurt gave his outfit choice an appraising look before turning back to his face. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked again, laying one hand on Blaine's shoudler and squeezing gently.

"Yeah, i'll be fine." 

As they stared at each other with matching nervous looks and sad eyes, Burt walked back into the kitchen and ran his hand over his thinning hair nervously. He had red eyes like he was trying to hold back his emotions, but Blaine could see how much this decision was killing the man. Probably the same expression as his parents might have right now.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked and Kurt nodded before picking up the gym bag, and moving towards him.

"I've packed as much as we need, we can just buy the rest i guess." Kurt told his father as he gestured for Blaine to follow out of the kitchen, Burt caught sight of the money inside the ba though and gasped aloud.

"Jeez, how much is-"

"Ten thousand dollars." Kurt and Blaine said together plainly as they walked out, with Burt following after them.

After a very tearful goodbye, that Blaine felt awkward being a part of, between Kurt and Burt, they got into urt's car and started to head in the direction of Toledo. Their first stop on what was going to be a vey long and very weary journey.

They sat side by side silently as Kurt drove, Blaine having no energy for conversation after the emotional upset he had expressed earlier. They were comfortable being quiet around each other though, and Blaine knew that Kurt was lost in his own thoughts.

It was going to be hard on their own. They were under no illusion that it was going to be difficult, dangerous and really sad, but they were in it together. And now they were alone.

Blaine wanted to sleep and pretend it was all just a nightmare he could wake up from, but reality crashed over him when there were a serious of loud honks of a car horn behind them.

Both he and Kurt jumped at the sound, it was getting louder and they could see a car behind them speeding to catch up. They both held their breaths, as Blaine went pale as a ghost thinking that they were about to get caught before even managing to get a few blocks away.

As the car went speeding past the side of Kurt's car, Finn stuck his head out of the window and flagged them down, telling them to pull over quickly. Which they did as he skidded the other car to a stop in front of them.

They shared a confused glance as Finn pratically kicked open the drivers door and came running up to Kurt's car.

Kurt was about to roll down the window to talk to his step brother but Finn yanked the door of drivers side open and pulled Kurt out, making him shriek a little.

Blaine was a little confused as to what was happening but he scrambled to get out of his door when Finn called his name.

"Finn, what are you- let go!" Kurt was protesting loudly as Finn dragged him along to the other car, turning and grabbing Kurt's shoulders to stop him from squirming when they were next to it.

Finn turned his head to Blaine and smiled before throwing the keys in his hand at him, which Blaine caught with a little surprise.

"Get in the car and start it." Finn told him and as Kurt started protesting again, Blaine stumbled towards the car.

"Finn what is going on? We need to get out of here." 

"I know Kurt but just listen," Finn told him with an authoritative tone and Kurt waited, "my friend Justin made a bet with me a few weeks back, that Puck couldn't down a gallon of beer in under a minute."

At Kurt's glare of impatience he coughed.

"Doesn't matter," he then sajd with a wave of his hand, "anyway the bet was that i could take one of his cars...the guy has like 3, his dad's rich or something."

"Is this going anywhere Finn?" Kurt intensified his glower and Finn nodded.

"Kurt, you're not being smart. If the police would chase you down, don't you think they would look for cars that are either registered to you or Blaine, or any of your family members?" 

Kurt was about to reply but he thought about what Finn said and it hit him. That's right, they would be looking for his car. How could he and Blaine have missed that little detail?

"Finn i-"

"I know i'm dumb sometimes, and i know we havent been that close since our parents got married but i wanted to do something. I couldn't leave my brother without a getaway car." Finn grinned and gave a one arm shrug.

Kurt didn't know what to say. Sure, he and Finn had not been close, not at all. Their parents had only been married a year but now, it was like he was seeing Finn for the first time, seeing how kind and how smart his step brother actually is inside.

"Thanks Finn."

Finn shook his head and pushed Kurt towards the car.

"Don't waste anymore time, get outta here." He said urgently and Kurt quickly nodded as he scurried to the passenger door.

"Be safe Kurt." Finn whispered as his brother and Blaine sped away, before turning around and getting into Kurt's car, speeding in the other direction.


	8. Chapter 8

The drive to Toledo was silent and a little nerve wracking. Blaine kept an eye on the side mirror at the road behind them for signs of flashing police lights. So far they were fine, but they were both still so anxious about everything.

Blaine kept glancing at Kurt in the passenger side, but his best friend was busy looking out of the window and didn't turn his head once. Blaine was starting to feel so guilty about all that was going on now, dragging his best friend into being fugitives with him. 

He had thought about it a lot as the silence grew in the car, but didn't really have the courage to ask Kurt if he wanted to go home. He was afraid of what Kurt's answer would be, and he was also partly afraid of doing this alone. 

Maybe it was selfish, but he couldn't help the cold dread creeping down his spine of running away all by himself, without any in the world to trust or to talk to. What if Kurt decided after they stopped in Toledo that this running away business was stupid or too dangerous and ended up going home? Or maybe Kurt would miss home too much and would go back to be with the people he loved?

What if this stopped Kurt from doing what he wanted with his life? He would be giving up college. Love. Marriage. Family. Communication with anyone other than Blaine.

Was it worth it?

"You're thinking pretty loud over there."

Blaine jolted at Kurt's unexpected statement, swerving the steering wheel a little which frightened them both.

"Woah," Kurt had exclaimed as he gripped the dash board for a second, "everything okay?"

"Sorry i-" Blaine started and stopped himself as his voice choked, and he could feel Kurt's stare at the side of his face, "i don't know."

"Bee, did you wanna stop for a minute?" Kurt asked a little more gently but Blaine shook his head quickly and took in a deep breath before concentrating on the road ahead.

30 minutes on the I-75 already and Blaine was about to crack. Not even halfway through yet.

"Bee?" There was a certain amount of sternness in Kurt's voice now, but Blaine refused to talk or look at him, and with another firm shake of his head, Kurt sighed, "alright fine, stew in your own thoughts, not like we both aren't in this together or anything. Communication isn't key to our survival together...don't let me get in the way."

Okay, now Blaine couldn't keep his tongue.

"Stop it Kurt, it's nothing alright."

"Clearly."

"I just- look you don't need to do this alright. You're going to ruin your life for me, it's not worth-"

"Don't you dare!" Kurt whisper yelled at him, "i told you, i'm doing this with you alright. There's no going back for me...or for you. I'm right where i need to be, where i want to be."

"But...college and graduating...New York." Blaine stammered out quietly as his anger left him now, Kurt's words hitting those emotional parts of his heart deeply.

"Yeah, it was my dream. But that was a plan i made with you. Without you, it wouldn't be worth it."

Blaine smiled tightly but still didn't turn his eyes off of the road ahead. He felt Kurt's hand rest on his forearm lightly, and patting comfortingly.

"Why don't we stop in th next services and get something to eat? And then i can drive the rest of the way." Kurt said and Blaine nodded more to himself than Kurt.

"Arby's or Maccy D's?" He asked spying a sign for the next services.

Kurt laughed.

"No way are you dragging me into McDonalds." 

Blaine laughed too, feeling a little better now that it wasn't so silent anymore. Even though his worries still weighed on his mind quite heavily.

****

Blaine did have a mini breakdown over a strawberry milkshake in Arby's. Kurt folding an arm around his shaking shoulders as he tried to pull himself together. It hit him all at once. Emotions burst out of him and the table they were sitting at shook a little, but Kurt swiftly moved out of the seat opposite Blaine, to sit next to him and pull him close. 

Kurt's presence did help with his control, but it was more a calming effect on Blaine, that he had someone who cared about him so close.

Kurt didn't say anything to quiet him, he let him get it all out until Blaine was just quietly sniffling into his sleeve. 

When they were back on the road, Kurt drove because Blaine was still a little shaken and tired now. Who knew being on the run would take it out of you emotionally?

Kurt didn't try and stop him from crying at all, just held him through it. He probably knew it was going to happen at some point. Blaine so far had been so worried about Kurt losing it, that he hadn't stopped to think about himself and his own emotional state.

Kurt was calm while he drove, and silent but in a comforting way, which Blaine was grateful for. Kurt never asked if he was feeling better, he just seemed to know. Which was why they worked as best friends. 

The signs for Toledo were becoming more frequent, and after another 35 minutes they turning off and heading into the city itself. Blaine had the address written on a slip of paper, obviously he and Kurt had discarded their phones and technology before leaving.

He would burn the paper after they got there. 

They headed straight through the city center, following signs to take them into the suburban parts, Blaine pointing out directions that his father had texted him, ones he had scribbled down quickly. Soon they were on the street they needed.

"Number 622....there's 613." Blaine said and Kurt contineud down the stret a little before stopping outside a tiny house with a broken porch, and stopped the car.

"We both going in?" Kurt asked and Blaine spied a few people walking down the street, looking a little shady.

"Maybe you should stay with the car. And lock it." He said as he gave Kurt a serious look and then got out of the car.

Blaine didn't even have to knock, as soon as he was in the driveway of the tiny house, the front door opened and gruff looking, very thin man was heading down the steps.

"You Blaine?" he asked in a rough deep voice and Blaine swallowed hard as he nodded.

The man nodded as well, as he pulled an envelope out of his jacket, looking up and down the street before handing it to him. 

"Here," as soon as the envelope was in Blaine's hand the man headed back inside, throwing back a, "good luck kid."

Blaine held his tongue though and bolted back to the car, not feelign very safe outside of it and away from Kurt.

"Let me see." Kurt said as soon as he sat down in the seat with a sigh, and Blaine handed him the envelope.

"Wow, these are good. Did your dad know that guy or something?"Kurt asked while eyeing his new i.d, handing Blaine his before turning the car back on.

"I don't know." he replied while looking over his i.d.

His new name was Stephan Milgan 23, and Kurt's was Emilio Harper 22. Blaine shook his head as he pulled out passport and other cards all with the same name. His father must have known this guy, within an hour this man had done everything they would need to hide out.

He smiled a little sadly as he thought of his parents, hoping they weren't in too much trouble now. 

"So, any ideas to where we should go now?" Kurt asked as they turned back the way they came, heading back into the city.

"Anywhere outside of Ohio." Blaine replied grimly and Kurt nodded once.

"I know where we should go." Kurt gave him a smile and Blaine furrowed his brows.

"Where?"

"Chicago."

****

Five hours later, they were on the other side of the city of Chicago, trying to find somewhere to saty for the night. It had to be some kind of run down looking motel, with a person at the front desk who was only in it for the money and didn't care who stayed in the rooms. 

They found one, at just past midnight, Ohio House Motel. It wasn't very bright and the carpark was a little crowded, but they managed to find a spot and both of them let out relieved sighs as they could finally stretch their legs and walk around.

"Think we'll be alright here?" Blaine asked quietly as he and Kurt moved towards the office entrance, and Kurt shrugged.

"I think we'll be fine in any of these places, as long as we stick with Stephan and Emilio, and pay in cash." he responded and Blaine promptly nodded.

As they had predicted, the man at the register wasn't really paying much attention to them, he just asked for 60 dollars for a night, but Blaine handed over 180 for 3 nights. He gave them a key and waved them out of the door, too interested in listening to some kind of show he had been watching on his tablet.

Once in their room for the night, after stopping at the car to grab what Kurt had packed for them, Kurt made sure the door was locked, while Blaine fell onto one of the beds with a huge sigh.

"I don't know if i can take much more of these nerves." Blaine said as he rubbed his hands over his tired eyes, neither of them had any naps while in the car today.

"Me neither." Kurt replied while looking around the tiny room they were in, "it's not too bad here, at least it's clean."

Blaine's only response was a little nod, while he still had his face covered by his hands. Kurt sat down on the other bed, across from the one Blaine had sprawled on top of and tried to make himself relax.

"We should probably shower and then try to sleep. We have a whole day of doing nothing tomorrow." Kurt told him, and Blaine turned his head to look at him from his laying position.

"You go first. I need to calm myself down a little more. I feel....explosive." Blaine winced at the word he used to describe his powers right now, but Kurt only arched an eyebrow and then nodded and got up to go into the bathroom.

"If you need me just shout okay?" he said as he closed the door, leaving Blaine alone for now.

Blaine could feel the nervous energy within himself and he was struggling to hold back his powers as he was getting more and more weary. His powers were kind of waiting to explode out, and Blaine felt as though any little tirade of emotion again tonight, might actually make them go.

He took some deep, deep breaths slowly, trying to steady his rapid heartbeat, which he could already feel pounding away in his ears. He pressed his fists at his sides into the mattress beneath him, grounding himself and trying not to get lost in the feeling.

He could hear the shower running distantly, but what really snapped his mind back was Kurt's voice. His eyes shot open and he turned his head in the direction of the bathroom.

A smile lit up his face as he heard Kurt quietly singing. 

Wasn't it fascinating, how Kurt always knew when Blaine was feeling like he had no control? 

"...i wanna hold your haaaand,   
i wanna hold your hand.

Yeah i, tell you something  
I think you'll understand,  
when i, say that something.

I wanna hold your hand."

Blaine couldn't fight the grin on his face as he let Kurt's voice soothe his frazzled nerves as much as it could. He loved his best friend's voice so much, his singing was incredible. They had been a part of Glee club last year together, before a couple of people transferrd out of school and the club itself didn't survive on lesser members.

But Blaine had always admired how much range Kurt's particular voice had. He could go higher than any girl, but could also sing and talk in such a low register it was barely sound. 

"...Blaine?"

He opened his eyes to see Kurt standing next to the bed, already in a t-shirt and gym shorts that he uses to sleep in, since Blaine made him throw away pyjama pants about 2 years ago. His hair was still wet, and he had a towel in his hand, trying to dry it as much as possible.

He gave Blaine a small smile.

"Did you fall asleep?"

"No, i think i just spaced out a little. I heard you singing." Blaine said with a small shrug as he sat up on the bed, motioning for Kurt to sit down with him, which he did.

"I had to find some way to calm myself down," Kurt said as he gave up on drying his hair and threw the towel down by the bathroom door, "i'm guessing it helped us both?"

"You guessed right. You know i love it when you sing."

Kurt smiled a little bashfully and then pointed to his hair, making Blaine laugh and quickly create a warm breeze around his head to dry it a little better.

"Thanks."

"No problem." 

Kurt went over to the other bed, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you best go shower now, because we have to try and sleep." he demanded as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said cheekily as he walked into the bathroom, hearing Kurt's mocking 'yeah, yeah, yeah' on the other side.

He smiled to himself. Maybe this little running away business won't be so bad with Kurt around.


	9. Chapter 9

Or maybe he was wrong.

He and Kurt had managed to fall asleep at just after 1am. But Blaine was woken up very abruptly by Kurt shaking his shoulder and calling him.

He had jolted upwards with a gasp. There was a bright flash, Kurt yelped and hid his face in Blaine's t-shirt as a tirade of crashes and thuds sounded from all around them, as well as the dip Blaine felt as the bed fell to the floor.

"Kurt? Wh-what's going on?" Blaine asked as he was still groggy, but Kurt was shivering next to him, still hiding his face in Blaine's t-shirt.

"I woke up," Kurt answered without looking up, his voice small and sleep rough still, "and something didn't feel right. I looked at you but you were floating, and then i saw everything in the room was floating too. Including the bed i was on."

Blaine sat and listened stunned. No way this was happening, it has to be a dream.

"And erm...i tried to call out for you, but you didn't wake up, i jumped from my bed to yours, and as soon as you sat up....well...." Kurt shrugged then and raised his face finally, giving Blaine a curious but also empathetic look.

Blaine was still a little dumbfounded. His powers had manifested themselves while he was unconscious. That has never happened before....that he knew of.

"I erm...I'm so sorry Kurt." he said after the shock dissipated a little, but Kurt only hugged him tighter.

"Don't apologize, i know how...explosive...your emotions and powers are right now."

"But it's never happened while i've been asleep, never." Blaine told him, the frown on his face deeper now as he turned his eyes to Kurt, seeing the same confusion in his best friend's eyes.

"Well, this situation is a little different, wouldn't you say?" Kurt tried to lighten the mood with a smile but Blaine failed in his return smile.

"But what if everything outside floated too?" He asked in a slightly fearful voice and Kurt quickly climbed back over his own bed, which had crashed to the floor on its side, and spied out the small window.

"Nope, everything outside still looks the same."

Blaine puffed out a relieved sigh, as Kurt turned back to him. He watched his friend look around the room before fixing him with a small smirk.

"Can you put everything back together now?"

Blaine gave a short nod before Kurt's bed tipped itself back over and pushed back against the wall, the sheets fixed themselves on top, the lamp and dresser stood back up on the side, the broken glass of the vase next to the t.v, fixed itself. The television floated back onto the uprighted stand it was on originally, last to be righted was the bag and their clothes that had been strewn about the place, all folding neatly onto a chair in the corner.

Kurt gave him a big grin and hopped over his own bed and settling down next to Blaine in his. Blaine only raised a curious eyebrow but said nothing as Kurt snuggled onto his pillow. He lay back down against his friend's side, as Kurt's fingers played gently with an arm cuff of his t-shirt.

"Gotta admit, if i wasn't apart of all this, the floating thing would have freaked me out." Kurt confessed as they both settled.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." 

Blaine knew why Kurt was in his bed now. It had frightened him a little, neither of them had been expecting that sort of wake up call, and as Blaine spied the clock, it was still only 4am. He felt sleep clawing at him again, as Kurt's breathing evened out beside him.

His best friend's presence next to him was comforting, and Kurt was still warm from sleep too. Blaine felt a yawn hit him and threw an arm around Kurt's waist, resting his forehead on the top of Kurt's head and drifting off to sleep again.

With his last thought being, 'Powers are nothing but trouble.'

****

Kurt kept his own feelings to himself as much as he could. He knew this was hard for Blaine, to run and hide after everyone finding out about him. He couldn't imagine how difficult it was to keep emotions in check because of his powers, having emotions affect them is probably making Blaine feel incredibly out of control. 

He knew his best friend inside and out, and he also knew that Blaine was blaming himself for putting them in this situation. But he couldn't do anything about it. Blaine needed him to be a rock right now and that was exactly what Kurt was going to do.

He took it upon himself to go to the local supermarket and coffee shop that next morning, to get them food and drinks, and books to keep their minds off of what they were doing. He had also been thinking about the future plans for them.

They couldn't stay in one place for too long, they would be tracked down eventually. They had to keep moving. But every time he looked at Blaine and saw that sad lonely look on his face, he knew he had to give his friend a couple of days to get through his own mind. 

Kurt's own emotions were in control right now, he had fallen into a caregiver role right now for Blaine, and that made him focus better. He had to keep them safe and fed until Blaine felt better.

Which is why after a very quiet and sullen evening, he found himself at one of the local stores grabbing food for the morning. He had also purchased a few candy bars, hoping that would pick Blaine up a little. He liked sweets.

He was thinking about where they would head to next, but he wanted to stick around Chicago for now. It was a huge city and they could easily hide here for a long while. But he knew that if they sat around, everything would only pile on top of them and explode again. 

The one thing Kurt knew that would calm them was exercise. It worked for Kurt. He hadn't been doing his Yoga exercises for a few days now, and he knew he should get back to doing it. Not only was it practical to keep limber and in shape, it would keep them healthy. Being ill or catching colds on the run could seriously impede what they were trying to do. They couldn't go to clinics or hospitals so that had to keep themselves in perfect shape.

Maybe running. But early, so it was still dark and there weren't many people around. He smiled to himself as he walked back to the motel they were staying. 

Exercise could help Blaine too, it would get rid of all this manic energy and stop him from sitting and stewing in his own feelings.

As he pushed the door open to their room, Blaine was sitting on the bed, throwing a small ball up in the air and catching it. Kurt had found it in the supermarket, a stress ball he hoped would help.

"So, the corner store didn't have any sugar free soda, so i had to go to just get some water." he explained as he placed the bag down at his feet, while his friend stared at him.

"Does it really matter if it's sugar free?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow and Kurt placed his hands on his hips and gave him an exasperated look.

"You know, for someone on the run, you're not thinking forward enough," he said and Blaine shrugged, making Kurt sigh, "what happens when we have too much sugar in our bodies?"

"It turns to fat?" Blaine responded and Kurt nodded.

"And what does fat do to us?"

"Makes us fatter?"

"Mhm, but we need to stay fit and healthy don't we?" Kurt asked with a little smile and Blaine shrugged again.

"Erm...i guess."

Kurt was beginnning to get a little irritated by Blaine's dampened responses. he put his hands down and sat on the bed, and started to root through the bag at his feet.

"Blaine, we need to stay healthy so that, One...We don't get sick and need a hospital. Two, so that we don't become over weight and three so that we can still run without inducing a heart attack."

"Kurt-" Blaine tried but Kurt shook his head and interrupted.

"There will be times on our journey away that we will get separated, and we will be on our own for an undetermined amount of time. So we need to stay healthy."

"....fine." Blaine said after a pause and Kurt nodded curtly, adding a smile over at his best friend.

"Plus, i think we should start exercising. We could do yoga here, and go running early in the mornings?"

"ok."

"You know, doing other things instead of sitting in this room all day, might help you order your thoughts and stop you from stewing in your grief."

As soon as Kurt said the words, the silence went tense around the room and he knew that Blaine had taken his words the wrong way, but before he could open his mouth to state differently Blaine's angry voice sounded.

"Oh i see, i'm too sad and down for you right now. I should be happy shouldn't i? A ray of fucking sunshine for you." 

Kurt turned to see Blaine glaring at him. 

"No, Blaine i didn't mean-"

"No, no, you know what? You're right." Blaine interrupted as he stood from the bed, throwing the tiny ball against the wall, making Kurt flinch and move as it bounced his way, "I shouldn't be consumed by all this fear, all this worry, all this uncertainty that we may still see tomorrow. Yeah maybe a run would help me forget the family i abandoned and the people i hurt. Great idea."

Blaine's angry speech hung in the air for a minute or too, but Kurt could begin to feel his own anger rising at Blaine's selfish words, as if Kurt didn't feel the same way. As Blaine plopped hismelf back down on the bed, Kurt glared at him.

"You think i don't feel the same," he started in a quiet but deadly sounding voice, watching as Blaine's wide eyes darted over to him, "You think i don't wish i could fix it all and drag you home. That i don't miss my father, my family, my friends? I am trying to hold myself together, and yeah you're right, i don't want you to sit and stew on your feelings, because we need to do this together. I feel so alone and defeated right now, and i'm angry and scared...fucking terrified actually. But i can't just sit there and think about it, it would make me go crazy and i'd be too depressed."

Blaine slowly sat up as Kurt went on, placing his hands up in silent surrender at his friend's ire. The small frown on his face became deeper as Kurt's words rushed over him and Kurt could see that he was getting upset, but Kurt was too now, and couldn't stop his tirade.

"Kurt-" Blaine started in a palcating tone but Kurt rose from the bed again and glowered at him until he shut his mouth.

"So maybe i do want us to be pro-active about this, but we need to Blaine, we need each other here. WE are all we've got right now. And whether we feel sad, angry or scared, nothing is going to change unless we make it." Kurt was becoming upset and his words choked at the end, realizing that he had begun to cry, he turned away from Blaine and sat on the bed again with a slight huff.

His shoulders were shaking slightly as he tried to keep his sobs quiet, but he could feel Blaine's eyes on him. Watching him. He heard a rustle of sheets as Blaine got up from the opposite bed and made his way over. he felt the bed dip next to him but didn't turn to look at Blaine.

"I'm sorry." Came a quiet whisper to his side and then a hand was placed on his back, stroking softly and Kurt released the breath he had been holding in a long drawn out, sad sigh.

"I'm sorry too." he replied in an equally quiet voice, and Blaine's arms wrapped around his shoulders and Kurt felt Blaine's head settled on one side of his neck.

He brought his own hands up to stroke along one of Blaine's arms, a show of comfort and forgivenes between them.

"Truce?" Kurt asked and Blaine laughed wetly against his shirt.

"Truce."

Kurt could feel Blaine's smirk against his shoulder and turned to give his best friend another smile, slightly sadder and spent than the last but a smile none the less. Blaine smiled back and placed his forehead against Kurt's cheek, nudging him gently.

"I think exercise is a great idea actually." Blaine then said and Kurt raised both eyebrows as he stared at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Blaine repeated with a nod.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, as Kurt woke up he had a very strange feeling, the room was extremely cold and the cabinets on either side of the beds were floating again. He sat up to rub at his face a little before carefully moving over to Blaine's bed and shaking him gently awake. As Blaine opened his eyes, the cabinets dropped to the floor with a thud that made Blaine shoot up and look around.

"Did i do it again?" he asked groggily and looking through his lashes at Kurt with shame, but Kurt only gave hima smile.

"Not as intense as last time." he replied and Blaien breathed out a sigh, before Kurt shook his shoulder lightly, "come on, time to go for our first run together."

"What time is it?"

"5:30."

"This early?" Blaine groaned and made to flop back down onto the bed but urt only chuckled and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, the day waits for no-one, besides if we do it this early then nobody will see us. The sun isn't up for another hour."

Blaine groaned again. But Kurt waited patiently for him to sit back up, he had agreed to the early morning run, and Kurt knew he would relent if he waited.

"Ok, ok," Blaine grumbled as he threw the covers aside and sat up, "let's do this."

Kurt gave him an excited grin before heading over to his bag to grab a t-shirt and sneakers that he had for this, but Blaine frowned as he spied Kurt getting ready.

"You wearing that for running, i thought you slept in that t-shirt."

"It's the only one i have."

Blaine shook his head and focused his attention onto Kurt, watching his friend's face go from confused to delighted as his entire outfit changed. His white t-shirt fazed off of his body and landed on the bed behind him, but it it's place was a sweatproof, light blue workout vest, and then over that was a sweatshirt in a navy blue but with light stripes down each arm. Same coloured sweatpants then molded themselves to Kurt's legs and while Kurt was still admiring his outfit, Blaine grinned as he donned Kurt's feet with a pair of bright blue and white running shoes with breathable holes down the side.

Kurt gasped once his outfit was complete and turned his head up to give Blaine a big thank you, only to see Blaine in the same kind of outfit, only his was in red and yellow, with orange coloured running shoes.

"Blaine, you didn't have to do that."

"Hey, it's for proper exercise. Besides, i think you deserve it."

Kurt's cheeks reddened a little as Blaine smiled at him, feeling shy for the frist time in forever. Kurt never ever asked Blaine to make him anything with his powers, so it was always such a nice surprise when Blaine gifted him with such things.

"Well, thank you." He said and Blaine only replied with a wink, but Kurt stood and stretched his legs, hopping around in place to test out his shoes, and then beckoning Blaine towards th door, "ok, what are we waiting for, lets go."

Blaine did a few stretches of his own legs before following Kurt out of the door and into the dark outside. Kurt walked over to the side of the building, away from the small car park in the front and leaned agaisnt the wall to stretch his legs out more. Blaine following suit, stretching and pulling at his leg muscles until they felt like they were in working order.

"So, what's the route?" he asked as Kurt finished stretching and placed his arms behind his neck, rolling his shoulders a little.

Blaine's eyeline couldn't help but look down as Kurt's sweatshirt and vest lifted up, revealing the bottom part of his pale abdomen. Blaine shook his head and focused his gaze back on Kurt'a face, who thankfully was not looking.

"Erm...well, i know there is a little park opposite the little corner store that i have been going to, so maybe we could go past the store and do a circuit of the park before heading back?"

"Sounds good to me, you lead because you know the way."

"Ok." 

Kurt started off at a slow pace, a jog to get their legs in gear. Blaine wasn;t as out of shape as he thought he might have been, and Kurt was right. The jog felt really good, and the fresh early morning air was making him feel better. 

They jogged past houses and restaurants, there weren't so many people around this time of the morning, trucks obviously having driven through the night, and some cars for the early workers. Other than a few people who were in cleaning out trash cans and the odd postal/delivery guys, it was actually really quiet and peaceful.

Blaine could feel his mood settling, and he began to be able to think more clearly about everything. He glanced at Kurt as he jogged slightly behind his friend and a small smile made its way across his lips. Kurt always seemed to know exactly what Blaine needed. He'd be hard pressed to find anybody in the world that knew him better than Kurt, not even his own family.

Kurt quickened his pace as they neared the store he had said they were going past, and now Blaine could feel the slight warmth in his muscles as he kept pace with him. The faster the speed though, the more he relxed inside, and the better he felt. 

Kurt made sure there were no cars on the roads before running across to the park, with Blaine slightly behind him, and as they entered the metal gate of it, Kurt kicked up another speed. Ok, Blaine could feel how out of shape he was now, this speed was beginning to make his muscles burn and his lungs gasp for breath. He tried to keep his breathing steady, but as they ran around half of the park, he started to lose pace and Kurt was moving away from him. 

He sped up a little to reach out to grasp the sleeve of Kurt's sweatshirt and slow him as his friend turned to look at him. Blaine made a cut throat motion with his hand and Kurt slowed them to a stop.

Blaine placed his hands down on his knees and bent over to try and catch his breath, steadying his shaking thighs as much as he could.

Kurt gave a light chuckle from above.

"We're not even halfway through the park yet. You giving up now?" 

"Not giving up," Blaine said through harsh breaths of air, "just 5 minutes."

"Uh huh."

Kurt stood waiting patiently while Blaine caught his breath, watching closely as his best friend straightened up and placed his hands on his hips. His breathing was slowing now, almost at a normal pace and Kurt gave him a smile.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah." Blaine replied as he ran a hand over his sweaty cool forehead and wiping his hand down the leg of his sweatpants, while Kurt gave him a little bit of a disgusted look, "Why don't we make it interesting?"

"Interesting?" Kurt asked with a tiny smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"A race back." Blaine grinned and Kurt raised both eyebrows in surprise, looking intently at Blaine.

"You can barely breathe right now." He pointed out and Blaine laughed.

"I'm fine. So you wanna race?"

"Sure," Kurt shrugged and then gave Blaine one more glance before he placed himself beside him, facing the way they were running, "so what are the stakes?"

"Loser goes out to get us coffee and bagels for breakfast."

"Alright deal." Kurt gave Blaine his hand and they both shook on it, before Kut gave Blaine a suspicious look, "no powers though."

"I promise i won't use powers."

Kurt nodded slowly, and as he turned to get back in position, Blaine began counting down.

"5...4...3...2...Hey, not fair!" He called out as Kurt took off before he had finished counting, while Kurt only waved at him over his shoulder as they both began to run at their full speed through the park and back towards the exit.

"Cheater!" Blaine yelled as he came up next to Kurt, both of them diving through the iron gate of the park and back onto the road by the store.

"I said no powers, not that i would play fair!" Kurt yelled back with a laugh and Blaine growled lightly as he pushed his legs faster to make it to Kurt's side.

As he tried to pass by him, Kurt started laughing and it was so infectious that Blaine also started to laugh. They felt as if they were kids again, running together like this. It was freeing, spontaneous and silly. Just what they both needed to break up the emotion over what they were doing.

Kurt just reached the wall of the motel a milisecond before Blaine's hand touched it and they both burst out in giggles as they took in both of their red, sweaty faces. 

"I can't believe we just raced back like little kids." Kurt huffed out as he tried to catch his breath, placing one arm over Blaine's shoulders to keep himself upright as they moved back to their door.

"I can't believe you cheated." Blaine replied as he pushed Kurt's arm off of him, making his best friend giggle as he gave him a playful glare.

"Anything to be served breakfast and coffee in bed." Kurt grinned at him and Blaine shook his head with a small smile on his face.

As they walked into their room, Blaine went to shower first because being the loser, he was the one that had to go and retrieve their coffee and bagels once the coffee shops opened. Blaine still had a small smile on his face though, this mornings events had made his mind clear and had placed his emotions all in a straight line.

He felt like he could actually deal with what he was doing now, and the stress he felt had all but melted away after the race with Kurt.

A quick glance in the mirror as he got dressed told him he also needed a shave. He sighed as he produced a razor in his hand, and a can of shaving foam in the other. Once his face was clean and he felt infinitely more human, he walked back out to the bedroom. Kurt was sorting through things in his bag, and Blaine just watched him while he waited for him to look up.

Once Kurt saw him, he gave him a smile. 

"Done?" 

"Yeah, you can go now." Blaine replied as he took some money from their bag by the dresser and Kurt stopped him as he walked past.

"Did you shave?" Kurt asked as he rubbed his fingers over Blaine's chin, "can i have a razor?"

"Sure." 

Another razor appeared in Blaine's hand, which he handed to his friend before giving him a salute.

"I'll be back soon. I'm gonna take the car to the coffee shop." 

"Be safe okay?" 

"Yeah."

Blaine made sure that the door was locked as he left, because Kurt wouldn't hear anything going on in the room while he was in the shower, then made his way to the car. He sighed out a deep breath as he sat in the seat, and calmed down his already racing heartrate.

He was anxious, but he knew he had to get past it. He and Kurt had to be calculated and calm while they were hiding out and once he felt himself calm down enough, he drove down the street to search for a coffee place.

Once he found one that looked nice and cozy, he parked on the street and walked inside. The smell of a coffee house was so comforting to him, he just had to stand and smell first, letting the aroma of coffee and baked goods fill his senses.

He made his way to the counter where a very tall, quite good looking, dark haired guy was serving customers. The guy sent a smile at him as he thanked the lady in front of him before giving him his full attention. He had the most piercing green eyes Blaine had ever seen.

"Hi there, welcome to ...what can i get for you?" he asked with a kind smile and Blaine felt a little stumped over what to ask for.

"Erm...i-er...two lattes, and two bagels please."

"Sure. What kind of bagels you after?" the good looking guy asked again, with another warm smile on his face and Blaine stood dumbfounded as he looked at the counter, but the guy went on, "we have the everything bagel, honey wheat, cinnamon raisin, pumpernickel, blueberry. And that doesn't include the toppings."

"Erm...what's the best to have?" 

"Well i like the blueberry bagel with strawberry cream cheese and bananas, but that's just me." 

"Erm...i think everything bagels is a safer choice."

"Ok, fillings?"

"Cream cheese i guess." Blaine said and as the guy continued to stare at him with that smile, he felt his face heat up and a returning smile grace his lips, "what flavours of cream cheese do you have?"

The dark haired guy gave Blaine a once over with his eyes before listing them off for him.

"We have honey-cinnamon, blue cheese, strawberry, Honey-Orange, tropical...or we have jellies, strawberry, apple and blackberry, or Nutella, or marshmallow fluff...your decision handsome."

Blaine felt his face go bright red, and he looked down shyly. He had never had somebody boldly come onto him before. Then again, this was Chicago and not backwards, homophobic Ohio. He grinned as he looked back up, just to find the guy giving him a warm and welcoming look while he patiently waited for Blaine's order.

"I guess i'll go with apple and blackberry jelly and strawberry cream cheese?"

"You asking what i think?"

"Erm."

"It's okay. Sorry just teasing ya, i'll be right back. Can i take a name?"

"Bl-Stephen." Blaine corrected himself quickly, but the guy didn't catch the slip up only gave him a wink and turned to get his order.

Blaine breathed out a sigh of relief, and shaking slightly at almost slipping on his own name. He would have to get used to calling himself Stephen while they were out here.

He shook off his slight fear which had arisen at that, and waited patiently for his order. He glanced around the coffee shop, noting the people that were sitting in it, none of whom were focused on him so he relaxed a little more.

"here ya go," the guy's voice came back and Blaine looked down to see his order on the counter, "8.95 please."

The guy was still grinning at him in that warm way that made Blaine's stomach a little fluttery, while he handed him a ten.

"Keep the change." he told him as he took the paper bag and the coffees, but the guy only grinned and placed a slip of paper into the holder between the coffee cups.

"Thanks. I hope you come back." he said and Blaine looked at the small piece of paper and then the guy, nodding to him before turning to leave.

Once back inside the car he took the small piece of paper in his hand and read it. Huh. The guy's name was Marcus and that was his phone number, with a smiley face underneath and the words call me.

Blaine blushed again as he started the car and headed back to the motel. 

He could not believe it. He was hit on, given a number, flirted with. He smiled to himself as he held the note between his fingertips as he drove. But...there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He frowned as he thought about Kurt.

Kurt would never get to New York. Kurt would never date. Would never find a good guy to be his boyfriend. Kurt would never get married. Kurt would never have the life he wanted. Becasue they were out here now, hiding, evading police, evading the life they once hoped for and can never have now.

As he was thinking about all of the things he wouldn't be doing, and the things Kurt would never get to experience. Their first times, their first loves, first dates, first engagements. A thought randomly popped inot his head that made him pause for thought.

A random thought that had no place in his mind right now.

'Unless he and Kurt were together.'

He shook the thought away as soon as it appeared. No way. Kurt was his best friend, had been his best friend since they were young. He wouldn't jepordize that now for a chance at experience dates, and sex.

He couldn't do that to him and Kurt. Their bond was all he had left. Kurt was like family. And this was certainly no time to be thinking about such things. They were on the run.

But...Kurt was beautiful. Blaine had always thought so. Kind, generous, smart, had a nasty attitude when threatened and a tongue as vicious as a viper when he wanted to be.

He did love him. 

That would all be for nothing if he and Kurt hooked up and made their friendship awkward and fragile. He couldn't do it. He refused to even give it some thought.

As he pulled into the motel parking lot he scrunched the tiny note in his hand and when he opened his fist, it was gone. No need to make anything more complicated than it already was.

When he opened the door with his mind rather than his hands, because they were full, he found that Kurt was sitting in some kind of yoga pose in a pair of very little shorts. His brain headed straight back to his thoughts from before.

When he thought Kurt was beautiful. 

He turned red and shook it off as Kurt smiled at him.

"Hey, you're back. Was about to send a search party." Kurt laughed as he got up stretching out his arms and legs before reaching out to take the bag from Blaine, "what did you get?"

"Erm...cream cheese, strawberry, and apple and blackberry jelly."

"Nice choice, it smells incredible."

Blaine gave him a half assed smile before Kurt handed him the bag back with his own bagel inside. Blaine's brain short circuited a little as Kurt moaned when he bit into his breakfast. 

Could he please catch a break?

At this rate the whole room will be shaking soon. And he had nothing to distract himself from Kurt now.


	11. Chapter 11

"I think we need to leave." 

Blaine looked up from the magazine he was reading to stare at Kurt across the room.

"What?" he asked as Kurt took a deep breath from where he was laying on his bed, flipping through channels on the t.v.

"We need to leave Chicago," Kurt said as he stared back at Blaine, with a guilty look on his face, "we should be moving around, not staying in one place too long."

"Right." Blaine couldn't really say much else, Kurt was the smart one, he was good at making plans and ideas.

"I wish we could stay here, but we're going to need a lot more than a motel. We need to find a place, low key to stay in long term." Kurt explained and Blaine gave hima confused and curious look.

"How long term we talking here?"

"However long we can." Kurt shrugged.

"You means years?" Blaine asked rhetorically as he raised both eyebrows and his eyes went all sad and watery.

"Yes." Kurt said as he looked away from those watery eyes of his best friend. 

Blaine threw the magazine over the other side of the room, and Kurt could feel the tension shoot through the air in the room so he quickly got up to move closer to Blaine. But Blaine put his hand up to stop him from sitting with him, shaking his head and trying to hold back his emotions.

"Blaine, honey look at me," Kurt said softly, coaxing his distraught looking friend, but Blaine only glanced up at him before looking away again, "i'm not leaving you to do this alone. We started this together, we finish this together."

It took a while for the sentence to sink in and when it did, Blaine elt out a huge sigh and Kurt copied him, the tension in the room melting away but Blaine's form slumped with defeat as Kurt watched him closely.

"We're never going to see our families again are we?" Blaine's voice was small and weak sounding, as if he didn't want the answer but knew it already.

"Probably not." Kurt answered for him, and Blaine nodded slowly as Kurt sat down beside him, reaching out a hand to Blaine, grasping his shoulder and turning him slightly so that he could meet his eyes, "I'm thinking Texas, or Kentucky. Somewhere nobody would expect us to go."

"But they would know we would go somewhere unexpected," Blaine said thoughtfully and Kurt raised an eyebrow but said nothing back, "so maybe Florida, or California?"

After a short while of thinking, it was Kurt's turn to nod slowly.

"Maybe." he agreed slightly, before giving his friend a more warm and comforting look, "We could probably hit some sites on the way?"

"Sites?" Blaine asked curiously and Kurt smiled wider.

"Indianapolis?"

Blaine's eyes widened as he recognized where Kurt's thoughts were going instantly.

"Oh my god! Hidden Paradise!" He exclaimed loudly, with Kurt giggling at his excitement.

"Where we first met." 

"I definitely want to do that. Gosh, i havent been there in so long." Blaine's face had a look of childish wonder on it, thinking back to the old days, visiting that camp site with his family, saving Kurt from the tree, gaining a best friend forever.

"It's probably different now."

"Probably." Blaine agreed with him, but he was still looking forward to it.

****

They left during the night, giving the key back to the front desk and giving no names and not exchanging any words with the man at the desk before getting in the car and leaving back the way they came in.

Chicago was almost totally changed at night, a lot of cars, people and lights around, but once they were on the highway, Blaine relaxed. Kurt was driving this time, claiming they had to take the long journeys in turns.

"I don't know what we're going to do when we get to indianapolis. Where do we stay?" Kurt asked after about 20 minutes on the highway, and Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe a tent?" 

Kurt laughed lightly.

"Maybe."

Another 30 minutes later, they had to stop to stretch their legs, and to get gas. In the gas station though, Blaine stayed in the vicinity of the car while Kurt went into the little store. There were other cars and people around, so Blaine was constantly glancing at everyone to see if anyone was looking at him. So far, everyone seemed to ignore he and Kurt.

Like nobody was even chasing them.

Blaine knew he couldn't let himself or Kurt become complacent with that though, they knew at some point that somebody was going to be after them. 

As Kurt came back to the car, he had two coffees in hand, giving one to Blaine with a smile before climbing back into the drivers side.

As Blaine climbed inside the car, Kurt didn't even give him the chance to put his seatbelt on before he sped back out and onto the highway.

"Woah! What's the rush?!" He asked a little worriedly and Kurt shook his head.

"There was somebody watching me in the store. I don't know why, but i got a bad feeling."

"Oh ok. Shit."

Blaine made sure to look in the mirrors as they drove, but he didn't really see any suspicious cars that were following them so maybe it was just Kurt's fear that got the best of him. Blaine knew that fear though, he really couldn't blame Kurt.

But his guilt came back as he looked at his best friend. Kurt was extremely pale and looked shaken. Blaine felt so bad about dragging Kurt through all of this. Maybe he should just save Kurt the trouble and disappear on his own.

"You alright?" he asked as they headed down the off ramp towards Indiana, and Kurt nodded slowly.

"yeah, sorry i think it just got to me a little."

"I know." Blaine sighed sadly.

"It's not your fault, so don't make that face." Kurt said sternly, and Blaine furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What face?"

"That sad, doe-eyed, kicked puppy dog look that says, 'it's all my fault, and i feel so bad for Kurt', look." Kurt explained and Blaine raised an eyebrow before his face split into a grin and he laughed.

"You really do know me don't you." He said and Kurt laughed too.

"Well, duh." Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, "i know where your mind goes, and i know how you work Blaine, you want to take all of the blame all the time, because it's who you are. But you know me too, i'm a stubborn bitch when i want to be, but i'm also fiercely protective of you, so-"

"So, you would have done this even if nothing extreme happened." Blaine finished for him and Kurt gave him a small smile.

Blaine couldn't help the grin that crossed his face, although it still didn't assuage his guilt.

"You know me too." Kurt told him and silence followed.

They were as close as two people could possibly be, Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't be doing this if he really didn't want to. But was it enough? Was it the right thing?

He could save Kurt all the trouble with the law and the government if he went alone, he knew that his best friend would never agree with him on that. Kurt was stubborn, stubborn til the end.

But Blaine wanted to protect him just as much.

2 hours later they were coming into Indianapolis, and Kurt was on the look out for a low key place that they could stay. Blaine was fast asleep in his seat, and Kurt didn't want to wake him. As he drove around the neighbourhoods slowly, looking for a place to go, he came across the sign for the camp ground s that they were headed towards. 

He grinned to himself at the memories of this place, but he still did not want to disturb Blaine, it looked like his friend was having a quite restful, peaceful sleep right now, something that he hadn't had since they started out here.

He pulled into the camp grounds entrance about 10 minutes later and drove up the old path his father used to take them, when they used to make it up here for fishing trips. He stopped the car where he didn't see any tents or people, a secluded spot. Somewhere he could stop the car and sleep.

They would have to spend the first night in the car this time. Until Blaine was awake Kurt couldn't make any decisions without him.

He cut off the car, reached into the back seat to grab the blankets that they had for such an occasion and made sure to cover Blaine up with it first, before pulling some of it over hismelf and trying to get comfortable in his seat.

It was hard to find a suitable position to sleep in, but he eventually got so tired he just dropped.

****

Kurt awoke very stiff and sore, and there was a weight on his chest that was making it hard to breath. He tried to move in his sluggish state but he couldn't, there was literally something heavy on top of him, keeping him pinned in position.

He opened one eye and looked down, seeing a mass of messy dark curls underneath his chin. Oh.

Blaine was laying on him. Kurt also found that they were laying more horzontally than when he went to sleep. The seats were flat down and there was some sort of cushion in the middle console, and Blaine had rolled onto his side of the car and his head and chest were resting over Kurt.

Kurt relaxed and tugged a hand free to run it across the messy hair that was tickling his neck and chin. Blaine's curls were soft and a little tangled so Kurt made sure to move his fingers through them slowly and not to pull too hard, flattening them out and removing the knots in them as gently as he could.

He loved Blaine's hair. It was his second favourite thing about is friend, first being his deep hazel eyes. Blaine hated his own hair but Kurt loved the curls. They were so cute when Blaine was younger, but as he got older it just made Blaine look more handsome, but also curls made people see his soft side. 

The curls were like his personality, cute, sweet, and a little crazy. 

He laughed quietly at his description, jogging Blaine's head a little and making his best feiend grumble in his sleep. Kurt could feel the vibrations from Blaine's groan against his own chest, and he was surprised at his body's reaction to that. 

It was a little strange. The itch underneath his skin for more contact, the uncomfortable feeling in his gut and the intense heat in his face. No, no. He wouldn't go down that road, he had been down it before.

There was no way he could do this again. He had a crush on Blaine before, as they became teenagers, and Kurt realized he was gay, he had noticed Blaine's looks a lot more. His friend's face went from chubby and kid like, to chiseled and strong, his nose got longer and bigger, tough looking, his eyelashes were long, and that bought out the fantastic beauty of his eyes.

His face changed almost over night for Kurt, and he began staring at Blaine more and more as teenagers. He developed a crush on his best friend, a very intense crush. He began to daydream about telling Blaine he loved him, and having Blaine saying it back. 

He just never developed the courage to sat anything and eventually realized that the friendship he had, and the bond they shared was more important than a fantasy.

He couldn't go through it again. They had to have clear minds out here, they had to protect each other. Kurt could not put them in jeopardy because of left over residue of feelings.

He sighed into Blaine's curls once more before he felt Blaine moving and waking up. He took is hand back out of Blaine's hair as his best friend blinked the sleep from his eyes. 

"Hey you, mind moving off me. Kind of uncomfortable now." Kurt said quietly and Blaine groggily looked at him before glancing around the car and moving away slowly.

Kurt groaned as he moved his legs, they felt incredibly stiff from being down in the footwell all night, he stretched his arms and back as Blaine did on his seat.

"Sorry, i woke up in the night," Blaine explained as he ran a hand over his face, "realized that i kind of stole the blanket from you and you were getting cold. So i covered us both and had to move closer."

"It's ok honey, thank you." 

They exchanged a small smile, before Kurt's bladder decided it needed to be emptied. He excused himself for a toilet break and Blaine had to also, so they wetn separate ways in the bushes.

Coming back to the car, Kurt placed his hands on the side of it and stretched out the aching muscles in his shoulders and legs. He heard Blaine chuckle at him as he walked back.

"I guess i should comment about your legs being so long or something and getting cramped up."

"Well short legs like yours tend to fare better in cramped places." Kurt turned to smirk at him, causing Blaine to pout playfully.

"That hurts my feelings." Blaine answered and Kurt rolled his eyes as he laughed.

Following their short silence Blaine and Kurt both looked around at the grounds they were parked. Kurt had lots of memories here, this spot and quite a few others around were the very spots he and his father would come every summer. 

He could feel himself start to get emotional and he turned his back as Blaine looked at him. His eyes watered as he thought about his dad, and the amount of worry he's probably putting him through right now.

They had been away from home for 6 days, and it still did not seem real.

He choked on a shuddering breath, and quickly tried to rein his emotions back inside but there was a soft hand working it's way across the back of his shoulders now and a warmth spread through him.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was low and gentle, comforting and Kurt was so incredibly grateful at this moment that he wasn't alone.

"I miss my dad." he whispered as the tears now escaped the confines of his lashes and made their way down his cheeks.

Blaine only nodded slowly but said nothing, just kept his hand on Kurt's back until Kurt couldn't take it anymore and burst into aguished sobs. Blaine spun him around and crushed him into his chest, arms tightening their grip around him, and Kurt buried his face in his own hands before hiding his head in Blaine's jacket.

Blaine looked away in shame but continued to hold his sobbing friend against him, wishing beyond anything that it didn't have to be this way. 

He would do absolutely anything for Kurt to be able to go home. Anything.

"Sorry, i know i'm being a little pathetic." he heard Kurt mumble into his chest and hugged him tighter while he shook his head.

"No, no. You're not pathetic, you're emotional. It's okay, I miss my family too." he told him, but Kurt shook his head as he raised his head, but not yet pulling out of Blaine's arms.

"But I don't want to upset you, I know this is even harder for you." Kurt said as he placed their foreheads together.

"No way." Blaine said with a small smile, "Don't do that to yourself. It's hard for both of us, not just me. You have to stop worrying about me, Kurt. If you need to cry, just cry. I'm here for you."

Kurt nodded against him, breathing slowly to calm himself down, Blaine just kept his arms around his shoulders until Kurt pulled away. 

Kurt walked around the grounds where the car was parked, looking at the trees and the bushes around them. He took a deep breath in and managed a small smile as he turned back to Blaine.

"It's this place, you know? It's so special." 

"I know, it's special for me too." Blaine smiled at him but Kurt shook his head a little with a sad grin.

"Yeah, but I wasn't thinking about the time we met each other." He said as he turned his eyes to the car.

"Oh, thank you. That hurt." Blaine added sarcastically, feigning pain as he put his hand to his chest.

Kurt laughed quietly.

"Don't be silly, you know this will be our place forever. But...you remember me tellig you about our trips up here, me and dad."

"Yeah."

"I don't think i told you about the first one, after my mom died."

"No you didn't." Blaine's smile turned a little sombre as he watched Kurt, his friend looked so down right now as he was trying to put on a brave face.

It just made Blaine feel even more guilt.

"After mom died," Kurt started as he walked slowly around the grass, not looking at Blaine, stuck in telling his memory, "i was quiet, despondent, and i think my dad was worried about me having some kind of low level depression. He thought a trip away might help, because therapy was a bust."

Blaine smiled sadly as he watched, keeping quiet while Kurt told his story.

"The first night here, i remember it raining so much, and setting up the tent in the rain. The next day the sun was out, and everything was drying up, so my dad decided he would get the grill out and cook burgers and sausages for us," Kurt let out a short laugh as he focused his gaze on a little spot just beyond the car, "i remember hearing this loud crash and a lot of colourful words that i won't repeat...and i come out and see my dad chasing a raccoon around that had this giant hamburger in its mouth."

Blaine grinned when Kurt started laughing quietly.

"It was just so funny, i just started laughing...booming laughter you know. My dad just stopped and looked at me. From that point on, i got better. We were talking and chatting and having fun like before."

"I would have paid good money to see Burt chasing a raccoon." Blaine added and Kurt nodded at him.

"Yeah. I don't really remember the second trip, but i know on our third trip, i met you."

Kurt turned to look at him, staring at him with so much warmth in his eyes, that it made Blaine's breath hitch a little as he stared back. 

"Best day of my life." Blaine told him and Kurt's smile got even wider.

"Mine too."


	12. Chapter 12

They decided that they needed somewhere to stay on the grounds, but as Kurt was trying to work out if they should ask the staff at the entrance for a tent or find a cabin, Blaine materialized a huge tent in front of the car and Kurt stood dumbfounded for a second before turning to Blaine with nod.

"Ok, that'll do."

The first few hours of the late afternoon were spent reminiscing about their first meeting and the following day when they played together for the whole day. Blaine claimed that his mother was worried because for the very first time, Blaine had told and shown another person his powers. 

Blaine told Kurt he was adamant he could trust him, which was why he did. Kurt told him about his shock at Blaine's powers at first and then exclaiming that he thought they were so cool, and he wa a little jealous that he couldn't do any of what Blaine could.

After the reminiscing came to an end, they endured a comfortable silence that seemed to stretch until it got dark. Kurt had made them dinner as best he could, as Blaine could heat up the cans of soup they had. Kurt also had been holding cutlery and bread rolls inside the car. 

After eating they made their way inside the tent, once the bugs started flying around and lay side by side just staring into the darkness above them.

"Do you ever think about what we could have done differently?" Kurt's voice was quiet in the dark and Blaine turned his face to see him better.

"What?"

"Like was there another way to do this? Instead of running i mean."

"Like talk to the police?"

Kurt shrugged. Blaine could feel the movement against his own arm.

"Kurt, they would have taken me away."

"We don't know that for sure-"

"They would have scientists poking at me, people trying to evaluate me, making me use my powers. Maybe even killing me and doing research on my stem cells."

"Blaine, that's a little extreme." Kurt said and Blaine scoffed at him, starting to get a little upset.

"Weren't you the one worried about it before?" his question cut through the air in the tent and Kurt paused as he turned to look at him.

"I'm just saying...nevermind. Bee, i would not have let them take you anywhere where they could hurt you. I would have fought with you. Trust me."

"I do trust you." Blaine gave him a tight smile before turning back to look at the top of the tent, "but if you're having doubts Kurt, you can go home."

"No way, i'm not leaving you out here." Kurt said almost deadly serious tone of voice making Blaine feel safe, and he turned his head to find Kurt staring at him in the darkness.

"I am not leaving you." Kurt said again, "we're in this together."

Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand, and held it tightly. Blaine gave him a smile as he squeezed his hand back. Their hands resting between them as thye both turned back to stare upwards.

Kurt sighed a couple of times, but Blaine didn't ask what was wrong. He knew.

Even after Kurt seemed to be a little better, Blaine knew his best friend was still so sad. He had to leave all of his loved ones behind, and give up his entire life and future just because Blaine couldn't keep himself in control.

Blaine frowned to himself. He could leave, leave Kurt to go home and travel around on his own. He could give Kurt back the life he was missing. He could make a go of it alone. 

As Kurt fell asleep, Blaine turned to watch him. Memorizing his friend's face. 

Kurt was kind, cute and attentive, he could make friends at the drop of a hat, he would get to New York, have guys fall over themselves for his attention. He would have a life. A life without Blaine ruining it.

He nodded to himself once and leaned over to place a kiss against Kurt's cheek, once and twice again, before unzipping the tent and walking away. 

****

Kurt woke up cold.

He sneezed and sniffled as he pulled the blanket around him tighter. He was expected a groan of discomfort from beside him as he pulled at the blanket, but it was quiet. In fact it was too quiet. He couldn't hear Blaine breathing.

He looked over at the empty side of the tent, and waited. Maybe Blaine was relieving himself outside somewhere. After a few minutes though, he sat up. Where was he?

Did he not sleep well and went for a walk? Did he get into trouble somewhere and needed help? Maybe he decided to sleep in the car because it was warmer. No, because he would have woken Kurt up too.

He rubbed his face and pushed himself up on his knees to move out of the tent. Looking around he couldn't see much, it was getting lighter in the sky so it was nearing morning. He stodd up and shivered as he stretched out his body. 

Looking around he saw no sign of Blaine anywhere. The conversation from last night, sprung into his mind. The doubt and uncertainty that he voiced before they slept. Would Blaine have run off thinking he was doing Kurt a favour? 

As Kurt thought about it he scoffed at himself, that definitely did not sound like something that Blaine would do. But then again, he had been incredibly down for the last week. And Kurt knew that Blaine blamed himself for them both being out here, even though it was Kurt's chocie to stay with him. He wouldn't be anywhere else but right by his side.

Did he run?

Where would he go?

Kurt stopped by the car to think about where Blaine would run off to out here, they were in the woods, he wouldn't find-

The tree.

Kurt took off through the trees ahead of him, trying to work his way through from memory of years ago. He came upon a small clearing that he remembered, because there was a small trickle of water still there. That means the woods hadn't changed much in the last 10 years.

He walked around until he recognized the area, before starting to look up through each tree he passed. It only took about 10 minutes of searching before he found Blaine. Sitting on a high branch in the tree, with his arms crossed and leaning on another branch, watching light streak across the dark sky.

Kurt sighed a little in relief as he approached. Watching Blaine for a while before calling out.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." He said loudly and Blaine shook a little, his shoulders tensed and he didn't turn to regard his friend.

"Just go away Kurt, leave me alone." His voice was hostile, but Kurt knew Blaine, he knew he wasn't trying to be mean. 

He just smirked and tried again.

"I swear if you've saved somebody else from a tree Mr Hero, i'm gonna screw-" He tried to joke before Blaine cut him off with a yell.

"Kurt go away!"

"Why? So you can stew in your own feelings and try and force me to leave you behind. Well actually you're deciding to leave me behind." He replied, putting some anger into his voice as Blaine still refused to look down at him.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this. You could go home now, and say i coerced you into helping me escape or something-"

"I would never ever say something like that!" He interrupted Blaine with a glare on his face.

"But don't you get it?! I'm the freak with the powers that they're looking for, i'm the one that hurt people...you haven't done anything. You can go home and live a normal life." Blaine's angry tone at first, then turned into a sad one, and with a shake of his head Kurt could tell that Blaine was crying.

"How could i possibly live a normal life without my best friend?" Kurt asked gently, watching as Blaine's shoulders shook a little.

"You don't need a friend like me anymore." He replied brokenly and Kurt sighed.

This wasn't getting him anywhere. He had to do something. He thought for a minute of how he could gain his best friend's attention and then smirked as he got an idea.

He started to climb the tree.

"Alright..." he said as he began shimmying up the trunk of the tree, trying and failing sometimes to get his foot to hold on the bark.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm climbing this tree."

"You're going to fall." Blaine said with a little panic as Kurt climbed higher.

"Well i guess i'd better hope i have a best friend around here to help me a second time." Kur turned his smirk up to him and Blaine frowned a little.

"You're crazy."

"If i am then so are you," he said as he slips as he climbs higher causing Blaine to flinch every time, "We.Are.In.This.Together."

Blaine watches silently.

"I'm not leaving you, and so help me Blaine, you ever leave me, i'll shave your head in your sleep." He told his best friend, as he kept slipping and having to grab for the closest branch, seeing Blaine reach out a hand to help him should he fall, but he managed to hang on.

Kurt makes it to Blaine's branch and gives him a small warm smile. Which after a second Blaine couldn't help return. 

"I'm sorry if my doubts last night made you think i wanted to leave you," Kurt whispered quietly as he grabbed Blaine's hand, holding onto it tightly, "i was missing my dad, and i let fear cloud my head. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry."

"Then, you don't have to feel sorry either." 

They sat in silence for a while before Kurt shivered a little, being this high up made him feel a little queasy. He really hated heights now. Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they both sat and stared at the lightening sky. Once the sun came out above the trees, Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him a look of determination.

Blaine nodded as he returned the look.

Maybe they would be okay together now. Everything would work out eventually, right?


	13. Chapter 13

8 months later...

They had had a few close calls in the past 8 months away. They had also stayed in at least 5 states, and had become more streetwise than either of them expected. They got pretty good at detecting when they had outstayed their welcome in places, and when people were staring at them for too long.

Or when police cruisers start driving around slowly in the streets.

They've gotten pretty good at hiding. And they had each other's backs. They had worked out that it was too suspicious for one of them to always go out and buy food for two people, so they both went out at separate times to buy stuff just for themselves, and then met up back at base. Wherever base was at the time.

They even had their fare share of arguments about almost everything, one particularly bad one when Kurt got caught up in a conversation with one of their neighbouring people in a motel just outside Indiana, and Blaine just happened to wrap his arm around his waist, call him 'honey' and pull him back inside.

Kurt had exploded.

"What the hell Blaine! What was that?!" Kurt yelled as soon as the door shut behind them and Blaine turned to him with a glare.

"You tell me, Kurt! Someone could recognize us, you can't flirt with the neighbor." he spat out and Kurt raised both eyebrows and took a step back in surprise.

"Excuse me? Flirting?! Are you crazy?! He just asked me where to find a supermarket here." Kurt yelled in response, raising both his hands in exasperation.

"Yeah right. I saw how he was looking at you." Blaine replied as he looked away from Kurt and moved towards the bathroom.

"Wha- what are you stalking me now?" Kurt asked as he moved around the bed and kept Blaine in his line of sight, "I'm not allowed to talk to people?"

"I was trying to protect you. You said yourself how dangerous it is to be involved with anyone else." Blaine said from the doorway, placing both hands on the frame.

"You didn't have to do...that! You called me honey!" 

"What? You call me honey all the time." Blaine shrugged and Kurt glared at him harder.

"It was the tone. And wrapping your arm around me, making it look like we were together? What the fuck was that for?" 

"I just... it was... this is stupid, Kurt. I was getting that guy away from you." Blaine said as he went into the bathroom and shut the door, but Kurt huffed and walked over to shout through it.

"No, you were the stupid one! I'm your friend. Not your boyfriend, not your lover and definitely not your property. You can't tell me what i can or can't do, especially when i wasn't doing anything but being a good neighbour! I didn't like that." He yelled and banged his hand against the door in anger too, to get his point across.

The door opened and Blaine was right at his nose, glaring just as hard back at him.

"Oh now I'm stupid? For what exactly, making you sure that you do what you always said we should do, to not talk to anyone? God, I'm so fucking tired of your seniority, and you always having to be right! I'm tired of this." 

Kurt pushed away from him and walked back over to the door, grabbing his bag along the way.

"Yeah, me too. I'm so fucking tired of this, Blaine." he said, less in anger this time and more frustrated and sad, but Blaine didn't catch the tone and yelled over him.

"Maybe you should leave then!"

Kurt looked back at him with a stare that was slightly worried, slightly curious, and slightly sad. He stared for a few seconds, before hanging his head and sighing lightly. The anger now leaving him as his shoulders slumped.

"I'm not doing this again, I... I need some air." he said without looking back at Blaine, walking out of the door and slamming it shut behind him.

It had been a few hours until Kurt went back to the room, and Blaine had been stewing and crying in frustration over what he had done. He and Kurt had talked through it and Blaine had promised to never do that to Kurt again. 

Kurt knew that there was something Blaine was keeping to himself, he could see it in his eyes as he apologized. But they left it at that and carried on. 

After that spat though, they had decided to leave that place in the morning and head down along the I-70 to Missouri. There was a cozy little motel place they found, just on the outskirts of the state, in a small county called Neosho. It was more countryside than anything and Kurt felt a little safer there.

The motel itself had been like an apartment complex, all be it a small one. They had a neighbour there too, apparently a lady who stayed there consistently and never leaves. Mrs Thompkins. The man at the front desk had given them a lotof information about the other long term guests here, but Kurt only took the key, smiled politely and told him they would be staying for a while.

This place is where they picked up a few street smarts, like going shopping individually in a local supermarket, and not being seen together around the place too much. 

It was also the first place they had realized that their faces and names were on the television and radio, and that apparently there was a man hunt for them nationwide now.

That day, Blaine had come inside the apartment with a huge grin on his face, and arms full of paper bags while Kurt was busy sorting through clothes to wash.

"Mrs Thompkins sends her love." He exclaimed with a cheesy shit eating grin.

She hated Kurt, but loved Blaine.

"Are you kidding, the woman hates me." Kurt replied with an eye roll and a sigh.

"Maybe if you hadn't called Mr Kibble a fat, mangy orange thing." Blaine laughed and poked him in the side as he walked around him to their little kitchenette area to unload the bags.

"It was leaving mice on our doorstep, what am supposed to do pat it's head and call it a good boy?" Kurt squawked indignantly.

"It's a cat not a dog." Blaine said without turning around and Kurt huffed.

"Well mice aren't appreciated."

"It was a gift." Blaine shrugged with a smirk.

"No a gift is a new Dior scarf."

"Where is a cat supposed to get a scarf?" Blaine asked rhetorically but Kurt ignored him.

"She should have more control over it."

"Come on, owners don't have any control over their cats, ok, they do their own thing, they do whatever they want whenever they want, regardless of people's distaste." Blaine stated as he leaed agaisnt the side of the counter, and then looked over at Kurt curiously, "Kind of like you actually."

Kurt's back tensed a little at the words and he turned slowly to regard Blaine with a stare that could melt ice. Blaine only smiled innocently.

"Are you comparing me to a mangy moggy?" Kurt asked with ire and Blaien shook his head quickly.

"No, definitely not a mangy moggy, more like a lion."

Kurt had instantly preened at that causing Blaine to laugh.

It was after their little discussion about the cat that Blaine had decided to see what was on their television to watch. He got bored in the evenings with nothing to do. As he switched it on though, the channel he turned to was the news station and he paused as he turned it up so that Kurt could hear.

"Breaking News Coverage today..."

"erm...Kurt?"

Kurt had looked over at Blaine's insistent and worried voice, and had been shocked himself at what was on the screen. Pictures of them, side by side and the news anchor was going over the story.

"...looking for two young men, 17 year old Blaine Anderson and 18 year old Kurt Hummel. The first is believed to be connected to an incident at a local Ohio high school that caused serious damage, including the hospital admission of several classmates, two of them in critical condition. The authorities warn that they could be dangerous, and ask for citizen collaboration to locate them as soon as possible. For further advice and for any more information on this story please..."

Blaine turned it off. 

Okay, they couldn't stay here right now.

They left that night, dragging all of their stuff out at night, but leaving the key in the door for the staff to find, not risking anyone seeing their faces after that news story aired.

They moved across state and into Kansas. As soon as they drove across state lines, Kurt had turned to Blaine, whom had been driving and smirked slightly. He mustered up his very best Dorothy impression and sighed aloud.

"Oh Toto, there's no place like home." 

He saw Blaine's eyes widen and then his head turn ever so slightly to give him an unimpressed look. Kurt couldn't help but laugh for 10 minutes straight as Blaine pouted and remained silent.

They had spent a week in their car, before Blaine had enough and told Kurt to find them a place to stay. They drove for around 2 straight hours before coming across a rather shabby looking place that was very questionable and had a run down old car rusting in its car park. But that was where they were going to stay, because whoever owned the place would surely not do anything about two young boys running from police staying there as long as they paid.

And it was true. 

There was a lot of drug use outside every night, Blaine made sure to lock the door and shut the windows every time they were in, just in case. Kurt had disappeared for 30 minutes one day and had brought back handfuls of different colours that they could put in their hair. Blaine had been skeptical about a hair change but Kurt had eventually persuded him to go a few shades lighter than his own hair. 

Blaine didn't like it. But it didn't look like him anymore, which was good. Kurt also had purchased a pair of glasses that Blaine could put on to hide his features even more. Kurt himself had chosen a reddish colour for his hair, and it actually suited him really well.

Kurt's hair had been growing over the past few weeks, so the coiff he used to have so high, was now laying over his head in a sweep, but it looked okay so Kurt left it. They would have to get used to the new hair.

Because of the newly added stress of the manhunt nationwide alert on television, Blaine had been having episodes during the night. He short curcuited the whole room, leaving sparks raining down from the light fixtures. He had also peeled some of the already bubbling wallpaper off of 2 of the walls, some of the furniture had been upside down one morning when they woke up. Clothes had been strewn all over the place too.

Kurt had only looked on with sympathy as Blaine went about fixing what he destroyed subconsciously. Kurt was becoming worried about him. Blaine would never look at him until he had cleared the mess away, and Kurt knew it was bothering him a lot. He didn't make a comment about it, there was nothing he could say that would make Blaine feel better right now. 

His best friend needed time.

After a few more weeks in the run down motel, they moved on when they thought that the drugged up messes outside were starting to attract to much attention. 

Next up was New Mexico. It was nice and friendly here. The people were cheerful, they had been in a cafe early one morning before the breakfast rush and the lady that served them, said he would get them free refills on their coffees before the other customers got in.

Kurt gave her a bright smile and she had blushed and turned back to the counter. Blaine raised an eyebrow and gave Kurt a knowing look but Kurt had promptly ignored him.

They stayed in New Mexico for a good long while. 4 weeks to be exact, from Albuquerque down to Sierra County and then on to a small town called Deming in Luna County. They had found a guy to rent a small villa apartment from, in a really shady looking part of town next to a truck stop. 

They had laid low there for a while.

Until one particular day.

Blaine had been at the supermarket, picking up some more stuff for them, and as he was wandering around the store, he kept seeing the same lady eyeing him up in every aisle. He didn't think too much of it, and kept on with the shopping. But when he had turned to the check out, he could see her talking to a security guard at the entrance and he had become a little worried.

He had left the shopping cart and proceeded to walk out of the store, jumping in the car and going back to the apartment where Kurt was. 

Kurt had decided it was time to leave New Mexico.

Arizona was next but it didn't last long, maybe 2 days at most. There were police cars everywhere here. And Kurt and Blaine decided that they didn't want to risk it, so headed up to Nevada, to find a cabin or something to stay in. 

Which they did.

But they had driven past Las Vegas, but had both looked at the lights and then at each other before deciding that it was much too cheesy for them to stay at.

Their cabin was up in Moutain Springs, and it was nice and cozy and hidden away from everything else. They had stock piled supplies so that they didn't have to go out, and Kurt had made the reservations for the cabin online, using a computer in an Internet Cafe, obviously using their fake i.d names and then leaving the amount of cash on the desk in the office. They didn't talk to anyone. And managed to slip underneath the radar on everything.

It was about 3 weeks in, that the cold weather hit and it started snowing. The cabin was warm enough and they had a working shower and an electric kettle for hot drinks. Blaine had grinned when he produced a pot of chocolate powder from the bag. 

As they both sat watching the snow falling outside the window, and sipping on their hot chocolate, Kurt's mind sprung him an idea and he turned to Blaine with a smile. Blaine furowed his brow as he watched Kurt smile at him, the smile seemingly playful but he had no idea what was going through Kurt's mind.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt started as he stared at him, "do you wanna build a snowman?"

He sang it a little and Blaine snorted as Kurt chuckled.

"Look, i know i have powers but i am far from Elsa. Stop it." he replied semi seriously, but Kurt only sang it again.

"Kurt-"

"Do you wanna build a snowman? it doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Kurt, seriously." he laughed as he pushed Kurt with his knee.

"Oh come on, you know you want to." Kurt pleaded with him and Blaine shook his head with a small sigh.

"If i'm Elsa, does that mean you're Anna?" Blaine said as he placed his mug in the window and then went to grab his coat and gloves, also creating some new snow boots on his feet.

Kurt's eyes lit up with a little excitement.

"Oh my god, i would love that." He said as he followed suit, Blaine making a pair of snow boots for him when he was ready too.

"You know what, actually no, it would be too weird. We'd be acting like brothers." Blaine mumbled a little as he walked towards the door of the cabin and Kurt raised an eyebrow as he followed.

"Why is it weird?" He asked and watched how Blaine avoided his eyes and walked outside but Kurt let it drop and followed after him.

It was amazing what Blaine could do with snow.

He made a small tornado of it that went around them and covered them in snow from head to toe, Kurt was laughing so hard he was crying and his stomach was hurting. As the tornado slowed down, Blaine made a couple of snowmen out of it and then tackled one of them. 

Kurt copied him and tackled the other one into the snow. This little play around outside in the snow, made them both forget where they were, and what they had been doing. Just focusing on laughing and being silly together. 

Blaine threw a snowball at him when Kurt wasn't looking and he turned a glare to him.

"Oh i see how it is," he said in a playfully deadly way as Blaine just looked away all innocently, "ok, you want a war Anderson, i'll give you a war."

Blaine used his powers to build them both a pile of snowballs and then they were both launching them at each other so hard. Kurt's aim was always perfect, filling up Blaine's face everytime. Once they were sufficiently soaked in freezing cold water, Blaine had an idea as they stood shivering from cold together.

He turned his back to Kurt, and made a huge igloo out of snow, building the compacted blocks first and piling them one after the other until it made a dome. He smiled at Kurt when he was done and gestured for his bestfriend to walk inside first. As Kurt walked inside the entrance, different blocks of snow and ice on the inside had started lighting up in all different colours. It was so beautiful. Kurt stared around in awe before bumping into Blaine, who was right behind him.

Forgetting the igloo for a moment, Kurt stared at Blaine's face beig lit up by all these different colours. Blaine was staring back, seeming almost frozen as Kurt stared at his face. Some pull between them made them step closer to each other, almost breathing the same air between them. Kurt couldn't help the blush that lit up his cheeks, but he noticed that Blaine's did too. 

Kurt leaned his face closer a little, expecting Blaine to do the same, shutting his eyes a little. There was a hand on his shoulder that snapped him out of whatever he was feeling. Blaine's soft smile coming into view when he reopened his eyes. 

Blaine's eyes were soft but nervous and avoided Kurt's gaze as he rubbed at the top of Kurt's arms.

"Come on," Blaine whispered to him, "let's go back in the cabin, i'm frozen out here."

Kurt could only nod. He was a little disappointed and a little sad about the rejection, but he followed after Blaine as he walked out of the igloo. He felt his shoulders slump as Blaine didn't turn to look at him at all when they were inside the cabin, he just disppeared into the abthroom and shut the door. Silence.

Kurt looked down and sighed. Okay, things would possibly be awkward now. Blaine probably knew about Kurt's feelings now. Shit.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine was freaking the fuck out.

He tried to calm himself down in the shower, but it wasn't working, only managing to rattle the tiles around the shower wall and the shower head itself. He reigned in his emotions a little, although they were still going haywire right now. He didn't want to destroy the cabin.

He sighed as he got out and redressed himself, looking at himself in the mirror for what felt like hours.

What had just happened? Was Kurt really going to kiss him, or had it been the atmosphere of the moment and lonliness? He had no idea.

What he did know was in that split second when Kurt had leaned in closer to him, he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to hold him close. And never let go. Kurt's eyes had been so sparkly in the lights from the snow in the igloo, almost like he was glowing with warmth. A warmth Blaine had wanted to sink into and snuggle down in.

But he couldn't. He wouldn't do that to Kurt. Not becasue of lonliness and the fact that they were only ones here right now. 

He rubbed his hands over his face, groaning a little in frustration. It was no secret to him that he had feelings for Kurt, they had been getting stronger since Chicago. But he couldn't make being on-the-run an excuse to be with Kurt. He couldn't hurt him like that.

They were each other's rocks out here, emotional and physical support. That wouldn't change though, would it?

He didn't know.

He heard a light tap against the door and startled a little. 

"Hey Bee, you done in there, i'm freezing out here, i need a shower." Kurt's voice called sftly through the door and Blaine stammered out a response.

"Erm...y-yeah...i erm- Yeah i'm done, give me a second."

Neither of them have ever had a boyfriend before. Blaine was not the perfect example of a stable boyfriend. Far from it. Kurt would be better of with someone else, he deserved better, much better than Blaine.

He sighed again as he toweled off his hair a little more before taking a deep breath and opening the door. 

He tried to smile at Kurt, but seeing the emotional turmoil in his friend's eyes, it fell short.

"All yours." He mumbled quietly as e moved past Kurt, trying not to touch him at all, and didn't look back when he felt Kurt's eyes on him.

There was a slight pause before Kurt walked into the bathroom and closed the door quietly.

Blaine flung himself down on the bed and sighed again as he stared out of the window to the left, watching the snow drifting through the air outside. He felt even more guilt when he thought back to Kurt, anyway he did this he was hurting him. He didn't want to put him in danger, and he knew if they took this step it would be such a big distraction. 

It could jeopardize everything.

But then...

Would it be a risk that they would be willing to make to have love? To feel connected? To have somebody to love while they are out here?

Is it a risk worth taking? 

He covered his face with his hands again, trying to fight the tears as they threatened to flow. His eyes were burning and he could feel the air around him go cold and still, a sign of his emotonial upheaval today.

Kurt came out of the bathroom after 5 more minutes, spying Blaine laying on the bed and feeling the chill in the air and watching as the light flickered on and off for a minute.

"Blaine," he called softly but it startled his friend on the bed and he sat up to look at him, "you okay?"

Blaine's eyes looked red and wild, as he stared at Kurt, the amount of sadness in those amber depths took Kurt's breath for a moment. 

Blaine shook his head as he turned his gaze away from Kurt's, feeling exposed and nervous now. Kurt took a couple of steps forward and sat on the end of the bed. 

"You can tell me what's bothering you, you know." He said, even as Blaien refused to look at him, but he could see his best friend's shoulders slump a little.

Blaine stayed silent. But it was awkward and Kurt could tell that there was something wrong. He tried again, reaching out to put his hand on the bed by Blaine's hand, not quite touching him but there for him just in case.

"Something's on your mind, Bee, i know it is. You can tell me." he insisted again, softly, "I mean, we havent kept secrets from each other for years...i know i did, with the bullying and all but-"

"I'm not doing it purposefully to you Kurt. I just don't know how to say it." Blaine responded, interrupting Kurt and the voice was broken and soft. 

"Well, just be honest. What can it hurt?" Kurt asked feeling nervous himself as he watched Blaine sigh and then turn to look at him.

Blaine's face was a mixture of fear and nervousness, his eyes betraing his emotional state right now, Kurt just wanted to throw his arms around him and comfort him but he held still. A steady, silent presence that he hoped would calm his friend.

"Before i say what's on my mind," Blaine started gently, "i need to know that you'll hear me out-"

"Blaine i promise-"

"No Kurt! I need you to listen first. Can you do that?" He was insistent and Kurt closed his mouth and nodded in silence.

Blaine took in a deep breath, shut his eyes for second to gather his thoughts and started to explain.

"Erm....i guess it started in Chicago. You know the day we had that race, and i lost?" Kurt just nodded at that, "i went to that coffee shop in the morning to get breakfast. There was a guy in there, at the counter serving, and he was pretty flirty with me."

Kurt remains silent but his lips pull tight together as his back goes a little rigid.

"I started thinking, you know, about everything that we will miss out on, while being out here. Love, friends, boyfriends, dating, sex," he paused as Kurt blushes a little, but Blaine ignores it, "marriage...building families."

Kurt tilted his head a little with curisoity but let Blaine carry on, even though he could tell it was extremely hard for Blaine to explain, he remained silent and patient.

"But as i sat in the car, looking at this guys number on the receipt...my mind kinda went to some place...some thoughts it hadn't before. And it surprised me." Blaine let out a small humorless laugh at that.

As he looked at Kurt, whom was watching him curiously, he sighed.

"My brain kind of brought up you actually," He admitted and Kurt's eyes widened but he didn't say a word, "and i couldn't help thinking, 'what if Kurt and i are together, we could have all of that out here'. But i brushed it away because i can't....i won't do that to you."

Kurt's brows furrow and he frowns as Blaine continues.

"Over the last few months, i've ignored it. The jealousy of that guy in the motel, the way everything might seem easier being together, the yoga positions you use..."

Kurt blushes again and he smiles a little at the floor.

"It's no secret that you're beautiful, i tell you all the time. But i was kind of at war with myself about us. You came into my life when i didn't think i would ever have any friends, when i was lonely and alone...you were my light in the dark. You still are. I didn't want to destroy that."

Kurt looks at him sadly, almost sympathetically, as Blaine focused his gaze on the ground.

"It became less about our situation and more about our friendship...that's why i said it was weird to think of you as a brother...because it runs a lot deeper than that."

"...I'm falling in love with you..." He whispered as he refused to meet Kurt's gaze, missing the shock on it.

Kurt's shock quickly dissipates and turns into a soft smile and warm eyes and when Blaine still refused to look at him he sighed and reached out a hand to turn his head up with a finger underneath his chin.

As their eyes connected, Kurt gave him a bright smile, but Blaine noticed his eyes were glassy.

"Can i say something now? While we're telling our secrets?" Kurt asked gently and Blaine nodded against his hand.

Kurt let his hand fall onto Blaine's forearm and gently squeezed as he moved a little closer.

"...i've been in love with you since i was 15." He admitted in a whisper of his own.

Blaine's slightly sad looking eyes turned brighter as he stared at Kurt with slight awe and disbelief.

"Don't give me that look. You know you're adorable." Kurt tried to joke a little, already feeling nerves clawing at him, but Blaine didn't laugh so he carried on, "when we came out to each other, i had a crush on you. And i was kind of at war with myself, weighing pros and cons about telling you, or about us being boyfriends. But i got this crazy irrational idea that, if we became boyfriends and it didnt work out...that i would lose the only best friend i've ever had. I didn't want that."

Blaine still had a kind of awe struck look on his face, but a little empathetic now.

"So i pushed it down, pushed the feelings away and focused on our friendship. Which worked for a good while...but being out here and having nobody else to trust, it's put things in prospective." Kurt carried on, growing ever more desperate to make Blaine undestand, "What i'm saying is, i'm not really afraid to lose you now. Because i know our friendship is strong enough to survive anything."

"It's true. Our friendship will never die. I told you that before." Blaine replied with a soft smile.

"I know."

They both stood and stared at each other for a good while, small smiles on their faces, but still awkward. Shuffling their feet and looking away shyly everytime they stared too long at the other.

Blaine sighed.

"Are we crazy?" He asked but still held a tiny smile, so Kurt knew it wasn't meant to offend.

Kurt stepped into his personal space with a chuckle, and one of Blaine's hands automatically rose to rest on the side of Kurt's face, thumb running underneath his eye.

"I'd rather us be crazy together, if i'm honest."

Blaine laughed with him at that, both of them then sighing out loud and then laughing together again. Blaine's line of sight dropped from Kurt's eyes to his mouth. It was a split second but Kurt caught it and leaned closer.

"You can do it you know."

"Do what?"

"Kiss me." Kurt said, which was more of a silent demand than a request.

Blaine laughed a little nervously as Kurt was staring at him, but before he could think about too deeply, he leaned forward, meeting Kurt halfway between them and sealing their lips together gently.

The kiss was kept light, in fact it was so gentle and light that it started filling Blaine with so much happiness that his powers made him start floating up and up and up. Right off the floor.

As Kurt felt himself lift up into the air, he gasped as he broke the kiss, throwing his arms around Blaine's shoulders as they lifted more and more.

"What?"

Blaine laughed and wrapped his own arms around Kurt's waist.

"You make me feel so giddy right now, so light. I'm floating."

Kurt smirked at him.

"Literally."

They both giggled together lightly as Kurt pulled himself closer, arms tightening around Blaine, and placing their foreheads together with a happy sigh.

As they floated Kurt kept giggling. Blaine only smiled warmly at him, as they came back together for another, longer kiss.

Kurt couldn't believe this was happening, something he had always dreamed about is actually coming true right now. Blaine was keeping the kisses gentle, but Kurt turned them a little deeper, just opening his lips a tiny bit and slotting them with Blaine's as he turned his head to the side. That was better.

****

The next morning wasn't as awkward as it could have been. Kurt thought it would be, because it was a new thing and they didn't really talk about how their relationship would change after they kissed. 

But he had no worries now. As he felt Blaine stir awake he looked over at him, and was blinded by the widest, happiest grin he had ever seen on Blaine's face. He smiled back and all his nerves kind of melted away.

"Good morning." Blaine said softly and Kurt couldn't help the blush on his face.

"Morning."

Kurt had to close his eyes because Blaine was staring at him with that grin and his eyes were shining and sparkling so brightly, it made his stomach flutter with warmth.

He felt a hand close around his cheek and opened his eyes slowly. That stomach flutter only grew stronger as Blaine leaned into his space and placed a gentle closed mouth kiss against his lips. 

"So it wasn't a dream?" Kurt asked a little disbelievingly, and Blaine chuckled quietly.

"Definitely not a dream." He said as he leaned in to kiss Kurt again.

This time Kurt was ready and kissed back. This kiss was a little different than the ones from the night before, it went a little deeper. Possibly a little too deep for day two of a new relationship, but they were both still on sleepy time brain mode. Or so Kurt put it down to that.

Blaine's tongue ran across Kurt's lips and Kurt was surprised about it so he gasped, and as his mouth fell open, Blaine's tongue invaded. But it wasn't unpleasant or unwanted. Kurt pushed into him more, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck tightly and holding them together while Blaine's tongue played against his own.

The first moan out of Kurt's mouth was very breathy, and that seemed to snap both of them out of the bliss of their kiss. They broke apart slowly, red faced and sending shy smiles to each other.

"Jeez...if you kiss me in the morning like that, i think i'll probably spontaneously combust eventually." Blaine broke the awkward shyness with a joke and Kurt couldn't help the full on loud laugh that ripped from him.

Blaine laughed too, and they both had to hold onto each other as they rolled around on the matress laughing. After the laughter died down, Blaine sighed and placed their foreheads together, a staple that was just them but somehow more intimate now and so different. 

"I love you." Kurt whispered against his mouth, their lips touching only the slightest as they moved.

"I love you Kurt."

Blaine rolled away after another 20 minute cuddle and giggle together, and kissed Kurt's forehead before heading for the shower. 

Kurt took a couple of minutes to himself, not being able to help the wide smile from spreading over his face. He placed his fingertips against his lips and closed his eyes. Kissing Blaine was still weird but a wonderful kind of weird. It was surreal. Almost like a dream.

Well it had been a dream of Kurt's, years ago. And the fact that it was the morning after his dream come true, it still seemed too good to be true. But as he sat and thought about it, they were already kind of acting like boyfriends before, just without the kisses.

And some kisses they were. Kurt could feel his face blush as he thought about his body's reaction to that this morning. It was no secret that he was turned on, he knew that from the fluttery feeling in his stomach and the stirring in his groin. 

He couldn't help but giggle again to himself. He really was turning into some kind of 12 year old school girl with a first crush. 

When Blaine emerged from the shower, Kurt took a second to watch him before getting up. Blaine was doing what he always did, walking around without a shirt on, and Kurt liked that this part of their relationship hadn't changed. They had seen each other as friends in next to nothing, and he admired how close they were. 

Blaine's blush was something new though. 

"I'm erm..." Blaine stammered as he looked through the bag for a shirt, obviously avoiding Kurt's eyeline, "I'm gonna go down to the store, see if they have any ingredients for pancakes."

"We have flour and stuff." Kurt told him, and Blaine turned to him after finding a shirt and pulling it on.

"I know, but i just wanted to do something special. You know, to mark our whole merging into boyfriends...?" He phrased it like a question as if he was thinking Kurt might call them something different.

Kurt just melted. And giggled again.

"Oh my god, it's really real," he mumbled as he fell back into the pillows, "i have a boyfriend...you are my boyfriend."

There was movement as Kurt lay with his face partly covered by the pillows and he turned as he felt Blaine standing over him, but didn't expect his grinning face to be so close. They were nose to nose as he turned and he blushed again.

"I'm really glad you are." Blaine said to him, before planting a small kiss on his nose.

"Me too."

"So...i am going to the store. I'll be back before you're even out of the shower." Blaine said and with a wink at Kurt he disappeared through the door, fumbling around in the living area for the car keys, and with a shut of the cabins front door he was gone.

Kurt couldn't hold in the squeaky screech he made in secret delight. His best friend turned boyfriend is so perfect. He couldn't think of anyone better suited for him. And he was so gentlemanly it was unreal.

Kurt thought he might be the luckiest guy in the entire world right now. And as he headed to the shower, his smile only got wider still.


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine couldn't help grinning as he drove the car down the winding path from the cabin and out to the camping kind of area, where the front offices were. Blaine could not believe that he and Kurt were making a go of being together now. It was unreal.

But Blaine knew it would be a lot of work to be together in that way, they had been friends for years, close as can be. The transition from friends to lovers was always hard right? He swore he read it somewewhere.

He would try his hardest to be perfect fro Kurt. He would buy things and make things, be sweet and be kind. He giggled when he thought over the kisses they had this morning. He still had that incredible light feeling in his chest and warmth accompanying it. 

He sighed as the he moved through the last part of the trees which opened into a carpark and a road, but as he looked left and right, he stopped the car dead.

There was some guy in a black suit, smart looking guy for all the way out here in Nevada, and he was talking to a woman who was wearing a staff uniform for the grounds. She was pointing somewhere off in the forest and Blaine realized that she was pointing towards where Kurt and he were staying.

He gulped and as quietly as he could he reversed the car back into the trees, all the way through some of the bushes as well, and turned the car around to head back to warn Kurt. 

They had to grab their things and leave. NOW.

Speeding up to the cabin, he left the engine running as he jumped out of the car, throwing open the door before he even reached it and barrelling through it, to see a surprised Kurt jump slightly as he ran through.

"Wha- what's going on?" Kurt asked but Blaine shook his head as he flung his hand towards the bedroom door, and everything in there flew out of the door and all over the floor, before it started folding itself in the air and then going inside the bags. Blaine stared at Kurt while the bags, now packed full of all their stuff, floated outside quickly and into the car.

"We have to go, there are men down at the offices," Blaine said quickly as he hurriedly pulled Kurt's body towards him, causing his boyfriend to gasp loudly and drop the cup of coffee he was holding, "let's go, now."

Kurt only nodded as he and Blaine hastily stumbled out of the door together, Blaine throwing open the doors of the car, and jumping inside the passenger side as Kurt placed himself in the drivers seat. He didn't even give Kurt time to do the seatbelt himself, the belts snaked around them both and buckled.

"Drive!" He shouted and Kurt pressed the pedal down so fast the car tyres span a little on the grass and snow surrounding them, before it barrelled back down the path through the trees. 

As they were driving down, Blaine kept his eyes peeled for anything and anyone moving around out there. Kurt was concentrating on not crashing while he sped down hill, both of them quiet in their silent alarm and fear.

As Kurt took the final bend, a black jag appeared in front of them, and Kurt shrieked a little as the car swerved to try and miss the collision. Blaine yelled out loud as their car smashed against a tree at one side, but he focused on making another path for them to go down, bending trees out of the way, it took a lot of energy to keep it up and he had to remain focused but as Kurt saw the trees part for the car, he put it back into drive and sped along. 

The black jag put a blue light on as it turned to follow them, but Blaine smirked as he turned and closed the tree line behind them, watching as the car hit one on the side and spun and stopped. 

He smiled as he turned back to Kurt, keeping his focus on the road but trying to reassure his boyfriend that they were going to be ok. The tree line that was still bending in front of them opened up onto an open road after another 2 minutes and Kurt turned onto it. He didn't really know what way they were going but he put his foot down to the floor and sped them down it. 

They had to get as far as they could.

"What the fuck....what the fuck..." Kurt kept repeating to himself, over and over as they drove, and Blaine placed one hand over his thigh but it did nothing to ease Kurt's tension.

"I can get us away, every time." Blaine reassured him and Kurt shook his head with a stifled laugh, that was anything but humorous.

"Oh please, you won't be able to save us. Once they get us, that is it!" Kurt's voice got louder as he went on, and Blaine winced as he watched his boyfriend spiral, "and it's not gonna matter what we say or what we do, once they are in our way. It's fight or die!"

"Kurt! Calm down!"

Kurt shook his head again, tears springing to his eyes and slowly falling down his pale cheeks, biting his lip slightly. As Blaine sighed and was about to tell him it would be alright, there was a pinging sound against the car and they both jumped. 

Blaine turned to look out of the back window and Kurt looked into the rear view mirror, to see another car on their tail, and someone firing a gun at them from the window. 

"A fucking gun!?" Kurt screamed, "who do they think we are!"

"Kurt just drive!" Blaine screamed back at him as more bullets bounced off of the car, and Kurt glanced at him from the corner of his eye, but Blaine narrowed his gaze and thinned his lips, "I'll handle this."

Blaine climbed into the back seat, over the console and Kurt asked him what the hell he was doing before Blaine formed a big metal shield between the back seat and the front seats.

"Blaine what the hell?!" 

"Just keep driving!"

Blaine's eyes focused on the car behind them, and he smiled as he thought of the stupid guys in a moving vehicle, with a gun, firing at somebody with powers like his. What could they be thinking? Didn't they know what could happen to them?

As another bullet pinged off of the side of the car, and Kurt yelled in panic, Blaine's anger rose slightly. He focused his gaze on the front of the car behind them, he knew what he was reaching for. The axle fell down underneath, hit the ground, dug into the cement and lifted the car into the air. Blaine's eyes widened slightly, but he caught the car as it landed on its back, bringing it down as gently as he could and then taking the shield away from Kurt's seat to climb back into the front.

"All taken care of." He said as he slumped in his seat, feeling a little more tired than usual.

"What did you do?"

"They're still alive don't worry."

****

"They were shooting at us. Us. Teenagers." Kurt said as he paced back and forth around the grassy field they had decided to stop in. 

They had hidden the car underneath some trees, so that helicopters couldn't see it and had walked into a field full of tall grass. Blaine had to eat and drink something, because he hadn't eaten this morning, that's why his powers drained him a little.

Kurt had been insistent that they stop so that they could talk and come to terms with what just happened.

"They think i'm dangerous." Blaine muttered as an explanation and Kurt just stared at him where he sat on the ground, "and i am...dangerous...i guess."

Kurt just stared for a while. Blaine wasn't looking at him but he had a miserable look in his eyes. He didn't really know what to say to make this any better. He knew Blaine could lose control, and hurt somebody unknowingly. That's what made it so hard to tell Blaine he wasn't dangerous. So he said nothing, only sighed and sat down in front of him.

"Snapping the brakes on a car, breaking the axle...that's easy for me." Blaie said darkly, almost in anger.

"I thought you said you saved the car?"

"I did." Blaine replied quickly, looking up and finally locking eyes with Kurt, "but that tiny part...wanted to let it burst into flames. Wanted them to know just how much danger they put themselves in by trying to chase me. Chase us."

"You wouldn't do that Blaine, you wouldn't hurt anybody intentionally." Kurt said a little sternly and Blaine rose to his feet as he glared down at his boyfriend.

"Wouldn't i? You know my control can snap, and you know how hard it is to rein in my emotions. I am stressed, i am scared and the rage is building Kurt i can feel it." He said loudly, and Kurt looked around them because the grass was bending away from Blaine, unshielding them slightly.

"Blaine." Kurt pointed out and Blaine sighed as he calmed down and the grass stood back up.

"You don't know how fucking hard it is, to try and keep these powers in my control in these situations. How fucking hard it is, to not just want to let go and let it loose." Blaine sad with gritted teeth, spitting his words out and shaking his head, before looking down at his feet, "sometimes i think it would make more sense to be dangerous."

Kurt looked down at the ground before looking up at Blaine with pained eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked and Blaine looked down at him curiously for a moment before he took a seat next to him, "back at school, I was scared. I saw you losing control and I was so worried you did something terrible."

Blaine looked a little shocked at the admission and sat beside Kurt quiet for a few seconds before he swallowed loudly and took one of Kurt's hands in his.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked quietly, hurt present in his voice and Kurt shrugged next to him, pulling his hand towards his chest and playing nervously with his fingers.

"I didn't want you to hide from me, and don't tell me you wouldn't have. I know you. But just to be clear, I was scared of your powers, but I've never actually been scared of you."

"My powers are still a part of me Kurt." He said glumly and Kurt turned to him, pulling his arm until Blaine looked into his eyes.

"But think about the reason why you use them." he said, his eyes a storm of emotion as Blaine looked into them, but determination and love was prominent, "To protect me, to protect us. That's who you are."

"Yeah and we both paid the price because of what I did." he replied as he shook his arm out of Kurt's reach and stood back up, shaking his head before running his hands nervously through his hair, "I can't take it back, I can never take it back. Maybe we shouldn't have run, maybe I should have saved us all this trouble and turned myself in when I could."

Kurt stood too, already getting frustrated and angry with Blaine's self doubt and hate.

"If you had turned yourself in, how do you think I would be right now?" he nearly yelled and moved forward to grab Blaine's hand, but it was pulled from him before he could, "I need you, Blaine. I love you. We're here because you loved me enough to save me. Stop blaming yourself!"

"You would have been better off without me, safe without me." Blaine threw back as he took a step backwards, trying not to feel guilty about the destroyed look in his boyfriend's eyes, "I don't regret saving you. I love you...so much, but dragging you out here with me. And getting you shot at, putting your life in danger. I have to blame myself, it's me who did it!"

Kurt had enough. He moved forward quickly to clamp his hands around Blaine's upper arms and forcing Blaine to stay with him, and look at him. He poured all emotions he could into his voice and stared into Blaine's eyes, trying to convey just how much he meant it.

"Do you know what your powers can't do? Choose for me! I chose you, I chose to be here with you. So please, respect my decision! When you lose control, I'll be here for you. When you put someone in danger, I'll tell you to stop. Because I believe in you, and I need you to believe in yourself."

Blaine slumped a little as Kurt held him still, defeat in hs posture and tears now building in his eyes. He shook his head and looked down to the ground again.

"...I just- it's so hard Kurt....so hard."

Kurt's eyes softened at his words, and he pulled him in closer, gently stroking over his arms.

"I know, honey, I know... but you're not alone. I wish you could see yourself like I see you." he said, pleading desperately for Blaine to understand just how much he doesn't regret running away with him.

Blaine looked up at him and let out a shaky breath, tears slipping off his bottom lashes and rolling down his face. His eyes were the very picture of sadness and regret and Kurt wanted to be able to take all that pain away.

"....what do you see?" Blaine asked curiously, gently and Kurt smiled softly.

"An amazing, generous, kind man, whom I love so much." Kut told him, watching as some of the sadness in Blaine's eyes changed to love, his hazel coloured eyes shining amber in the low light in the field, and a smile stretched across his face.

"...sweetheart I think you just described yourself." He tried to joke, and that's when Kurt knew that his words had hit Blaine, so he smirked back at him.

"Well, then you're lucky to be my boyfriend, I guess." He said with a shrug and Blaine didn't laugh, his smile only turned warmer and more loving.

"...so lucky." The words were whispered but Kurt heard them, and the smirk dropped from his face to be replaced with his own warm smile.

He leaned in closer, feeling Blaine's shoulders shift as he wrapped his arms around his waist, and their lips met. Kurt was only meant to keep the kiss light, but something about the atmosphere and what they had just went through, seemed to pull them in a different direction.

Blaine pulled his arms tight, forcing their chests and stomachs to press together, Kurt's mouth opened slightly as Blaine ran his tonuge lightly along his bottom lip. They both hummed in their throats as Blaine's tongue pushed through into Kurt's mouth. Kurt could feel his hands going numb where they were still resting against Blaine's upper arms, so he flexed his fingers and brought his arms up and around Blaine's neck, pushing into the kiss with more intent.

This was heaven.

Blaine's little hums and moans, made Kurt feel like he was getting hot, and the roiling inside his stomach was a strange but welcome feeling. One of Blaine's hands came up and buried itself in Kurt's hair, the fingers closing gently around the strands, and pulling Kurt's head to the side. At that angle, Blaine's mouth fit more perfectly against his and Kurt couldn't help the moan he made himself.

As they kissed Blaine moved them, pulling at Kurt until he had him where he wanted him, how the hell did they get over to the trees so fast. His back was pushed gently up against a tree, and Blaine's hand around his waist went down, just skimming over his butt before sliding down and around his hip and down one thigh. 

Kurt had no idea what to do. He didn't want to push Blaine away, but he really didn't want to go further out here. In a field. 

Blaine changed the kiss slightly, and began nipping at Kurt's bottom lip lightly every time he pulled back a little, before changing the angle again and pushing his tongue back in. Kurt managed to signal to Blaine that he needed a little air to breath, and Blaine pulled away but didn't relinquish his hold, the hand that had been tracing his thigh, tucked underneath and brought it Kurt's leg up and around Blaine's hip.

Kurt gasped as Blaine's face disappeared into his neck and he could feel the open mouthed kisses that were being lovingly applied there, small licks and nips to the skin. While Kurt's leg was up and around his hips, Blaine used that leverage to press his hips closer to Kurt's, grinding his erection into Kurt's groin.

Though that seemed to break the spell for Kurt, and he placed both hands on Blaine's shoulders and literally pushed until their whole bodies had no more contact. He was breathng heavily, and face flushed red, Blaine matching as they just stared at each other.

"Blaine-" Kurt started, his voice a little scratchy and dry, but he didn't know what to say.

Blaine seemed to take the hint though and a small embarrassed smile moved across his lips.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." Kurt responded quickly, because it was okay, he trusted Blaine to back off when things got too much, and he did.

"I guess...we'll have to stay within the trees for while. Travel in the dark?" Kurt asked once their breathing had evened out again.

"Yeah, sounds like a sensible plan." Blaine nodded at him.

This was awkward. Kurt laughed a little to himself and Blaine only raised an eyebrow at him. Kurt reached for his hand and held it firmly.

"I love you, you know."

Blaine melted back into a smile.

"I love you too."

****

Their close call a few weeks ago, made them a lot more cautious about travelling. They only travelled at night, and instead of paying for places to stay, Blaine had resorted to breaking them inside abandoned homes or show homes to stay inside while they moved from town to town. He had also become quite good at drive by stealing of grocery stores, moving food from the stores, out through the top windows and into the car where Kurt sat waiting.

And they only went into stores that didn't have cctv outside or televisions inside that were playing, because they knew their faces would be all over the news. They had managed a few weeks laying low in a show home in a small town, well just outside the small town. A couple blocks away up a hill.

It was a nice house though, Kurt could see himself living in it for real. No way he would tell Blaine that though, they weren't on speaking terms right now.

Blaine had come back one day and brandished a few knives and a gun and told Kurt to take them. Then ensued a screaming match about weapons, Kurt never wanted to hurt anybody, and Blaine had screamed about not always being around to protect him.

That had been 2 days ago, this was a large enough house that Kurt could avoid his boyfriend if he wanted to. For hours. 

But....

He missed him. And he knew Blaine had a point about Kurt being able to protect himself. Blaine's fear was that one day his powers would fail him, or end up getting them into more danger than they could handle. He wanted Kurt to be prepared. 

Yes Kurt had to be prepared, but he didn't want a gun. He hated guns. And Blaine knew why. Kurt's father had thrown away his own hunting guns too, after Kurt's mom was shot. It was a grocery store robbery, Kurt's mother had just been collateral damage.

It still didn't hurt any less. But weapons like that, Kurt could not touch or even look at them. It seemed like the more stressed out Blaine was becoming, the more he stopped caring about anything in their past. But Kurt couldn't ever forget that.

He sighed as he walked out into the huge backyard, that was surrounded by wooded areas. He could feel the chill in the air, but he didn't go back inside for his jacket. He was just watching Blaine. 

He was at the end of the yard, moving things with his powers, fast, slow, fast, then slow again. Practicing for when he needed it. Blaine had been in the yard every afternoon for the last 2 days they weren't talking, throwing things around with his mind. The furniture, the trees, rocks, small pieces of mud and dirt. 

Kurt had seen him build a ladder out of tree branches too at one point. 

Blaine wasn't facing him, so Kurt's watchful presence was unknown. The big rocks that were in the air, moved so quickly they bounced off of a tree and flung back at Blaine. Kurt made some type of screaming noise as he watched the rock fly back at his boyfriend, but Blaine only raised an arm and the rock seemed to bounce off of an invisible shield around him.

Kurt sighed a little with relief, as Blaine turned to look at him. Kurt held his breath as Blaine stared at him, before turning on his heel and running swiftly back inside. 

Eventually he would have to talk to Blaine, but right now Kurt couldn't even be near him. 

He wandered into the small kitchen, there wasn't any gas supply or electricity in here, but they had found a small gas heater, for camping, in a store. So Kurt used that to cook something for both of them. Yes, he still wasn't on speaking terms with his boyfriend, but that doesn't mean he wasn't going to cook for him.

As he was done with heating up the packaged lasagne and bread, he plated it up and went upstairs. He was staying in a seperate room too. After eating he found himself thinking of what they could do now. 

Without talking to Blaine and having another opinion, Kurt thought they could possibly make it to California or something, a big state with a lot of people, where it would be nearly impossible to track them down. But then, the way there would be dangerous. 

He watched the light of the day fading in the window for a while, thinking over different plans. As the sun went down past the horizon, he took a lighter out of his pocket and set about lighting candles that he had found and placed in different rooms of the house.

He also walked into the small bathroom that was attached to the side of this room, and lit the candles in there too. They couldn't shower, but they did have water, cold water.

Kurt spent a while washing himself in the bathroom, going through his toiletries bag for things that would help make it quicker. In the end he had to bare cold water on his skin, everywhere. But after that he felt a little better, albeit cold now.

He started shivering as he went back into the bedroom and grabbed some thicker comfy clothes. Pyjamas were much too thin for spending the night alone. 

A knock came on the door, but he promptly ignored it. Eventually Blaine's footsteps faded as he walked back to the room they had originally stayed in when they first got here. Kurt felt a little bad at ignoring his boyfriend, having only been boyfriends for a few weeks now. It was hard, because they were the only ones that had each other to rely on. 

Kurt knew that eventually they would have to move past this, but he didn't know how or when.


	16. Chapter 16

Day 3, and they still weren't talking. Blaine had gone out. To where Kurt had no idea, and didn't even ask. But he was alone and he breathed a sigh of relief. When Blaine was here, even though neither of them made a sound, the air was filled with so much tension, and now it was still and calm. Kurt could breathe a little easier.

Blaine just didn't seem to understand why it had offended Kurt so much to produce a gun. When he knew the story. 

Kurt may be older now, but he was still a boy who's mother was shot dead. It had devastated him as a child, and he still had an aversion to anything to do with firearms. So did his father. For Blaine, the guy who confessed he loved him, to completely ignore that in favour of giving Kurt protection, was something he couldn't get over.

Blaine was supposed to love him, support him, and know him inside and out. And yet...

The gun was still on the coffee table in the living room where Blaine had put it, while Kurt had been sitting on the couch. And it had remained there, while Kurt avoided the living room altogether.

And he was still waiting for Blaine to take the hint and remove it.

He made himself some breakfast on the little heater, pre-made pancakes, which weren't great, but it was food. Scoffed down some orange juice too and then went to make his way back upstairs. His foot caught on the the edge of the carpeting on the second from top step, and he made to grab the rail with his flailing hand, missed and instead his forehead collided with it. 

And then he fell backwards.

His mind ran through a lot of thoughts on the way down, like his father. The last time he would see him he would probably be in the hospital or dead. Carole, Finn his friends...and Blaine. The love he had for his boyfriend was unreal, but as he fell he just thought how sad it was that he was going to die before actually making up with him.

The floor came towards him fast, that's what brought him back, he closed his eyes for impact, and....landed on something soft. he didn't want to open his eyes just in case he was in between awake and dead, like a death dream or something. It was squishy whatever he wa laying on, fluffy. Almost like Kurt imagined how a cloud would feel to sit on.

He gathered the courage to open his eyes, and what he saw was the floor, about an inch from his face. He swore he could feel that he was laying on something fluffy, whatever it was, it was invisible.

"Oh my god...Kurt." 

Oh Blaine. Blaine was there now, as the invisible fluffiness lifted him upright to his feet. Blaine was in front of him with a worried look. Not quite touching Kurt but hands out ready to catch him if he fell again.

Blaine....Blaine caught him.

Oh.

He blinked when something wet ran down his eyebrow and fell against his eyelashes. And then the pain came. His head hurt.

"OW." he groaned loudly as he cupped his hand around his bleeding forehead, gritting his teeth when all it did was sting.

"Kurt, let's sit down okay," Blaine said gently as his hands found Kurt's waist and moved him slowly towards the kitchen, "i'll find the first aid kit."

As Blaine sat Kurt onto a stool by the table, he quickly grabbed a small towel on the counter to press against the cut on Kurt's head, and left it for Kurt to hold while he hunted the first aid kit down. Kurt was hissing as the cloth rubbed against the cut on his head, but when Blaine came back he closed his lips and took the box from him.

"I'll do it." he said stubbornly as he opened the box, he held the cloth to his head with one hand, while the other was rummaging shakily through the box.

Blaine watched him with concern for a moment, noting the persistent shaking in Kurt's hands as he fumbled around with the bandaids and bandages, cursing under his breath when he dropped something.

"Kurt," Blaine started gently, and noticing the way Kurt avoided his gaze, "come on, don't be stubborn, let me help you."

"I'm fine."

"Kurt, please baby." He tried again, trying to pry Kurt's shaking hand from the first aid box.

Kurt sighed, a little because of his shaking hand, and a little because of the way Blaine just called him 'baby'. Sadness took over his form and he let go of the bandages in the box, before pushing it towards Blaine. 

He looked up into concerned golden brown eyes and nodded.

"Just, be careful." he told Blaine as he removed the cloth from his head and handed it to him.

Blaine smiled down at him.

"Of course," he replied quietly while he went about taking a couple of antibacterial wipes from the box and cleaned off the blood, and the cut, trying to be gentle even as Kurt hissed at him, "sorry. You know sometimes you can ask for help Kurt, you never have to do this alone."

"If by help, you mean ask for a gun-" Kurt started a little venomously but Blaine cut him off with a glare, while still being gentle with Kurt's head.

"No, that's not what i meant." 

Kurt focused his gaze on the collar of Blaine's t shirt, instad of his face, he could imagine the concentrated look on it as he went about applying first aid to Kurt's cut. Kurt's hands were still shaking a little and he felt cold, the only indicator Blaine got was when Kurt's entire body shivered involuntarily.

Blaine removed his jacket and placed it aroud Kurt's shoulders, pulling the clasp together at the top, and not saying anything before he returned to the task at hand. Kurt felt a little grateful about that. At least he knew Blaine still loved him and cared about him.

Maybe they should talk.

"I can't take the gun." he started calmly, feeling Blaine pause for a second, "and you know why."

"Yeah i know," Blaine replied gently, "i wasn't thinking, i'm sorry."

Kurt nodded but regretted the movement when it pulled on what Blaine was doing, and tears sprang to his eyes as pain ran through his forehead.

"Shit." he groaned out and Blaine put his cool palm over the cut, to stop it from throbbing, he waited until it looked like the pain had ebbed away before redoing the bandage strips across the cut.

Blaine was taking quite a long time with it, and Kurt didn't know how much damage he had done but he had to know.

"How bad is it?" 

"Quite deep actually," Blaine answered with a frown, "and it's in quite a weird place, so i'm trying to close it with these strips before i put a bandage on it. Are you okay? Do you feel dizzy at all?"

"No, i'm not dizzy." he replied quickly and then paused, "...will i have a scar?"

"Probably."

After Blaine was finished, he brought Kurt a drink, a cold sugary soda, for the shock of what happened, while he went to the sink to wash his hands. Kurt watched his back for a second before sighing and looking down at the floor. 

He had to take the leap to get them back on track here. There was only one way.

He looked back up as Blaine's back was still turned and he was drying his hands, tears began to build and fall at the hurt and the absurdity of the situation right now.

"Bee.." He called gently, shuddering as he continued to cry, and Blaine took one glance at him before a worried look ran across his face and he swiftly pulled Kurt into his arms and rocked him, "...i'm sorry."

"No, sweetheart, you don't have to be sorry. I'm the one that's sorry. I was inconsiderate and i hurt you, i'm sorry." Blaine mumbled against his cheek and Kurt sighed as he finally put his arms around the man he loved, after having no contact for 3 days.

"Blaine i love you."

"I love you too Kurt, always." 

They just held each other silently after that for a good long time, Blaine pressing kisses against Kurt's hair and Kurt tightening his arms around him every time they went slack. Kurt was tired, and after what happened, he began to feel the after effects of the shock wearing off, and tiredness creeping in. 

Blaine pulled back a little, while Kurt protested and tried to pull him back, although the tears ahd dried up, he didn't want to be apart from Blaine. 

"Kurt, let's get you upstairs so you can lay down." His boyfriend said gently, half carrying him towards the staircase, there was a sudden woop in Kurt's stomach and he realized Blaine had just lifted them both up the staircase.

He smiled.

Blaine carried him into their original room, and Kurt had missed it. He really had. As Blaine placed him into a sitting position on the bed, he knelt in front of him and took his hands.

"Baby, you wanna lay in here?" He asked almost fretfully but Kurt nodded quickly, pulling one hand up and cupping Blaine's cheek, feeling the smile against his palm, "ok."

"Lay with me?" The question from Kurt's lips was a little slurred becasue he was sleepy now, but he saw Blaine grin warmly and nod at him before they both lay down. 

They both lay facing each other, their hands folded between them, and Blaine scooted his head a little closer, mindful that he didn't jog the place where Kurt's cut was before nuzzling their noses together.

"I...don't want the gun...i know you want me to be safe but...i can't do that...with my mom and everything..." Kurt mumbled through his tiredness, closing his eyes tightly as he tried not to get emotional.

Blaine wrapped his arm underneath Kurt's head, pulling him in closer so that they were nearly breathng the same air, Kurt's eyes opened and he stared into the amber flecked with green of his boyfriend.

"I know, and I understand," Blaine responded quietly, moving slightly to kiss the tip of Kurt's nose, "I should've thought about your mom, I just... I'm worried."

"..i know." Kurt nodded a little, "I'm sorry i stopped talking to you."

Blaine's smile told Kurt that Blaine didn't blame him for what he did, instead his smile turned a little sad with regret.

"I've missed you so much. When I heard the blow and saw you falling... my heart stopped."

"I'm glad you were there to catch me. I thought i was going to die...and that my dad wouldn't have seen me anymore...and i wouldn't get to tell you that i loved you...it was scary." The tears started to build up in his eyes, and Blaine moved one hand underneath his jaw, tilting his head up slightly and looking in Kurt's eyes.

"Baby, I know you love me... but please, don't push me away again. Do you wanna know why I insisted with the gun?"

"Why?"

"Those guys that are following us, they want me. If they catch me... maybe I won't survive, Kurt. And I need to know in my mind, that you're safe. That you're protected." Blaine told him, geting a little eotional himself, and that made Kurt's eyes widen as the tiredness faded a little so that he could convey to Blaine his own intentions.

"You know i won't let them take you away from me," he replied sternly, moving to place his forehead against his boyfriend's, as Blaine bit his lip and choked on a sob, "...i came out here to protect you Bee...you are my best friend, my first and only love, my boyfriend...my soulmate. I couldn't live without you...if we go down, we go together."

"Don't even say that!" Blaine almost yelled and glaring at Kurt a little, blinking the tears out that was maing his vision blurry, "I'm the one who has to protect you...if I can't do that, what's the point of having powers? I'd do anything for you, I love you so much."

Kurt remained quiet as Blaine spoke, and the tiredness started to creep back in as the pain in his forehead came back, he winced as he lay his head back down on the pillow, and Blaine smiled at him lovingly.

"And I'm so sorry for the gun thing, I really am." Blaine continued as Kurt closed his eyes, "I never meant to hurt you, and guns are not the solution, I know that now."

"Why can't i protect you too? Your powers don't make you invincible Blaine. I love you..i want you to be safe...and with me." Kurt managed to get out through his slurred mumbling, and he was so tired that he couldn't even open his eyes, "Promise me that...we'll...be...together."

Blaine knew that a few seconds after Kurt finished speaking he was asleep, and he smiled a little softly while placing a kiss against his cheek, closing his own eyes as they stung with tears again.

"I promise." he said out loud, even though Kurt couldn't hear him, but he knew that it wa a promise he may not be able to keep.

****

Blaine threw the gun away when he woke up before Kurt, later that day, it was getting dark outside now. They had been asleep for the whole day, and while Kurt slept, Blaine made them something to eat. He used his powers to keep the oven alight, while he placed a lot of vegetables and meat on a tray he found and put it inside. 

As they cooked he was busy trying to make a sauce to go with it, and thought about what they had been doing. They couldn't stay in this show house for very much longer, nothing worked here, there was no electricity, no hot water unless Blaine heated it, and Kurt deserved to stay somewhere better than this.

They had spoken about what was wrong, and Blaine felt better than he had in days, but the fact remained that he hurt Kurt, he had hurt his boyfriend and he needed to make it up to him. 

They had to leave today. Go somewhere better. But where? He didn't know.

As he was removing their dinner from the oven, Kurt appeared rubbing his head gently. 

"Hey."

"Hey," Blaine replied with a smile, "you okay?"

"Just headache." Kurt said with a sigh as he sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen, and Blaine placed the tray down on the counter before walking over and placing his hands on Kurt's cheeks.

"That was quite a nasty bump." He said with a little smirk and Kurt had to laugh a little.

"Yeah, clumsy."

Blaine leaned down to place his lips against Kurt's humming against them for a moment, before pulling away slowly. Still holding Kurt's face in his hands, and Kurt brought his hands up to rest over them. They smiled at each other for what felt like hours, before Blaine moved away.

"I'm guessing you're hungry, so i made dinner." He said as he began putting the meat and vegetables onto plates, while Kurt watched him.

"What is it?"

Blaine glanced at everything and then turned to Kurt with a sheepish expression.

"I don't really know," he said with a shrug as Kurt chuckled, before placing a finger in the sauce and trying it, "but it tastes good."

"Okay."

After they were done eating dinner, and Kurt complimenting Blaine on making something delicious, even though it had no name, Blaine then brought up the fact that it had been 5 days here now and they had to leave.

Kurt sighed as he looked around the place and then nodded. 

They went into town later that night, avoiding any sort of recognition and police, Blaine told Kurt that if they were leaving to head into California, then they had to get a different car. The police and government knew what car to look out for right now, so it only seemed sensible.

Kurt didn't like it, the fact that they had to steal somebody elses car, but it seemed like they had no choice if they wanted to hide. At around 9pm, when everything was dark and cold, and less people were out on the streets, Blaine pulled into a motel parking lot and scoured the cars. The car they needed had to be newish, and had to be decent. 

It was winter and it was freezing, they needed a car that would have a working heater. And one that wouldn't have any problems with driving about 100 miles tonight.

Blaine spotted one, a Lincoln Navigator, like Kurt's old car, but it was black. That would do. Kurt got ot of the car, wrapping his arms around himself as the biting wind made his teeth chatter and Blaine glanced at him before removing everything quietly from their car with his powers and unlocking the navigator in front of them. 

The alarm beeped a few times but Blaine flipped the hood up and Kurt pointed to where the alarm was placed in the engine, Blaine removed it and literally threw it across the parking lot. Once that was done, they had all of their stuff loaded inside and Blaine started the engine as they jumped inside. 

"That was easier than i thought it would be." He commented with a smile but only recieved an impatient glare from Kurt.

"Don't jinx us, just drive." He replied and Blaine frowned a little as he drove out of the parking lot and towards the next highway.

After driving for 3 hours, it was almost midnight, so Kurt told Blaine to pull over so that they could switch. Blaine stopped him as he came around to the driver's side of the car and gave him a small smile that Kurt could barely see in the faint light of the car.

"I don't know how far we'll actually get Kurt, but i want you to know that you mean everything to me."

"Blaine-"

"No listen," Blaine said a little more sternly but warmly as he slid his hands over Kurt's upper arms, rubbing slightly as Kurt was only wearing a light jacket while they were driving, "we haven't discussed what to do if one or both of get cauht out here. I want you to know that if i get caught, i'll take the blame for everything."

"Blaine, you don't need to do that. If we get caught, we'll share the blame. Okay?"

"No Kurt-"

Kurt didn't let him talk about it anymore, he grabbed the collar of Blaine's t shirt and pulled him in sharply, connecting their lips. They both let out a short moan at the hard kiss, and Kurt's arm moved around his neck tightly, just pulling Blaine that much closer.

Blaine backed Kurt up until his back was against the side of the car, rocking it slightly as they collided with it. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, and one of his hands disappeared into the back pocket of Kurt's skinny jeans.

Kurt didn't break the kiss this time, only forced Blaine's tongue back into his own mouth, and following after it with his own. Blaine let out a moan that Kurt couldn't help but smile internally at. Blaine's hand squeezed his ass gently and Kurt raised that leg, to wrap around one of Blaine's as he pushed the kiss that much deeper.

One of Kurt's hands raised to hold onto the curls on Blaine's head, pulling sharply and Blaine let out the sexiest growl in his throat that Kurt had ever heard.

They hadn't had many deep kisses like this while they had been on the move, and to tell the truth Kurt wasn't afraid anymore of the direction it was headed in. After his fall and near death experience, and all that had happened to them and between them, he wasn't afraid to carry this forward with Blaine.

The police were bound to catch them eventually, and it was up to them to make their last few months, weeks, days together count. And give them some good memories for the rest of their lives.

Kurt tugged on Blaine's already kiss swollen bottom lip as he pulled back slightly. His mind clearing a little, and Blaine's eyes looked up to his, lust ridden and so dark in the low light of the car. Kurt smirked and pecked his lips one more time before pushing him back a few paces.

"We shouldn't do this out here?" Kurt eventually said, taking in some heavy breaths and trying to control his heartbeat, as Blaine nodded at him before running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, you're right we should keep moving." He said sounding thoroughly breathless and gave Kurt a blinding smile and a short squeeze of his shoulder before he walked around to the passenger side.

As Kurt stepped into the car, flashing lights in the mirror caught his attention. He gasped a little and literally gunned the navigator down the highway, Blaine had been thrown back in his seat, having been taking his time to put on his belt and he yelped before looking up at Kurt from where he had fallen.

"Hey what-"

"They're following us!" Kurt shouted in slight terror and Blaine frowned as he spotted the flashing blue lights behind them. 

"Shit!"

There were at least 3 cars flashing their lights, coming up right behind them. Kurt glared into the mirror before taking the navigator off road, and into the field. The flashing lights turned and were still following, but Kurt knew from experience that Navigators could speed across bumpy open land a lot better than those cars.

They did create some distance for a while, until Kurt was forced to turn back onto a small dirt road that led them in the same direction they had been heading before.

And they were beginning to gain on them again.

"I don't know what to do!" he yelled to Blaine, "how do we get rid of them?"

"I don't know, Kurt, just keep heading south, i'll think of something!" He responded quickly, placing a hand through Kurt's hair as his boyfriend nodded and focused on his driving.

Blaine looked back at the cars behind them, losing 3 would be tricky. He was already tired and he could feel his control over his powers inside him slipping a little with anxiety.

He felt a little wave of something crackle in his head, but pushed it down to focus on thinking about his next move. As he was trying to come up with a plan, a helicopter appeared, it's beam of light right on top of them. Blaine squinted his eyes as he looked out of the side window and up at it. 

Damn. More complications.

"Kurt, i think we should get as far as we can with the Nav, and then run for it." Blaine said as the beam of light blinded them a little as the helicopter moved in front of them, Kurt glared and pushed the sun visor down before glancing curiously at Blaine.

"How will we make it on foot?"

"We can. I'll do my best to help us move along." Blaine told him seriously and Kurt couldn't argue with him. 

"Ok."

"Take a left off here," Blaine said as he pointed to the exit that read Ghost Town, and Kurt only raised an eyebrow as he turned to exit, "we'll dump the car just after we hit Ghost town, and then we can-"

"Ghost town?"

"You haven't heard of it? It's an abandoned old mining town that they give tours at, nobody lives there, it will be easy to lose them." Blaine explained quickly, while using his powers to throw tree branches from side of the road, back at the cars behind them.

"And then where do we go? We can't walk to L.A, it's still miles away!"

"We're not walking to L.A, i know where we can go."

"Where?"

Blaine tapped the side of his nose and gave Kurt a big grin as he upended a tree and threw it into the air, right in the path of the helicopter, it didn't hit it but the helicopter veered off course for a while before turning and coming back.

The police cars behind them had been swerving to miss the branches Blaine had been throwing at them, so they had lost a bit of distance now. And as Kurt went through a little bit of an underpass, Blaine made sure to block the way through after them quickly with anything he could pull out or down with his powers. 

The cement fell down from the underneath of it, and other cars were being stopped and blocked the way too. Blaine nodded to himself before turning to smile at his boyfriend.

"Cars down, helicopter to go."

Kurt glanced at his face a little nervously.

"Don't hurt them."

"I won't." He replied sincerely and Kurt gave him a grateful grin in return before concentrating once again on winding the car down the roads as quickly as he could.

It took them another 20 minutes with the helicopter on top of them, to reach the entrance of Ghost Town, and Blaine whooped excitedly as Kurt completely ran straight through a gate that had it closed off. They both let a short laugh escape at Blaine's silly behaviour, before Blaine directed Kurt to drive around the back of the town, onto a road that led right down to the old mining shafts.

As they approached the rocky parts of a small cave like place, Blaine killed the engine of the car, and while the helicopters beam of light was still on them, he gathered as much supplies into one bag as he could and packing the tent and food into Kurt's before handing it to him.

"Ok," Blaine grabbed his hand once they had their coats, gloves and winter boots on, making Kurt look him dead in the eye, "on the count of 3, i want you to jump out and head that way."

Blaine pointed to the left of the samll cave in the rocky mountain side, where there was a wooded area that was very dense, and Kurt nodded.

"I'll go right, through those trees over there," he continued, "they'll follow me, because i'm the one they really want, but i want you to wait until the focus is off of you, to follow after me okay. I've leave marks for you to find me."

"o-ok." Kurt stuttered, a little stunned but also a lot nervous about splitting up.

"Ok, 1...2....3!"

They both jumped out and Kurt went left, Blaine went right, both headed into trees, Kurt waited for a moment before the beam of light stopped looking for him and focused on where Blaine was going. His boyfriend was right, they were more interested in catching Blaine.

Kurt waited for a full 30 seconds, before he ran into the trees Blaine did. Looking for marks or signs that told him which way. What he saw made him laugh a little.

There were arrows pointing what direction he should go, in the snow on the ground. Kurt made sure to erase each one as he went through them. He could hear the helicopter in the air above the trees, and he looked up but couldn't find its light facing anywhere. As he wasn't concentrating and looking up as he walked along, a hand came out from behind him, covered his mouth as he opened it to scream and pulled him backwards.

"It's me." Blaine whispered in his ear when Kurt struggled a little, and he felt his boyfriend sigh with relief as he sagged in his hold.

"You could have just called me." Kurt whispered back, a little irritated when Blaine removed his hand. 

"Sorry," Blaine shrugged with a sheepish grin, but his eyes told Kurt that he didn't really feel sorry, he was more amused than anything, "now my love. Let's get out of here."

"How do we keep the helicopter from following?" Kurt asked as Blaine took his hand and dragged him a little until he started walking.

"I brought some extra clothes with me, made a life sized puppet out of wood, put the clothes on it and made him run...that way." Blaine explained with a grin as he walked up a small hill within the trees and Kurt looked the way he was pointing, seeing the helicopters light facing the opposite direction they were heading.

"Ok, now that was genius." Kurt said with his own smile and Blaine grabbed him closer.

"We shouldn't waste time though, let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

"Ouch! Ugh, I swear to god you have the worst plans in the entire world. I am freezing, and my legs hurt!"

Kurt had been complaining the whole way through the trees, getting his clothes caught on sticky plants, and getting thorns in his fingers and now getting his legs stung by poison ivy. He had not been quiet through his pain, and Blaine had a slight headache building from his boyfriend's constant ire.

"But we lost them, right? And you'll be ok." He tried to placate his angry boyfriend, but onyl received a glare in return.

"Yeah, i'll be ok! I'll be ok when we can stop and when I can sort out these itches...why does poison ivy have to grow everywhere?" Kurt responded, kicking one his legs free of another plant, "It was your big idea to walk through these woods, I don't see you getting stung."

Blaine was starting to lose his patience, he kenw it was a rough trek, but he didn't need to shoulder the blame for everything.

"Sorry, did you have a better idea and I just didn't hear it? Because I'm freezing too, and I'm tired, but at least I don't complain about it every minute!" He heatedly replied back to Kurt, but he knew it would do no good, Kurt was in a rage right now, nothing could stop the fork tongue coming out.

"Oh i'm sorry I shall keep my complaining to a minimum. My legs feel like they're going to fall off, but it's okay because Blaine doesn't want me to voice my opinion, Blaine would rather have complete silence." Kurt almost shouted to him from behind, grunting as his foot caught on another plant, "You know what, fuck you. I can complain if I want to, it's fucking winter and we're walking through what I can only assume is below freezing conditions." 

As he finished his tirade, Blaine turned to glare at him with anger.

"Thank you for making this even harder than it already is!! That's right, blame me Kurt, I'm always the bad guy here, understood! Oh, by the way, fuck you too!" Blaine could feel tears of frustration and hurt building but managed to keep them inside as he turned sharply back around to conitnue walking.

Kurt didn't respond, he just scoffed a little and looked away, and after a few seconds, Blaine's words sank in a little and he felt bad. It really wasn't Blaine's fault, and he already felt bad enough about being on the run with Kurt.

He sighed out loud, casting a little steam into the air around them. He walked a little faster to catch up to Blaine's side, even though his boyfriend refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry honey...i'm just irritable." He said softly and Blaien turned tired eyes to him.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry too," they shared a small smile in the fading darkness, and Blaine turned a concerned look to Kurt's feet as he was limping along, "Are your legs bothering you that much?"

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, between the itching and the walking, they are numb and feel like they are going to drop off from the knee right now....and I don't blame you for anything, you know that right?"

"I know, babe. Maybe we should stop for a few minutes, so I can check them. Maybe I can help?" Blaine stopped and toom one of Kurt's hands, leading him over to sit down on a rock.

"Oh god, thank you." Kurt says overly dramatic as he sits down, causing Blaine to chuckle under his breath a little.

"Okay, honey, let me see. Can you get your pants legs up, please?"

As Kurt reveals the angry looking red patches on his ankles, Blaine produces a cool cloth in his hand, before placing it onto Kurt's leg.

Kurt hissed in discomfort at first, until Blaine began to heat the cloth up a little where it was against his skin, not too hot but warm enough to soothe them.

"Ok, that's amazing." Kurt moaned out and Blaine gave him a cheeky smile.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah I do. Thank you." Kurt smiled back but then his face fell and Blaine watched him curiously, waiting for his next thought to come out, "Do you think they'll catch up to us?"

"Hope not, but we can't stay here for too long. We need to get to Ridgecrest as soon as possible."

"You've been there before right?" Kurt asked as Blaine helped him move the cloth from one leg to the other, simultaneously cooling it and warming it.

"Yes, a few years ago. Some close friends of my parents own a summer vacation home there, and we went with them a few times." He explained as Kurt nodded, he was feeling so much better now that his legs weren't hurting.

"Do you think the police will figure out we're there eventually? I don't want to ruin our whole mood, but you know as well as I do, that we can't do this forever." He said and watched Blaine's face turn into a frown as he thought about it.

"I know... and yes, I think they'll figure it out. They were so close this time, Kurt." He said as he looked straight into Kurt's eyes, the fear and anxiety present in his own was reflected slightly in those light blue opposite him.

"I know...just know that I won't let them take you without a fight. I'll kick some ass if I have to." Kurt said semi serously, he was serious, they would not take Blaine from him without some serious ass kicking, but at the same time he wanted to make Blaine feel better.

He knew he had lightened the mood a little when Blaine shook his head with a small smile.

"I know you will. But, in case they catch me... you have to run away if you get the chance, okay?"

Kurt looked down as he thought about it for a moment, before looking Blaine dead in the eyes.

"If I make that promise, then you have to as well. If I get caught, you run!"

Blaine stared back into his determined eyes for a moment or two, before nodding slightly.

"Fine, I promise. But for now, we are together, and we have to keep moving." Blaine said as he made Kurt stand, fading the cloth out of existence once again, "We can do this."

Blaine leaned in to give Kurt a small but glorious kiss, pressing their lips together a little harder than chaste. As he pulled back Kurt gave him a smile.

"Yeah we can do this. Together."

"Always babe."

****

They carried on hand in hand for a while, and another hour or 2 passed before Kurt pulled his hand away to rub at one of his legs. The itching and aching in his ankles had started to come back. The cold seemed to be whipping through his coat too, he could barely feel his arms or his thighs anymore. He tried to grab Blaine's attention as they passed through a denser more crowded area of trees, but Blaine was pressing on ahead, determination set on his face.

"Blaine... honey, I need to stop. Please." Kurt whined a little out of breath, and his voice rough from breathing in so much cold air.

"Kurt we've barely walked 5 more miles, we have to keep walking." Blaine's voice came sternly but just as rough and breathless sounding as Kurt's.

"Just a few minutes. My legs are aching really bad, and I can barely breathe, my whole body is frozen." Kurt pleaded, really needing to stop.

Blaine paused and turned to regard his boyfriend with slightly warm eyes, but the determination in them and the sternness in his voice did not waver.

"Look I know, ok, I know it's difficult but please, just push through it for a few more miles ok? We'll stop when we need to, we just have to go as far as we can, while we can. I'm sorry but i'm not stopping yet."

Blaine turned to trudge along again, and Kurt winced as he took a few more steps, his legs were so sore. 

"I know, but it's not just for me, Blaine. I think you need some rest too." He tried to sound nonchalant about his statement but he could see Blaine's bac tense as he said it.

"I don't need rest Kurt, i'm fine. Just be quiet and keep moving please, don't make me slow down for you." 

"Excuse me? Don't talk to me like that," Kurt said a lot more direct and angry now, crossing his arms as he came to a stop, "and you're not a fucking superhero! You're not thinking clearly."

"Kurt don't start arguing with me again, I don't need this shit. I just want to keep moving." Blaine said beyond irritated that his boyfriend had stopped and was just standing and staring at him, his head started pounding too.

"Do you think I want to argue? Please, let's make a quick stop, don't be so stubborn." Kurt's pleading became a lot more desperate but some worry slipped into his voice as Blaine placed a hand over his eyes.

Blaine winced slightly as his head started to throb harder, one of the reasons he didn't want to argue was because he had a mounting headache. And the amount of throbbing in his skull made him irritable.

"I'm not...being stubborn. We need to keep moving." Blaine pressed as he put one hand over his eyes, and tried to keep his pace

"Blaine... wait, are you ok?" Kurt took a couple of strides to take one of Blaine's arms, but he was shrugged off.

"I'm fine. Just a headache."

"You don't look fine, let me give you some water." Kurt began rummaging through his bag, trying to find the water bottle.

"No, i'm ok. We can't stop."

As he said the words he felt his powers tugging at his insides, but he grit his teeth against the pain in his head and kept walking while shaking his head slightly.

"Blaine, stop, I'm serious. Now!" Kurt nearly shouted at him, and he saw Blaine shake his head once.

"No."

"Well, i'm stopping with or without you." Kurt said in his most stubborn and irritated sounding tone he culd get, and sat down on a nearby tree log that was sort of buried in the ground.

"Kurt." Blaine turned to warn him, but the pain and throbbing was getting worse, so much so, he was having trouble focusing on where Kurt was sitting.

Kurt just crossed his arms over his chest, and watched Blaine. 

"I need 10 minutes, Blaine. Don't be silly and come sit with me."

"Kurt, move. Now." Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not moving!"

The pain in his head stopped and all of a sudden there was a pull, as Blaine's eyes focused on Kurt and put a hand out to physically move him forward. What he didn't predict though that as he pulled on Kurt, with Kurt protesting the movement, his powers had thrown itself around a nearby tree too and as he pulled Kurt towards him, he pulled the trunk of the tree behind him.

"What the hell are you doing? You're completely insane! Don't use your powers against me, Blaine, I swear to God..." Kurt could not do anything against being pulled towards Blaine, but the glare on his face gave Blaine a little bit of pause.

As he released Kurt from his hold though, the pain in his head became so immense he had to scream out loud. But as soon as he released Kurt, they both hear a creak and a huge amount of cracking and breaking sounds from above them.

"Oh, my God... " Kurt said as he and Blaine both looked up to see the tree that was in the ground behind Kurt, now falling down on them from it's broken base.

The half second it took for the tree to topple forward, towards them both, Blaine had flung himself at Kurt, pushing them both out of its path and rolled them both down a short hill covered in snow.

They both heard a thundering bounce and snap as the tree hit the ground, and Blaine felt relieved, guilty, and so tired all at once.

Kurt pushed himself out from underneath him and sat looking at him, desperately trying to understand what had just happened and what was the matter with his boyfriend.

Blaine wouldn't look at him though, too ashamed from his actions, and the fact that his mistake and anger could have just crushed his boyfriend, or both of them.

"Blaine, look at me."

Blaine only shook his head in reply, so Kurt sighed and took his hand.

"Babe, please, look at me. I'm worried about you."

Kurt waited as he watched Blaine's hunched over shoulders start shaking and he could see little droplets of tears falling off of Blaine's nose, where he was looking down towards the ground.

"....I...I nearly killed you..." came Blaine haunted statement, and Kurt gripped both of his shoulders in hsi hands, shaking him a little.

"Well... you also saved me. I need you to talk to me... what happened?" 

"....I've been practicing with my powers for the last week...but I think...i'm losing control of them." Blaine admitted as he placed his shaking hands into his lap, and hunched over more with shame and embarrassment.

"No, you're not. But you have to stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. Baby, you have powers but you're human, don't forget it. You're scared? Good, me too. I'm here with you, Blaine. Lean on me." 

"I can't...how are you supposed to carry my shit, when you're carrying your own. I told you i'm the one that wants to protect you and then I go and....nearly hurt you? I'm a complete monster." 

"Stop! Right now!" Kurt holds Blaine's face in his hands to force Blaine to look at him, seeing the amount of pain and regret in the eyes he loved so much made his ehart hurt, but he had to be the strong one right now, "I'm not gonna have this conversation again. You want to protect me, but I want to protect you too. You're the best person I know, Blaine, you are anything but a monster. I love you. Do you think I would love a monster?"

Blaine bit his lip as he looked in Kurt's saddened eyes, and then the dam broke and he fell into Kurt's arms sobbing like a baby.

"It's ok, baby, I have you. I love you." Kurt whispers as he wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him into his chest tightly, letting his love get rid of all the pain and the shame and guilt.

"I'm sorry...i'm sorry...i'm so sorry.." The sobs and words were so heartbreaking, Kurt could feel his own eyes stinging with tears.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Please, don't cry.."

Blaine's sobs quietened as the minutes went by, while they both sat there, still hugging, but Kurt could feel that the air was getting colder and he decided he had to make the decision for them, Blaine was in no fit state to make decisions for their safety. And there was no way that Kurt was going to wait out the night and end up catching pneumonia.

"Blaine, we need to rest. The only way we can make it, is by staying alive. So we are going to put up the tent, warm up and sleep, and I won't take no for an answer. Do you want to help me?" Kurt's words grew in strength as he went on and Blaine finally looked back up into his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"...ok." 

Blaine gave a little sniffle before reaching his hand out and the tent popped out of the bag Kurt had been carrying and put itself up. Blaine winced again as he placed his hand back down in his lap.

"I can't do anymore than that, my head is killing me." He said and Kurt moved him towards the tent slowly.

"Ok, baby. I have some water and painkillers in my bag." he made sure Blaine was sitting in the tent before going through his bag and producing said painkillers and a bottle of water, smiling as he handed them to Blaine, "Take them and lie down." 

Blaine reached out quickly and grabbed Kurt's arm as his boyfriend turned to go back out and Kurt looked at him curiously.

"Thank you.."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna take care of you, babe."

"You're gonna lay down with me right?"

"Yes, but first I'm going to make sure you're comfortable and warm enough." Kurt gave his forehead a short kiss before emptying his bag of the blanket and things they would need to sleep. 

"I'll be warm enough, if you're there too." Blaine replied with a soft smile of his own and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes fodly at the cheesiness of that line.

"Do you feel better now?" Kurt asked as he lay down next to Blaine, making sure that the blanket they had was over both of them before snuggling against him. 

"Yeah, much better."


	18. Chapter 18

After their disastrous stroll through the forest and their near death experience, and their freezing night and day walking again, they finally made it to the cabin that Blaine knew they would be safe to stay in. The cabin was already stocked up with heating and electricity, it even had a working back up generator with fuel tanks beside it. Kurt went straight for a warm shower, while Blaine un packed their two bags, which didn't contain a lot anymore. And made the place warm and cozy for when Kurt reappeared. 

It was already getting late by the time they had arrived from behind the cabin and out of the trees, so they didn't have to worry about anybody seeing them. It was almost pitch black outside now and Blaine had to remmeber that if he wanted a light on inside, he would have to make sure that it couldn't be seen outside. He boarded and shut up all of the windows around the ground floor of the place, and then turned a lamp on. 

The place was immaculate, clean and smelt nice. It was actually the best place they had stayed in, if he was being honest. The seedy, run down motels had nothing on this place. 

Kurt reappeared with a small smile on his face, looking like he had just stepped into heaven. Blaine couldn't help the smile it brought out on his own face.

"You should have a warm shower, it's amazing." Kurt told him and Blaine nodded silently in agreement, but still staring at him with a smile until Kurt noticed, "...what?"

"Nothing, i love you, you know." Blaine replied with a shrug and a warm look, and Kurt blushed a little.

"I love you too."

As they both stood sending each other sweet smiles, Blaine shivered and then remembered his entire body was still kind of cold. 

"I'm erm...gonna jump in the shower then." he said as he backed up towards the stairs, and Kurt giggled after him.

"Yeah, you go do that."

Once Blaine was out of sight, Kurt began to rummage through the kitchen in the place, to find something to do for dinner. He wanted it to be special tonight. He was thinking a lot in his shower earlier, about their relationship and what he wants. 

He knew that he and Blaine were in a lot of danger on the run out here, and he also knew that they wouldn't be abel to dote on each other, or go out on dates. Kurt was thinking that since Blaine got them to someplace safe tonight, he was going to make it a date for them inside.

The cupboards and refrigerator in the kitchen were actually full of stuff he could use, pasta, chicken, frozen vegetables, cheese, butter and cream. Looks like it was chicken alfredo, which was good because he knew it was Blaine's favourite pasta dish. 

He set out all of the things he would need, and got to work. The oven worked and so did the electricity, the kitchen was stocked with all high end equipment so it would be done fast. He just hoped he could get everything ready and in the oven by the time Blaine was finsihed in the shower.

He found some candles and a tablecloth too, so he went about setting a space for them with soft candlelight instead of the lamp Blaine had turned on earlier.

It was all going to plan, and by the time he had everything in a dish and in the oven, it actually looked like a table at a restaurant was in the middle of the dining room, ready for their special date.

He found some wine in the refrigerator too, but he would leave it for now, he didn't want to push alcohol in their systems, water would have to do. But there was ice cream in the freezer, so desert was already sorted.

When Blaine reappeared with his hair still a bunch of wet curls on his head, it was to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen but as he walked through he saw the set up in the dining room and his jaw dropped. 

"Kurt, what is all this?" He aksed totally in awe, his voice a little bit higher than normal.

Kurt shrugged with a smile.

"I thought, that since we can't go out on dates right now, that we could have a little date night here. To be completely honest, this place is amazing, it is the perfect place for it, don't you think?" He explained and Blaine shook his head as a smile spread on his lips.

"You are amazing. And what is that gorgeous smell?" 

"Chicken Alfredo," Kurt repsonded as Blaien walked closer, and he watched Blaine's face melt from a smile into a look of determination, "i know it's your favourite and they had all of the ingredients here so i-"

Kurt didn't get to finish explaining because as soon as Blaine was within arms reach he had pulled Kurt into a kiss, a deep, sensual, loving kiss that made his knees turn to jelly.

He repsonded by wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's back and grasping him tightly as Blaine's tongue pushed softly into his mouth, the movements were slow and lazy, but the passion was anything but.

Blaine moaned against his mouth, and Kurt pulled him in tighter, feeling the growing ned for closeness within him explode into lust and want, a desperation he had never felt before.

It simmered down though, as Blaine pulled his outh away and sighed while resting their foreheads together.

"Have i told you how much i love you?" Blaine asked in a whisper and Kurt grinned as he closed his eyes.

"All the time."

"Good."

Their next press of lips was interrupted by a ding from the oven timer and Kurt pulled away with a slight laugh. Blaine held one of his hands as he followed him into the kitchen again, letting him go only so that Kurt could pull their dinner out of the oven.

The smell made Blaine's stomach growl and Kurt laughed.

"Well, at least i know it won't be wasted." he said as Blaine looked down a little sheepishly.

He had forgotten how hungry he was until now. But also hungry for something else too, although maybe he wouldn't voice that right now. 

Once they had both sat down at their little table with both of their plates filled with pasta, they shared a smile before digging in. Blaine moaned as he swallowed the first bite.

"Oh my god, i can't believe how much i missed real food. This is incredible." he groaned again as he filled his mouth with a second helping, as Kurt chuckled a little, "you're amazing at cooking Kurt. Thank you."

"You're welcome." 

Once half of Blaine's plate was empty he reached for his water and then smiled at Kurt. 

"So what do we talk about on this date? I mean we already know eahc other inside and out." he said with a little grin and Kurt took a sip of his own water while grinning back at him.

"I'm not sure, but i know we should talk about anything but our situation right now." 

"Ok. Agreed." Blaine nodded and then thought about what to start with, "Ok, i have a question. How did you know you had a crush on me when we were younger?"

Kurt chuckled slightly at Blaine's curious face, chin resting on his hands while he waited for Kurt to answer.

"Tough question," Kurt replied sarcastically, and Blaine only rolled his eyes but waited quietly, "ok. The first time i realized was...do you remember that really sunny day around my 14th birthday, i think it was just after, when i made my dad set up the pool in the backyard?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well, you also remember how sunburnt i got right?" at another nod, Kurt conitnued, "well..you offered to put that aftersun cream on my shoulders, and i could just feel my face becoming redder and redder as you did. I think that was the first time i noticed you as an interest, not just my best friend."

"Aww. You were so cute all red and burnt from the sun." Blaine tilted his head and gave Kurt the biggest cheesiest grin ever, which made him roll his eyes.

"I was also in a lot of pain, but thanks i guess." Kurt answered back while Blaine only gave a short chuckle.

It didn't take them long before they had moved onto dessert, sharing icecream across the table, and trying to think of topics to talk about that didn't involve their families or their situation. But the topics were hard, they had all the memories from their childhood together, so there was nothing else they could talk about. 

Blaine decided to bite the bullet and ask a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Do you think we would have got together this year, without all this i mean?" 

Kurt paused and gave him a curious look. As he swallowed his mouthful of icecream, he gave Blaine his full attention and placed the spoon down.

"What do you mean?"

Blaine gave him a small smile.

"I know we weren't supposed to bring up our situation in conversation tonight," he explained and Kurt raised an eyebrow as he gave a short nod, "but i was just thinking. Where would we be right now, if we weren't out here, if we were still at school. Would we have fallen in love? Would either of us confess to the other? Would we have gone to prom together as boyfriends, or would we have gone as best friends?"

"You think about all that?" Kurt asked feeling surprised, and watched as Blaine smiled bashfully.

"Well...yeah. Do you think we would have got together this year?"

Honestly, i don't know." Kurt replied with a shrug, and Blaine tilted his head and gave him his own curious look, "i mean, i would have thought i had the courage to confess everything to you. Being out here, made that more possible. But back at school...i have no idea."

"We would have gone to prom together, regardless right?" 

As Blaine asked the question, Kurt looked up at him with a small grin. But Blaine was looking down at the table and avoiding his gaze, so Kurt reached out and took one of his hands, threading their fingers together. Blaine looked back upand locked eyes with Kurt.

"Maybe i would have found the courage to tell you at prom, but we'll never know right?" Kurt said and Blaine squeezed his hand as he returned his grin, "i'm just happy that we could be together now."

"Me too."

"And i know one thing we would have done together at prom, whether we were boyfriends or not." Kurt said as he released Blaine's hand and stood up from the table.

"What's that?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt just kept his eyes on him for a moment, before walking over to a stereo system that he had seen earlier, and clicked it on. A song began playing, one that Kurt recognized from last year and he smiled as he turned the volume dial until it could be heard more clearly, but not so loud to attract anybody's attention in the neighbourhood.

He turned back to Blaine, who had been watching him curiously from his seat at the table.

"We would have danced together, all night." Kurt finished as he walked over to him and offered a hand.

Blaine chuckled as he placed his hand in Kurt's, being tugged up by his boyfriend, and laughed as he was spun around. Blaine nodded as he and Kurt both wrapped their arms around each other, slowly swaying to the music. 

"Yes, yes we would have."

The song they were dancing to, changed while they were swaying. It was a very slow song, one that neither of them had heard before, but the rhythm was good and they kept swaying while listening to it.

"There goes my heart beating  
'Cause you are the reason

I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now

There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason

That I'm still breathing  
I'm hopeless now"

There was something about the lyrics of the song that was playing that really hit Kurt deeply, and he pushed his face into Blaine's shoulder as his mind raced a little with the meaning behind them. The words were beautiful and sad, but in a way it encapsulated everything he and Blaine were to each other right now. 

"I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean

Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken"

"Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason"

Blaine's hands moved from around Kurt's waist and glided up along his back to rest just on his shoulder blades, and Kurt felt the tingling starting in his stomach. Most people would call it butterflies, but for Kurt it was like lightning. He pushed himself closer and held Blaine tighter as the song continued.

"There goes my hands shaking  
And you are the reason

My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now, oh

If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour, of every day oh  
Keeping you safe" 

Every word that hit him, began to make his eyes stig, but a slow smile made its way across his face. Blaine was a sturdy, beautiful, well needed piece of his life. Everything they were, they were together. 

He pulled his face out of Blaine's shoulder and turned to look at him. Blaine had a little worried look on his face when he saw how watery Kurt's eyes were, but the smile meant they were happy tears so he waited silently, patiently for Kurt to say something.

Kurt didn't say anything yet, he was just staring at Blaine. 

"I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean

Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken

Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason"

Kurt paused their dancing and pulled back a little, but still stayed in front of Blaine, hands on his waist and mile still stuck on his lips.

"Blaine, i need to ask you something. Something important," He started, and his smile only became bigger as Blaine waited with a curious and warm smile on his own face, "and i need you to listen until the very end okay?"

"Okay."

"I know this question is sort of coming from nowhere, but i've been thinking about it a lot and i wanted to know how you felt before i get into explaining why." Kurt started explaining, but as he did his face was turning red, he could feel the burning in his cheeks and Blaine was looking at him so patiently and lovingly, "Have you ever thought about us...intimately?"

"Intimately?"

"You know, having sex."

Blaine's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened at that, his mouth formed an "oh" shape but no sound was emitted. Kurt bit his lip while he waited and Blaine removed one of his hands from Kurt's shoulders and ran it through his hair, a nervous tick that Kurt knew he had.

"Erm...being completely honest," he said and Kurt nodded, "yes i have."

"Ok, good." Kurt replied and gave him a small relieved smile, "because i have too. Thought about it i mean. And i know our situation isn't the most romantic or normal right now. And i try not to think about this time of ours right now, where we don't know if we'll be caught tomorrow or next week or next year...but it enters my head and all i can think about is us and what i want us to be able to do. What i want us to be."

Blaine was listening intensely all the while Kurt was talking, and nodding along with his words. Blaine also had fears that they would be caught tomorrow, and wanted to spend as much time with Kurt as possible. The love he felt for Kurt was undeniable, Kurt was his person, his best friend and his love.

Of course Blaine had wanted them to be as close as possible too, in every way. But to hear that Kurt was also thinking about them too, in that way, it made Blaine feel even more connected to him. 

"What do you want Kurt?" He eventually asked, while trying to remain calm and patient, when all he wanted to do was kiss his boyfriend.

"I want to make love to you." Kurt still blushed as he said it, but he managed not to shake too much and had strength in his statement.

"Tonight?" Blaine asked with a little more surprise, but Kurt shook his head gently.

"Only if you want to. We're not doing anything unless both of us are 100 percent on board."

Blaine couldn't wait anymore, he had to kiss him. So he did.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning, this is just sex for this chapter. you can skip if you don't want to read, it won't interrupt the following of the story :)

Blaine's kiss said all he needed to say, and Kurt moaned at the passion within it. He lost himself in the movement of their lips and tongues for a while, enjoying the ferocious but gentle way Blaine bit his bottom lip, and relishing in the groans that came from deep in Blaine's chest. 

As Kurt pulled back, he could see that Blaine's eyes were clouded and the pupils were blown out with lust, but there was a gentleness in them that exuded so much love that Kurt turned red from the moment their gazes met.

"I take it, from that kiss, that your answer was.."

"Yes! Always. Yes." Blaine finished for him and then dove back in for more deep passionate kisses. 

Kurt became more involved with these kisses now, trying to get Blaine to make more of those very deep, low noises that made his spine tingle. He decided to pull Blaine's bottom lip between his and suckle on it a little, and Blaine made such a gutteral groan that Kurt felt the tinlge in his spine spread into his abdomen. There was a fire there now, that wasn't going away.

He pulled away from Blaine with one last little peck on his lips, smiling brightly at him as he turned around, pulling on one of Blaine's hands to follow him as he walked towards the stairs.

Blaine had a small nervous looking smile on his face as Kurt kept glancing back at him as he walked up the stairs and chose a room for them to go to. Kurt squeezed his hand in comfort every few moments, until he had to release Blaine's hand to unbutton the front of his shirt. 

As he faced Blaine with his shirt unbuttoned, he could see the flush on his boyfriend's cheeks as he looked at his chest and stomach. 

They had seen each other shirtless before, sure, but there was a hidden meaning to this right now that added more weight to the moment. Kurt flushed too as Blaine did, but he kept a smile on his face and Blaine seemed to move from his frozen state by the door and walk towards him slowly.

"Are you really sure Kurt?" he asked as he came within reaching distance of Kurt's hands, "we haven't done anything like this before."

"If you're not in this with me B, we don't have to." Kurt reassured him and taking one of Blaine's hands again, threading their fingers together, "but i'm as sure as anything that i want you. So much."

Blaine smiled at Kurt widely, and squeezed his fingers as he took another step closer, so that he was in Kurt's personal space. Kurt just waited patiently while Blaine was gathering his thoughts to say something. 

"I just wanted to be absolutely sure that you really want to do this. Because i do Kurt, i do. But i don't want you to end up regretting anything about us." Blaine explained a little worried and Kurt leaned in to press a light kiss to his nose.

"I promise B, this decision is 100 percent soild in my head, i want this."

"Ok."

Blaine's eyes shone with slight determination right now, but so much love that Kurt became embarrassed and looked down, but his chin was lifted back up and Blaine's lips squished gently against his own. Kurt smiled into the kiss for a second and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him closer still. 

Their chests touched as they continued their small kisses, but Blaine moved again, his chest pushing Kurt back gently until Kurt had to step backwards or fall over. That was Blaine's intention, to walk him backwards to the massive queen sized bed in the middle of the room. 

Blaine nipped on Kurt's bottom lip as they were moving and as Kurt gasped, Blaine stole the opportunity to push his tongue into Kurt's mouth, swallowing Kurt's resounding moan from the action. 

The kiss ended up becoming so distracting for both of them that when the back of Kurt's legs hit the bed, they both toppled over together, Blaine landing on Kurt's chest with a prominent "oomph" sound.

Kurt began giggling and soon Blaine was joining in. Their laughter continued to get louder and stronger, laughing at each other and at the situation for quite a while. But what the laughter accomplished was something they wouldn't hae been able to do on their own. The laughter released all of the tension.

When their giggles settled down, they both stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, before one of Blaine's warm hands began to travel across Kurt's abdomen. Kurt gasped in surrise at the sensation of Blaine's bare hand on his stomach, and whimpered slightly as it slowly travelled up to his chest. 

Blaine stopped his hand in the middle of Kurt's chest jst feeling his heartbeat for a second, and smiled before placing his face in the same spot. He started just nuzzling against the skin of Kurt's chest first and then began kissing the smooth skin underneath his mouth.

Kurt couldn't help his whines and whimpers as he felt Blaine's lips kissing gently against his skin, he arched up into the touch when Blaine pulled away but was soon rewarded with his lips on him again. The turning point came when Blaine's lips parted and his tongue joined in the worshipping of Kurt's chest. Kurt moaned, surprising himself and Blaine with how loud the sound was.

Blaine had paused what he was doing and decided to see if he could get Kurt to make more of those noises. Those moans went straight through his abdomen and right into his groin. He moved a little at a time, to one side, licking and sucking marks on Kurt's pale skin as he went, and then found what he was searching for, a nipple.

One flick of his tongue over the hardened bud of it had Kurt's chest rising off the bed and a sharp gasp break out of Kurt's throat, and Blaine thought that was the sexiest reaction he had ever seen. He licked again, inciting another twitch and a gasp, and he grinned inwardly to himself, before grasping Kurt's nipple between his lips and sucking gently. 

Kurt's hands instantly flew to his hair, burying themselves in the curls at the back and holding Blaine's head in place as he writhed and groaned as Blaine sucked on his sensitive nipple. It actually surprised Kurt, that something so small could elicit such a reaction inside his body. The tingles that ran down his spine, pooled in his stomach, creating a swirling heat that would swim lower and lower with every suck and lick Blaine made.

Kurt couldn't help his next reaction either, with Blaine on top of him, he moved his hips up to try and get rid of the uncomfortably tight feeling around his erection, but bumped against Blaine's thigh with it instead and the loud moan that broke out of his throat made Blaine jump a little.

"Kurt...the fucking noises.." Blaine groaned as he pushed his head back up to smash their mouths together, and aligning his hips with Kurt's slightly better with the movement. 

"I didn't know...you were so good at this B." Kurt replied as he pulled away from his lips slightly, whispering against them and Blaine chuckled.

"I'm not. Just trying different things."

"Well i liked it." Kurt said with a blush.

Blaine smiled down at him warmly.

"I can tell."

Blaine moved his hips between Kurt's legs, pushing further into him and Kurt had to spread his legs a little to let him. Blaine settled against him for a moment, resting his elbows on the bed beside Kurt's head and stroking over Kurt's cheeks with his hands. 

Kurt turned his face and planted a kiss into one of Blaine's palms, causing his boyfriend's smile to brighten.

"Are you still sure?" Blaine had to ask again, and watched as Kurt's eyes flicked up to his, holding his gaze for a few seconds and nodding. 

"Yes."

"Just making sure." Blaine added as he leaned down for another kiss, hands still framing Kurt's face as his boyfriend's lips opened automatically for him.

Blaine rolled his hips forward against Kurt's, jolts of pleasure running right through both of them as they moaned into eahc other's mouths. Kurt's hips started moving with Blaine's, it was a little sloppy because neither of them had ever done this before, so finding the perfect rhythm was impossible.

As they were grinding their erections together, within their jeans, Kurt began to feel a little more nervous than before. His face and even his head began to feel so hot, and Blaine's tongue in his mouth was not distracting him from the growing fear that settled within him.

He tried to forget about it and immerse himself in just the feeling of Blaine over him, and the parts of their bodies that were touching. And it worked for a few seconds, until a particularly harsh thrust from Blaine had him so close to the edge of cumming that he gasped as he pulled his mouth away from his boyfriend.

"Stop." he gasped out breathlessly, and Blaine paused to look at him before moving away quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he could see the fear swimming in Kurt's eyes, his own worries began to surface again at the frown on Kurt's face.

"Sorry." Kurt said to him as he closed his eyes and tried to control his rapid breathing, the fear subsiding now that Blaine was not touching him and the heat in his face was slowly cooling.

"You don't have to be sorry Kurt," Blaine reassured him as Kurt nodded silently, "but can you tell me what's going through your head right now?"

"erm...I just had this overwhelming feeling of fear. And I just needed to catch my breath I think.." Kurt said but as he refused to look at his boyfriend beside him, Blaine frowned a little more and sighed as he took one of Kurt's hands.

"It's ok, baby. We don't have to do anything, you know that, right?" 

"I know...I really want to though..it's just- I don't know." Kurt tried to explain but his words were shaky and he was fumbling with what to say, ending his sentence in ashrug because his explanation was lost.

Blaine sat next to him and placed his arm around Kurt's shoulders, rubbing his hand up and down his shoulder lightly. He knew exactly how Kurt was feeling, so he took in a breath and turned to face him.

"Kurt, I'm scared too..." He admitted in a whisper and Kurt almsot turned his head to him, but kept his eyes facing away.

"You are?" He asked almost surprised and Blaine gave his shoulders a quick little shake.  
"Of course I am. How could i not be? This is... this is a big step, I don't want to screw this up." Blaine explained while letting out all of his fears, sighing with relief when Kurt didn't pull away, instead placed himself closer against Blaine's chest.

"I don't either. Are you scared of what could happen to us? As a couple I mean...it will change our whole relationship." Kurt said with worry in his tone and Blaine smiled a little.

"I am, but I need you to know that this is not going to change how I feel about you. This is our first time, maybe it won't perfect, but... it will be with you, and I love you. That's all that matters."

"I know. I love you too. I think i'm mostly afraid of..it. you know, the actual...part." Kurt said while gesturing down at himself and Blaine moved one hand underneath Kurt's chin.

"Look at me." He said with a gentle but firm tone, and waited until Kurt's eyes were looking into his own before he continued, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Kurt replied without any hesitation, staring right back into his eyes as he smiled.

"I would never hurt you, Kurt. Ever. If you don't feel comfortable, we stop. We can cuddle and just sleep together, and I'll be happy with that."

Kurt nodded at that.

"Yeah..except I don't want just to cuddle and sleep B." He admitted and looked back into Blaine's eyes again, the determination and love was back, the fear melting away from his gaze now.

"And what do you want?" Blaine asked in a lower tone, one that he knew Kurt loved to hear and it made his boyfriend shiver against him lightly.

"I want...I want to make love to you or, you make love to me. Whatever way it works." 

They both let big grins cover their faces as they sat there, just staring at each other for a moment or two. Blaine raised both of his hands and cupped Kurt's face, stroking his thumbs over both cheeks lightly, before leaning in and placing their foreheads together, causing them both to sigh and close their eyes.

"I'm yours, Kurt. Completely yours." He whispered into the air between them and felt Kurt's cheeks lift higher in a smile.

"And i'm yours Blaine. Forever." Kurt answered, placing his own hands over Blaine's on his face, taking them and kissing the back of both Blaine's hands before lowering them and looking up at him, "Can we go a little slower?"

"Of course, baby. Tell me exactly what you want, I'll do it." 

Kurt bit his lip as he swallowed hard, and Blaine saw the thoughts swirling behind his eyes as he thought about what he wanted to do next, and then a look of complete lust and adoration shone in them and Blaine almost gasped as those crystal blue eyes darkened to navy almost.

"Can I...touch you?" Kurt asked hesitently and Blaine melted a little as his stomach flipped.

"Yes Kurt. Please." He said almost pleading and gave Kurt another smile before Kurt covered his lips with his own.

Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth as he opened his lips for Kurt's tongue, and Kurt pushed at him until they were both laying side by side. Still kissing Blaine deeply, Kurt placed a hand on the bottom of Blaine's neck, trailing it slowly to the buttons on Blaine's shirt and undoing them slowly but steadily.

Blaine arched his chest upwards as Kurt's fingers worked on the last button, before pushing his shirt open and placing his hand on the bare skin of Blaine's chest. Kurt made sure to feel everything underneath his fingertips, committing everything to memory. Blaine's soft skin over hard muscle beneath, and the sparse pathces of hair that covered the space in between his pecs. 

He pulled his lips away from Blaine's, making sure to catch his gaze when his boyfriend's eyes open, and looking into them, making sure it was okay as he trailed his hand down from Blaine's chest and onto his stomach.

Blaine nodded at him, giving him a small smile and Kurt brought their mouths back together as his fingers were dragging and feeling their way across all of the muscles underneath the skin of Blaine's abdomen. The muscles weren't overly prominent but to feel them shifting underneath his hand, tightening and releasing, turned Kurt on so much he felt he might explode with want.

As he reached the trail of hair that disappeared into Blaine's jeans, he pulled his mouth back again.

"Still okay?" he asked in a low whisper and Blaine's breathing was shallow and quick as he nodded at him quickly.

"Yes."

Kurt skipped Blaine's mouth this time and buried his face into Blaine's neck, kissing and licking over the skin, tasting the clean sweat there and making Blaine's chest rumble with a low growl. He moved the hand on Blaine's abdomen down and gently placed it onto the bulge in the front of Blaine's jeans. 

The sound Blaine made was so hot, Kurt's kisses got more intense and he opened his lips to start sucking a mark into his boyfriend's neck as Blaine bucked his hips up into Kurt's hand. His moans got louder the more pressure Kurt's hand put down on him.

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend's face, noting Blaine's slack jaw and furrowed brow, and his eyes closed and mouth dropped open in the pleasurable sensation. Kurt needed more, wanted more.

"Can i.." Kurt started as his hand came up to the button and zipper on Blaine's jeans, and Blaine looked down and then nodded in understanding before kissing Kurt again, needing the deep kisses.

Blaine's hands helped Kurt's open his jeans and push them down his hips, and Kurt chuckled as Blaine's legs kicked out, trying to kick the material off. Blaine grinned back at him shyly as he finally removed them and his socks and then lay back down.

Kurt smiled as he moved his hand back towards the tent in Blaine's underwear, but his wrist was caught in Blaine's hand before he could touch and he turned to his boyfriend with confusion.

Blaine's eyes were dark but his lips held a small nervous smile.

"Go slow ok?" Blaine asked and Kurt placed his other hand on Blaine's cheek and smiling down at him gently.

"Of course i will."

Blaine then gave him a nod and a loving smile as he released Kurt's wrist and closed his eyes. Kurt's fingers moved gently over the front of the hardness in Blaine's underwear, softly at first. Just feeling along the sides of Blaine's covered erection lightly before placing his hand around it and holding it there for a moment. 

Blaine's throaty groan and whimper made him feel hot, Kut felt his face burning as his hand felt around the red hot hardness within. It was so hot it almost burned his hand but as he gently started stroking it softly, he became a lot more turned on than he had ever been. Blaine's writhing and bucking hips only made the sensation better, pushing his erection in and out of Kurt's hand slowly.

"Kurt.." Blaine gasped out, "if you keep doing that, this is going to be over before it starts."

Kurt let a small amused chuckle pass his lips and Blaine giggled with him as he moved his hand away and brought it back up to stroke along Blaine's chest again.

"Can you take your shirt off?" Kurt asked him and Blaine raised an eyebrow at him in response that made Kurt a little confused at the look, "what?"

"If i'm getting naked, you are too."

Kurt looked a little uncomfortable at that and Blaine sat up a little.

"What is it?"

Kurt huffed and closed his eyes.

"I don't know whether you're going to like what you see." Kurt said quickly and Blaine shook his head with a small smile.

"Kurt, baby look at me." Blaine said with a amused smile and Kurt huffed again as he looked at him, "i think you're beautiful."

"Oh stop-"

"No, listen." Blaine interrupted and grabbed Kurt's face and turned him to look at him, which made Kurt's eyes widen a bit in surprise, "You are the most stunning, beautiful, amazing man i have ever met, or ever will meet. You are so special to me. And you forget that i've already seen you almost naked, all the time. And come on, i love you. All of you. You may not think you're perfect, but i do."

Kurt's eyes sparkled a little at Blaine's words, and he leaned towards him to peck his lips once, twice and then the third kiss was longer and sweeter. As he pulled away, Kurt's hands pulled his own shirt off of himself and then he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans slowly. Blaine smirked a little and using his powers he stripped them from Kurt's legs quickly but gently and letting them fall to the floor.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed as his jeans flung onto the floor, and then turned to grin at him, "I love you too. I guess being naked with you is something i'll have to get used to."

"Mhm." Blaine hummed in agreement and then sealed their lips together again as he leaned over Kurt, pushing his boyfriend back down onto the bed.

Both of them giggled into the kiss a little, holding each other's gazes for a second before the kisses turned deeper again. 

Kurt's arms wrapped slowly around Blaine's back and lifted the shirt up, so that Blaine had no choice but to remove it from his arms, and then flung it to the floor before crushing his lips back onto Kurt's. They moved around to find the most comfortable position to settle into, holding onto each other to keep the other close. 

Blaine groaned as Kurt's fingers dug into his shoulder blades, and he pushed his hips gently against Kurt's, forcing a whimper out of Kurt's mouth. Now that their outer clothes were gone, their underwear the only barrier between their bare skin, everything was much easier felt, both of them moaning as they writhed together.

"Baby," Blaine whispered brokenly as he pulled his mouth away, "tell me what you want. What should i do?"

"Ugh...touch me Blaine, please, please touch me." Kurt managed to stutter out between his thrusts against Blaine's body, and Blaine's mouth made a quick move down to his throat as one of his hands wrapped around Kurt's hardness in his underwear.

The groan from Kurt, made Blaine's erection twitch and spasm, and he tightened his grip around Kurt's as he sucked some small red marks into the pale neck underneath his mouth. Kurt's hands moved from holding tightly to Blaine's back, down across the small of his back to settle on Blaine's butt.

"Mmm." Blaine hummed in pleasure as Kurt gently kneaded his ass in his palms, before trailing his lips down to Kurt's chest and taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Blaine.." Kurt moaned softly, taking one hand from his butt and moving it into the curls on the back of his head.

Blaine moved quickly from one nipple to the other, and then back to the middle of his chest, placing a kiss over the place where Kurt's heart seemed to be beating hard, and as Blaine trailed more and more kisses and licks down his abdomen Kurt began tugging at his hair.

Blaine moved to one side and sunk his front teeth gently into the protrusion of Kurt's hip bone, a small bite followed by kisses as his hand moved to pull Kurt's underwear down. Kurt had no objections at all, because he only raised his hips and let Blaine remove them slowly. 

Blaine kept his eyes closed as he pulled the underwear all the way off, making sure to throw off his own as well, before opening his eyes and taking in the view of his fully naked boyfriend for the first time. Noting Kurt doing the same to him as he sat back up.

They took a while to map the planes of their bodies, reaching out their hands at the same time to thread fingers together. A silent plea, agreement or comfort? Blaine didn't know, but he took both of Kurt's hands and brought them to his lips, kissing Kurt's fingers and palms before releasing them.

"Am i going too fast?" Blaine asked, already sweating lightly as the pleasure and tension built within him, but he pulled himself in check to make sure his boyfriend was still in this with him.

"No, we're okay." Kurt replied lightly and tugged at one of Blaine's hands again, forcing his boyfriend back on top of him gently.

****

"Oh god...nobody said that this would be so embarrassing." 

"Shut up, i'm trying to concentrate Kurt." Blaine said gently aroudn a chuckle as his boyfriend huffed, still with his hands covering his face, which was so red underneath.

Kurt's legs were on top of Blaine's thighs, open and Blaine's hands were busy trying to open him up for the next step. Kurt's erection had wilted through his embarrassment, but they both knew that this was the important step.

He moved his fingers slowly in and out and around, feeling the muscles around them softening and relaxing more after every stroke. He was concentrating on what he was doing, he had no plans to hurt Kurt, so lube and a lot of preparation was a top priority. 

Kurt had been the one that decided who was going to bottom, and he claimed he was too nervous and embarrassed to finger and open Blaine up for him, so he let Blaine take the reins with preparing him. 

All the groups and chatrooms that Blaine had been in when he was fifteen, had gone into so much detail about the best way of opening somebody up for the inevitable intrusion, and Blaine had taken that information very seriously. He had spent hours online, going over everything he could find about proper preparation and cleanliness and safety. He had the information, now he had to make sure he executed it precisely.

"Is it done yet?" His boyfriend's impatient voice sounded and Blaine let a small amused smile grace his lips.

"Look Kurt, babe, i know this is embarrassing, but it's necessary, trust me."

"I do trust you, but i'm kind of losing my libido right now." Kurt took his hands away from his eyes so that he could look at Blaine, trying to forget where his boyfriend's finger were right now, "sorry, sorry. I know it's important."

"Very important." Blaine reiterated as Kurt rolled his eyes with amusement, "i don't want to hurt you."

"I know."

Kurt settled back and was prepared to get through his embarrassment by completely relaxing and ignoring what Blaine was doing, that was working until Blaine's fingers poked something inside him that made tingles shoot straight up his spine.

"Ahh!"

Blaine jumped at the loud cry from Kurt and paused slightly.

"What?"

"..something...something just felt good." Kurt explained as he tried to move so that Blaine's fingers poked the same spot again.

Blaine furrowed his brows as he moved his fingers up and slightly left inside, and that seemed to be the right move, because Kurt's muscles fluttered around his digits, and Kurt moaned out loud again. Now Blaine knew what that was.

"This spot?" he said as he did it again, watching Kurt arch and writhe, pushing his head back into the pillow, mouth open in a silent shout.

"yes..." he gasped out as Blaine did it again, and again, "yes...that...ah."

"That is the prostate," Blaine explained as he poked it again, with a huge grin on his face as he felt Kurt's body start to relax, so he pushed a third finger inside and was surprised when Kurt only reacted with a low moan of pleasure, "also called the male G spot."

Kurt wasn't paying attention, he was in a mix of dizziness and pleasure right now, and those sparks and tingles settled within his abdomen and groin, and he felt himself getting hard again.

"Blaine."

At the moan of his name, Blaine knew that Kurt was ready so he pulled his fingers free slowly and made sure Kurt's eyes were open and focused on him before speaking.

"Ok, that part is done," Blaine told him and Kurt breathed a small sigh of relief while Blaine grinned at him, "all of the blogs and chatrooms i read before said that it's easier for the first time if the one being penetrated is on top. So that you can control the speed of it."

"Okay. I can do that." Kurt said as Blaine lay down on his back beside him and Kurt moved to straddle him.

"Just tell me if you need to stop." Blaine repeated his mantra, he had said it about a hundred times already but he was nervous and had to keep making sure.

Kurt nodded down at him with a smile, as he settled his butt against Blaine's thighs and leaned down to seal their lips in a loving kiss. Pushing his tongue against Blaine's bottom lip until he opened his mouth for him, as soon as their tongues touched, Blaine's hands went to Kurt's hips, helping him up and into position.

One of Blaine's hands moved underneath Kurt, wrapping around himself and holding his erection still while Kurt focused on what he wanted to do. 

Kurt let out a shaky breath and then gently eased himself down until he could feel the bluntness of Blaine's erection pushing against him, then closing his eyes and guiding himself down again slowly. 

There wasn't any pain as Blaine sank inside his body, which surprised him, but the other part was the overwhelming feeling in his chest of finally connecting with his boyfriend, the person he loved. Joining into one.

He kept sinking slowly, hands on Blaine's chest to keep himself steady. Once he could feel the hair on Blaine's thighs against his butt, he sunk down the last few centimetres and opened his eyes. As he looked down at Blaine's face, he could see his boyfriend was biting his lip and his face was scrunched up a little.

"You okay?" Kurt asked a little worried, and as Blaine opened his eyes, he could see the strain in them.

"Yeah," he choked out, "are you...are you in pain?"

"No."

"How can you still be so tight after what i did?" Blaine responded as he flung his head back, Kurt gave an experiemental shuffle on top and Blaine groaned.

His eyes flew back up to lock onto Kurt's, both of their gazes dark and staring. Kurt shifted his hips up and then back down again, only shallowly at first, trying to get used to the sensation of his boyfriend's dick inside him. Blaine hissed a little underneath him and his hands were shaking on Kurt's hips.

Kurt looked down at his hands and covered them with his own, bringing them up slowy ad placing them on his chest as he began a shallow pace of moving up and down, using his thighs and abdomenal muscles to bounce himself gently.

Blaine gasped out loud and couldn't keep his hips still, his arms started shaking as he thrust up into Kurt, causing Kurt to gasp and stumble a little on top of him. Blaine paused and tried to calm his breathing.

"S-sorry." he stuttered out and Kurt only shook his head and smiled down at him.

"Are you okay honey, you're shaking?" Kurt asked him softly as he moved his fingers down Blaine's still shaking arms.

Blaine only nodded.

"Don't lie, what's wrong?" Kurt pushed and Blaine sighed as he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"I'm trying to hold back.." he said as he opened his eyes to look straight up at Kurt, who raised an eyebrow.

"Are you close?"

"No, not that," he added, and at Kurt's confused look he looked down at Kurt's hands on his arms, "my powers. They kind of go crazy in these situations."

"These situations?"

"Pleasure." Blaine explained, "A few years ago, i realized that my bed would shake and the floors would creak when i would touch myself...it was slightly embarrassing."

Kurt had a surprised face as Blaine explained but then nodded down at him with a warm, loving grin that made Blaine feel better.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to hold back for me. It's okay." Kurt moved his hips again, slowly at first, grinding down against Blaine, watching his boyfriend's face scrunch up a little as a small hiss escaped his lips, "let go B."

Blaine couldn't help it, at Kurt's words and the movement his hips were making against him, the amount of feeling he was getting, and how tight Kurt's body was holding him, he let go with a loud moan. His mind went a little blank for a few seconds before he could feel the spike of his powers reaching outwards from him. 

His arms stopped shaking as he placed his hands back over Kurt's hips, helping Kurt move in an up and down motion as he thrust his own hips up gently into him. Kurt gasped loudly at the sensation and placed both of his palms back down on Blaine's chest, fingers squeezing the muscles of his pecs with every thrust.

"Oh my god..." Kurt added around a moan, as Blaine's hips started thrusting a little faster and harder, pushing himself deeper it seemed every time.

Blaine's thighs were tightening underneath him as he was thrusting up into Kurt, forcing Kurt to boucne more and causing some more moans and gasps of pleasure to fall from his lips. 

Kurt threw his head back on one particularly harsh thrust, and Blaine couldn't help but stare at his neck, the muscles and veins in it pulled taught underneath all that creamy skin, which had a couple of red marks on the side from earlier. 

Blaine picked himself up and using his powers, set them both on the bed with Kurt in Blaine's lap just so he would be able to kiss and lick Kurt's neck while still thrusting into the tight heat surrounding him. 

After a few more deep slow thrusts inside Kurt, Blaine must have grazed Kurt's prostate because his boyfriend let out a short high pitched cry, which was more like a scream and it then kicked everything they were doing into high gear.

Blaine used his powers to keep them together as he turned them over so that Kurt's back was against the bed, and Blaine had more leverage to move faster. And he did. He started a slightly quicker pace, trying to hit the same spot again, angling his hips until Kurt was practically screaming his name on every thrust.

Blaine couldn't keep it up though, his spine tingled and a very hot feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, he knew he was close, but he wanted Kurt to reach the finish line first. He forced his thighs just underneath Kurt's butt, lifting him up slightly for a better angle, and as Kurt arched against him he felt a warm liquid splash against his stomach and chest.

"Blaine...Blaine...god!" Kurt was screeching as he was cumming, and Blaine closed his eyes as he felt the feeling in his stomach grow and take over his entire being.

One thrust, two thrusts...and Blaine was done. He moaned out Kurt's name as he came, burying his face in Kurt's neck, breathing fast and heavy and feeling the tingles of satisfaction move through all of his limbs at once.

He had no idea that it would feel this good. That making love to his boyfriend would make him feel so open and vulnerable, but safe at the same time. It was only as he was coming down from his high that he realized the bed had been shaking underneath them, and as he lay against Kurt catching his breath, it stopped abruptly.

Kurt was whimpering a little as he still writhed against him, and Blaine lifted himself up a little, although his arms felt like they didn't have any energy left to give now. As he stared at Kurt's face, the eyes were what caught his attention first. 

They were shining. 

Blaine thought for a second that he might be crying, but that small smile on Kurt's lips was different to any he had seen before. And then he realized, it was all love for him, and that smile was one of complete naked vulnerability just like Blaine was feeling, and those eyes were shining because of the amount of love that was between them.

Kurt giggled then as Blaine stared down at him. And Blaine had never seen Kurt's face so full of joy that it glowed. It was an amazing sight.

"You okay B?" Kurt asked a little breathlessly, hand coming up to cup one side of Blaine's face.

Blaine turned to cover the palm of Kurt's hand with tiny soft kisses, and then nuzzling his cheek against it. 

"I'm better than okay." he responded, sending his own shining smile down at the love of his life, "i love you Kurt, so much."

"I love you too Blaine." 

Kurt laughed giddily again as Blaine buried his face in the side of his neck, their arms wrapping around the other in a sweaty, sticky hug. The tinkling joyful sound of his laugh made Blaine smile wider, and Kurt's arms around his back made him feel so safe.

He couldn't imagine a better feeling than this in the entire world.


	20. Chapter 20

It wasn't awkward afterwards. Kurt thought it would be but he didn't feel ashamed or guilty or awkward at all right now. All he felt was overwhelming love and relief, all the warm fuzzy feelings that come from connecting to somebody you love. 

When they were done giggling together on the bed after making love together, they had to get up. Both of them were sweaty, sticky, dirty and smelled terrible. Which Kurt told Blaine as they got up, claiming they both stink. Blaine only laughed before pulling him in for another kiss and then smiled at him.

"You wanna have a bath with me?" Blaine had asked then as he stood from the bed, in all his messy naked glory, and although Kurt was waiting for the feeling of being shy and intimidated by being naked with him, it didn't come.

Instead, the bath with Blaine sounded incredible and exciting.

"Do you want to get in first?" Blaine asked again with a smile, "i'll look away if you want."

"You know what the strange thing is," Kurt laughed as he sat up on the bed, not covering himself or feeling the need to as Blaine put his hand over his eyes as a joke, "i really don't feel like i need to cover up anymore."

"That's good, because," Blaine paused as he knelt on the bed next to Kurt, looking at him with so much want in his eyes again, "i would burn all of your clothes and just keep you like this forever."

"Naked, smelly and sticky?" Kurt asked sarcastically with a giggle.

"You don't smell," Blaine laughed a little but swept his eyes over Kurt's naked form with admiration on his face, and Kurt blushed but didn't hide any part of himself, "i would keep you just like this...all this clear smooth skin and long legs and muscle on show."

"Oh stop." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes but he couldn't help the proud smile that lit up his face.

"I won't stop. I'll never stop." 

Blaine leaned forward and trailed kisses down the length of Kurt's neck and then down his chest, following the path just underneath his collarbone, coming to a stop in the middle and licking a little of the sweat that had accumulated in the small delve in the centre. Kurt moaned a little as Blaine trailed his tongue over his skin, and moved his hands smoothly up Blaine's biceps, squeezing the muscle underneath his palms.

"You talk about me having muscle, you have a lot more." Kurt breathed out, becoming turned on again as Blaine's mouth made another path up his neck again.

"You have more definition." Blaine mumbled against his neck before pulling himself back, "come on, let's go take that bath before anything else happens."

"Is something else going to happen?" Kurt asked with a small grin, as he moved forward on the bed to stand up with Blaine.

"Oh yes. After we get clean, we're going to get dirty again." Blaine said with confidence and a smirk as Kurt shook his head as he followed him into the bathroom across the hall.

"i'm not sure i can do that again," Kurt mumbled a little as he winced when Blaine glanced at him, "not that it hurt but you know.."

"I know," Blaine gave him a sympathetic look, as he turned the taps on for filling the huge tub in the bathroom, "but who said you had to be bottom again?"

Kurt's head whipped around to see Blaine smiling as he poured some liquid bubbles that he found, into the water. Kurt's eyes widened slightly but waited to repsond when Blaine looked back at him.

"You want to?" He asked and Blaine looked at him with confusion.

"Well, i at least want to try it. Our relationship has to be equal right? Plus, you seemed to enjoy it," Blaine explained with a grin and Kurt chuckled a little, "so i want to do it too."

"erm..." Kurt hesitated and Blaine quickly backpedalled.

"Obviously not if you don't feel like you can, we can always just have this bath together and then cuddle?" 

Kurt laughed as he put his hand on Blaine's cheek, smoothing his thumb over his cheekbone lightly.

"Honey, i do want to try everything with you," Kurt reassured him as he met Blaine's gaze, "i'm just afraid of hurting you."

"I get it. I felt the same," Blaine replied as he took Kurt's hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on the palm before pulling Kurt closer and placing his forehead against his, "i was terrified that i was going to hurt you, or that i wouldn't be good enough."

"Baby.." Kurt closed his eyes as they stood just breathing together for a few moments.

The bath filled up while they were taking a moment together, and Blaine quickly reached over to turn the water off before resuming his position in front of Kurt. 

"We don't have to. Just like you said before, we have to be 100% sure of everything we do together, otherwise we don't do it. So if you're not sure, we will just leave it for another time. It's all still so new, so i don't mind waiting until you're ready Kurt. I love you. I'll wait forever." 

Kurt leaned in to kiss him deeply after that, he could not believe that somebody loved him so much, but on the other hand he could believe it. It was Blaine. His best friend, his confidant, his light in the dark, his voice of reason, his comfort, his future. He was the love of his life and he felt so warm and safe with him. Nothing existed outside of them now, nothing else mattered but Blaine.

As they wound their tongues together gently, lazily kissing and moaning into each other's mouths softly, Kurt felt that burst of love and happiness inside him. He pulled his lips away from Blaine's gently, and placed small chaste kisses on his lips and then one on his nose before dropping his head on Blaine's shoulder and hugging him tightly.

"I'm not 100% about that yet." he admitted softly and Blaine's hand ran through his hair gently as the other arm wrapped around Kurt's waist.

"And it's ok. We'll do it whenever we're both ready." Blaine whispered back, placing small kisses along Kurt's shoulder and then into his hair, "and we really need to get in this bath before the water goes cold."

Kurt giggled and kissed the side of Blaine's neck before agreeing, stepping back and allowing Blaine to get inside the tub first before he decided to turn his back and step in so that he could sit in Blaine's lap.

The water was warm, and it felt incredible. And as he placed his back against Blaine's chest behind him, he relaxed and sighed out loud. 

Blaine placed his arms around him, and Kurt caught his hands and began playing with his fingers gently. They were both in a state of bliss together, and Blaine placed a small kiss on the back of Kurt's left shoulder before placing his chin over it.

"Kurt... can I ask you something?" 

Kurt nudged Blaine's head gently with his own and giving him a smile.

"Of course, anything."

"I don't want to ruin the mood, but do you ever think about the future?" Blaine asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere around them but he was curious about Kurt's answer.

"What? What brought this on?" 

"I don't know, it's just... you and I, like this..." Blaine explaine dwhile running his fingertips gently over Kurt's wrists and forearms, feeling the goosebumps break out on Kurt's skin as his boyfriend shivered against him, " this is perfect. I want this for the rest of my life. And I never had these kind of thoughts before. Does that sound crazy?"

"If you're crazy then so am I." Kurt said with a little snort of laughter, "I want that too. I used to dream about our life together."

"Really? And what did you dream about?" Blaine asked a little surprised at the admission and he saw Kurt's cheek blush lightly as he smiled.

"Big house, nice cars...you and me coming home from work to each other, cooking dinner together, sleeping in the same bed every night. Just loving you forever." He admitted to Blaine with a blush that ran from his cheeks around his ears and down his neck, but to Blaine there was nothing else in the world that looked more adorable than Kurt right now.

Blaine hugged him tighter, and was placing small fluttering kisses against his shoulder for a few seconds, watching as the embarrassment left Kurt and he sighed as he relaxed back against him again.

"I want that all too." Blaine whispered a little as he hooked his chin back over his shoulder, as Kurt snuggled backwards and turned his head to nuzzle his nose on Blaine's cheek, "You know, since I was a kid all i worried about, was that nobody discovered my powers, i didn't think about any thing else but now... for the first time, I look to the future and I want things. I want to be with you, I need to make you happy. And it's scary, but... I like that feeling."

Kurt hummed in agreement, his eyes closing as he lay against Blaine's body.

"Love is risky, giving someone a piece of your heart is always scary. But I know I would rather risk it all for you." He knew it was cheesy, and he could tell by the way Blaine chuckled a little that he also knew it was cheesy but it was also true.

Kurt would risk everything and anything for Blaine. In a heartbeat.

"I never thought I could love someone the way I love you, Kurt. Can we just stay here forever? In this house, in this bathtub... I don't need anything else." Blaine added another level to their cheesiness, and even though the words were spoken in jest, Kurt knew that the undertones of that statement were heavy.

The fact that they couldn't stay, the fact that they could be caught at any moment. But he wanted to keep up the pretense for as long as time would allow him. There was a domesticity that he was finding he really enjoyed, and time with Blaine, even just talking was in his mind a luxury right now. They had no idea how much time they had left.

So he just snorted in laughter and sighed out loud.

"God I want it, I want it so much. Like a dream I don't want to wake up from."

Kurt pushed himself back more into Blaine's chest, and nuzzling a cheek against one of his hands, and lightly running his lips over the skin on the back of his knuckles.

"If this is a dream, I don't care. Don't wake me up, ok? Just let me cuddle you while I sleep."

"Yeah we can dream. We can dream forever."

Even though they were both playing around, it was unspoken just how long they could spend here. It seemed to be the unspoken rule of the night, not to bring up anything that would destroy their little bubble.

Blaine wanted to ask. He wanted to discuss options with Kurt about what they were going to do next, but he remained silent. He kissed Kurt's shoulder again, loving the feel of smooth skin against his lips.

"Do you think we would have been married? Do you ever think about us like that? Being married?" Kurt asked, his voice soft and gentle, as if he was thinking about it.

"Yes." Blaine answered almost immediately, "Yes, I want to marry you. Not right now, of course. I mean, I'm not proposing, you know that. But yes. And... maybe one day, we could have a kid. Do you want kids?"

"Wait," Kurt turned to pout at him playfully, "You're not proposing right now?"

"Kurt! Don't play with me!" Blaine laughed out loud and splashed him with the bubbly water and Kurt giggled as he held his hands up.

"Fine. Yes I do want kids. Plural. I grew up an only child and not having any brothers or sisters, well...until Finn came along, it wasn't much fun and a little lonely. So if kids are in our plan, it will be more than 1."

Blaine suddenly belts out a laugh so loud that it made Kurt jump in fright and smile at the same time.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just that... I never wanted to have children. I was too afraid that i would pass on something, and they wouldn't be normal...like me. And now as i sit here, i can imagine it. You and me in a few years and two, three children, whatever you want, and it seems like the best plan ever." Blaine finally explained through his chuckles, and Kurt just sat mesmerized at the look of joy in Blaine's eyes.

"Well, sometimes it's strange how plans change right?" Kurt turned to grin at him.

"Yeah, really strange." Blaine gave him a matching grin as he leaned in for a kiss, soft and slow, almost lazy, before he pulled back and placed one wet hand over Kurt's cheek, "You changed my life, Kurt."

"You changed mine too. I've never been so grateful to know you as I do right now. I love you." Kurt responded as they both closed their eyes in contentment.

"I love you too, baby."


	21. Chapter 21

Maybe it was the after effect of being safe in each others arms the night before. Maybe it gave them a sense of safety that they made a decision to go for a walk outside, and maybe it was the wrong move. But Kurt couldn't have a care in the world about it right now, when he was walking next to his boyfriend in the nice crisp winter air and holding his hand.

"I don't know if it's just me, but do you feel like something has changed?" Blaine asked as the swung their hands between them as they walked through the woods. 

Kurt grinned slightly as the breeze whipped his hair around on the top of his head. 

"Yeah, i feel it too. But its a good change."

"Oh yeah, it's amazing." Blaine nodded along, "i didn't think making love would have so much affect on a relationship."

"But yet." Kurt finished, turning to place a quick kiss on Blaine's cheek.

They both sighed out loud, it was the middle of the afternoon, and they decided they needed to get out and get some fresh air after last night. And tonight, they were planning on a night filled with special connection again. 

Kurt felt like his heart may burst it was so full of love. Last night wasthe best night of his life so far, and he wanted to keep up the pretense, however long they had, that this was their life and living it the best they could.

Together.

"Jeez, it's getting cold now." Blaine said as they rounded another big tree and Kurt leaned against his boyfriend's side.

"Why don't we go back now?" He asked before placing small kisses on Blaine's neck, making his boyfriend shiver, though not from the cold air this time.

"Race you?" Blaine asked with a grin, playful glint in his eyes and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. But don't hate me when i leave you in my dust." Kurt told him with a sarcastic little smirk and Blaine smacked his butt before they stood side by side, facing the way back through the trees.

"Ready...1..2...3!" Kurt screeched a little before taking off through the trees, his love right behind him, both ofthem laughing together as they ran.

It was only when they could see the road that Blaine caught his foot on a root of a tree and went stumbling into the leaves on the ground. Kurt only giggled as he continued out onto the road, claiming his victory with his arms in the air.

As he crossed the road he turned back and waited for Blaine to appear from the trees, a small smile on his lips. He crossed his arms against the cold, and then all of a sudden he felt a presence next to him and his smile dropped.

"Kurt Hummel."

Kurt held in a gasp of terror, but he could feel a cold dread seep into himas he looked at th man beside him. He was broad shouldered, taller than Kurt by a few inches, clean shaven and blonde, but he had a serious look in his eye.

"Mr Hummel, you need to come with me."

Kurt had no idea what to say.

More men and women surrounded him as he stood just staring in silent terror at the man smiling at him.

Kurt could do nothing but sigh as his shoulders slumped, there was no way out of this. He could see the guns on every persons hip as he looked around.

He couldn't run.

"Where's Blaine, Kurt?" the man asked still with that smile on his face.

Kurt remained silent.

"Ok, if that's how it's going to be. Kurt Hummel i'm arresting you for prolonged evasion of the law, destruction of property and conspiracy to murder."

Kurt remained still and silent until one of the men behind him stepped forward and took his arms, placing them roughly behind his back. He kept in his gasp of pain at the rough treatment, although he expected they wouldn't treat him nicely if they thought he was capable of hurting anyone.

As another officer stepped up and cuffed his hands behind his back, he was led over to a black car and his chest was pushed up against it as hands suddenly frisked him all over for concealed weapons. He had none though, they wouldn't find anything.

"You're not going to tell us where Blaine is?" the first man asked again as he stepped beside Kurt, as his clothes and body was searched, "we only want to talk to him you know."

Kurt remained staring straight ahead and silent, not giving them anything. As the man beside him, softly spoke to the others behind him, Kurt spied movement in the trees on the other side of the road.

He only moved his eyes, not his head, as to not give anything away to the police officers behind him. It was Blaine, he was watching Kurt with a sad look, and Kurt could sense from this distance that Blaine may be thinking of some way he could get Kurt away from the others.

Kurt stared back at Blaine and mouthed silently, "No. Don't."

Blaine tilted his head as his eyes betrayed the emotions swimming in them, he looked so ashamed and sad, Kurt found his own eyes filling with tears. He shook his head a little as Blaine took a short step forward.

'No Blaine, don't do it.' he thought, as he tried to convey with as little movement as possible, to stop his boyfriend from trying to help.

"Go." He mouthed again, and Blaine shook his head a little, but Kurt glared at him and mouthed again a little more forcefully, "GO."

Blaine seemed to realize how much Kurt meant it, with one last sad longing look at him, Blaine turned and disappeared from sight. Kurt sighed sadly and blinked the tears away as he looked up at the sky. As long as Blaine was safe, Kurt was happy.

His cuffed arms were grabbed again, and he was almost bundled into the back of the black car. He didn't glance towards the trees where Blaine had gone as they drove away, he didn't want to give the officers any indication that Blaine had been there.

Kurt was uncomfortable as he sat against his arms, but he ignored the strain of his shoulders and wrists as he accepted his fate now, and steeled himself for what was to come.

Kurt had known after he was placed in a stainless steel room, that he was in a lot more trouble than he had realized. A couple of guys wearing all black clothes came into the room with him, they were intimidating and Kurt felt the shot of fear flow through him as they came closer.

****

Blaine felt terror go through his entire being as he watched from the trees as Kurt was arrested and surrounded by men and women with guns. He was going to jump right in and help Kurt get away until Kurt saw him.

There was so much defiance in Kurt's eyes as he told Blaine to stop and run. Blaine wanted to ignore Kurt completely and go running in to save his boyfriend, but Kurt's shake of his head an the tears in his eyes stopped him.

He made the decision to turn and run back in to the trees, hiding as he watched them push in boyfriend, non too gently, into the back of a black car and drive away.

Blaine had to follow, he was angry and sad and scared and he knew that made his powers unpredictable but he had to follow them to find out where they would be taking his boyfriend. He ran across the road once the other officers and cars disappeared from view, used his powers to break in and start someone's car in a driveway, and then made his way down along the road.

He saw the last of the black cars turning a corner at the end of the road, so he followed and he could see the car in front of the line, the one that Kurt was put into. He followed behind as inconspicuously as he could, maintaining a safe distance so that nobody could see his face if they glanced in the mirrors.

He was trying to work out a plan in his head to get Kurt away from them, but so far he was coming up blank. He had to find out where they were going first.

All of the cars headed down a side road, and Blaine could see a sign that said it was a warehouse sight. He stopped the car on a corner, he couldn't follow them inside but he got out of the car and walked down the side road a little.

He had to see where they were going.

He used his powers to pick himself up, he had to concentrate a lot harder to do that, but he could see a lot further down the road from up high. He saw the black cars all stop outside one of the big buildings in the sight, and could see them dragging Kurt inside. Ok, at least he knew where they were holding him for now. Now he had to make a plan.


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt was dragged into another room, and almost thrown down into a chair that was behind a table in the middle. He glared up at the guys that had manhandled him into the room, swallowing his moan of pain as one of his thighs hit the chair at a painful angle.

He was already in a lot of pain, his ribs hurt, and his face hurt. Those two guys had beat the crap out of him in the other room while asking him questions in between, that he remained silent and didn't answer.

He sat there, trying to shift to make himself more comfortable in the unforgiving metal chair, before the door reopened and the smiling man that arrested him before.

He glared at him as he stood in front of him, on the other side of the table, just waiting for the man to say something. The man stared back at him, smirking a little smugly over a file of papers he had been looking through.

Kurt shook his head as unamused sounding laugh escaped his lips.

"You know, what those other guys did to me in that other room, pretty sure it was illegal." he said with a bite of anger in his tone and the guy smiled at him.

"Not illegal, we're allowed to use force to gain information."

"Pretty sure, beating the crap out of a teenager that is unarmed and cuffed is illegal."

"Tell us where Blaine is and we'll let you walk out of here." he responded instead of answering his earlier statement, and Kurt laughed again.

"Yeah right."

"Kurt i think we got off on the wrong foot right now. I'm Senior Chief Investigator Michelson FBI. You understand that we need to get information, and yet you're unwilling to co-operate? You also know why you were arrested and the charges you face."

Kurt snorted before responding.

"Sure."

"Kurt, are you going to co-operate with us and tell us where your friend Blaine is?" Michelson asked with a serious look on his face now and Kurt smirked.

"No."

"Do you know that 3 of your school mates are still in hospital? A Bradley Kittle, Justin Dawson and Edward Lowe." he said and Kurt turned his eyes away from him and looked bored, "they all had several broken bones and severe internal bleeding, and Bradley was in a coma for 7 months."

Kurt only shrugged in response.

"You don't care?" the agent asked and Kurt sent him a glare.

"No. Why would I?"

"Tell me what happened that day at school Kurt," he continued as he tried to stare Kurt down with intimidation, "eye witness' said that your friend Blaine had been the one to cause the destruction of the roof that nearly killed the 3 boys."

Kurt shook his head, plastering a smirk on his face.

"How would Blaine be capable of something like that?"

"You tell me." Michelson threw down the stack of papers in his hand, which caused them to flow acroos the whole table, "Some officers that were following you in the car a few weeks back claim that Blaine also caused their car to flip over on the road. Very strange if you ask me."

Kurt stared back at him and remained silent, smirking when Michelson sighed in exasperation. Kurt knew that he could hurt him, throw him in jail or worse have him executed maybe, but he would not sell out his boyfriend.

Michelson sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before leaning his hand on the table and staring at Kurt, without his smile now.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Kurt," he said deadly serious as Kurt just sat and watched him with amusement glinting in his eyes, "your father Burt, he owns a garage right, a car repair shop?"

Kurt remained silent.

"You know we can foreclose it right? Take all he owns away from him, he'd lose his job, his livelihood, go bankrupt, maybe even lose his house. You don't want that right? But that's okay, because if you tell us the truth, we can leave it alone."

Kurt only raised an eyebrow in response as he stared back at the officer with challenge in his eyes.

"Or we could always send you back to the other room for another round with the guys." Michelson threatened him, but Kurt still kept his mouth shut.

"Ok, looks like its the hard way." Michelson said again, and the door opened to reveal the guys dressed in black again.

Kurt grimaced slightly but other than that said nothing as the guys dragged him out of the chair and out of the room again.

****

Blaine didn't know how well this plan of his was thought out, but it was the best he had. He had to get Kurt out of there.

His powers were surging within him, he could feel them expanding around him too. The outward push of his energy forced trees to bend away from where he was standing. He could also feel the surge as his mind tried to keep control, could feel the small tendrils of his control ready to snap any time.

But he knew he had to push through the pain in his head for his boyfriend.

They could be doing anything to Kurt in there, trying to get him to reveal all. Blaine knew that Kurt was stubborn, he wouldn't give up information easily. It would take a lot to get him to talk.

Or maybe not. Blaine thought about the promises they had made to the other, it was do this together or not at all.

He found himself touching down on the back of the building, he had used his powers to help him leap from building top to building top. Once he landed on the right one, he concentrated on making a hole in the roof, which cracked a little as the edges to the hole disappeared. He wanted to worry about the integrity of this old building, but he couldn't. He had more important things to focus on.

He took a deep breath as he floated down through the hole in the roof slowly.

****

Kurt was wheezing as he was placed back into the chair opposite Michelson some 10 minutes later. He could feel his ribs aching when he breathed, and a sharp pain in one of his shoulders, he could feel blood running down his chin from a split in his lip and he could also feel the swelling of one of his cheeks underneath his eye. That would be a nasty bruise later.

Michelson stared at him silently for a few minutes as Kurt tried to find a comfortable position in the chair again, failing because of his ribs, and his cuffed wrists pulling on his shoulder which he was pretty sure had been dislocated once or twice.

"Kurt, listen," Michelson started as Kurt tried to breathe a little shallower for his ribs sake, "i don't want to have to keep doing that. You have to tell me what you know."

Kurt just sat silently, concentrating on his shallow breaths before glancing up at the man in front of him.

"Tell me what kind of powers your friend Blaine has?" Michelson asked with a smirk, "we already know he does, so it's not a secret anymore."

"You only want to know so you can throw him into some lab and experiment on him like a lab rat." Kurt wheezed out before coughing and then gasping at the pain in his sides.

"We just need to know, so that we can help." He said and Kurt laughed maniacally.

"That's rich, you want to help? Beating me up is not going to get you the results you want. Do what you want with me, to me, throw me in a cell with rabid dogs for all I care. I'm not saying anything about Blaine."

Kurt sat back in the chair after he was done screeching at the officer.

"What about your family?" Michelson threw back at him, and Kurt looked a little dumbfounded before the officer smirked down at him, "do they know about Blaine? Maybe we should bring them here and interrogate them like we are with you. I wonder how they will fare with those guys in the other room."

Kurt's eyes probably flashed with some kind of emotion because the officer only leaned closer and smirked wider as he went on.

"Your father has a heart condition right? He has had a heart attack before," he said and Kurt glared at him, but kept his mouth shut, "or Finn, he wants to be a professional football player right? How can he be if he has broken legs."

Kurt glared harder, even as his emotions inside were going haywire over what could happen to his family.

"Kurt, you need to tell me where we can find Blaine, or you and your family would be locked up in his place for concealing important information." Michelson lowered his voice even as Kurt remained locked in a glare at him, "You could go away for a long time."

Kurt made his face take on a cold, almost bored expression as he remained quiet. He could tell that it was making Michelson angry, so he smirked in his direction.

"I'm not saying a word." He said calmly, and Michelson growled and reached across the table to grasp the front of Kurt's shirt in his hand, pulling him forward.

"Listen here you little-"

Kurt's shirt was released as the door opened and another officer came inside the room, also looking through a stack of paperwork in his hands. He took one look at Kurt, his eyes widening slightly at the state of him before shifting his gaze to Michelson.

Michelson only stared back at him as he approached the table opposite side to Kurt. Kurt was just watching him closely but he put the papers down and gave Kurt a small smile. It looked kinder than Michelson's but still untrustworthy.

"Kurt Hummel, I'm Special Agent Jones, CIA. You have been evading us for quite a while." He said and Kurt looked down at the table.

"He hasn't said anything." Michelson piped up and Jones looked at him with suspicion before addressing Kurt again.

"The charges against you and your friend, Blaine, are severe Mr Hummel. You could both go to jail for quite a long length of time. Tell us where we can find Blaine."

Kurt moved his jaw but kept his mouth shut and gave the new officer a glare. Jones seemed to nod in understanding.

"I know you feel like you're protecting your friend Kurt, but if Blaine is a danger out there, we need to find him."

"Blaine is no more dangerous than you are." Kurt mumbled a little around his split lip and Jones sighed.

"Do we have to beat the information out of you?" Michelson growled angrily, and Jones spun around with a glare.

"Looks like you and your thugs already tried that, which will be under investigation." He spat to the other agent who only glared at him in return. 

Michelson was about to repsond when flashing red lights and loud sounds from outside interrupted them.

Alarms.

They were alarms. And they were probably going off all over the building becaue they were so loud. The door slammed open again and the men in the black clothes stood in the doorway.

"Sir, we have a breach in the building." one of them told Michelson.

Kurt's eyes flickered with light, which was a mix of excitement and fear. Was it Blaine?


	23. Chapter 23

Blaine had no clue which was to go once he was inside the building. All the halls and stairs and lengthy corridors and rooms all looked the same. It was dark on the top floor, so it wasn't easy for him to navigate, but at least he couldn't be seen.

He found a door that led to a stairwell, that spiralled downwards towards something that had a light at the bottom. He would need to be careful if he was going to come into contact with guards of agents or something down there.

He carefully walked down, making sure to look all around him and up an down the staircase while he did. He had to make sure he always had access to an escape route, so he checked every door on the way down, checking off a list inside his head about what ones were unlocked.

He mapped out the place as he walked it, making sure he could get back to where he started if he found himself lost. It was complicated in here, and very quiet.

He could hear faint humming noises coming from some areas, probably generators or something for the lights on the bottom floor. He thought about turning them all off, but then the people that took Kurt in here probably knew the layout better than him and he would get lost or captured or worse...shot.

So he left them alone and continued down the staircase. Slowly but surely nearing the bottom, where light flooded into the stairwell through a small window in a door. He had no clue what he would see on the other side, but he was determined to push through his fear to find his boyfriend.

Coming to a stop so he could peep through the little window, he found another corridor, lit up with a dozen lights or so, and at the far end, there were people standing around. If he pushed open this door they would definitely hear him, and he didn't even know if the lit floor was where they were keeping Kurt.

He had to make a decision. He had to at least pretend to be brave. It was for Kurt after all. He slowly peeped out of the glass window again, and took a deep breath as he opened the door.

He stood in the doorway, in a straight backed head held high shoulders back stance and waited for the men down the corridor to look his way. It took a few minutes of standing there for them to notice him, and as soon as they did, they both raised their guns quickly. Blaine raised one hand ad flung their guns away from them before slamming them both into the walls.

He winced as their bodies collapsed on the ground, but he couldn't hang around to make sure he hadn't killed them or really hurt them, he had to keep moving. Going down the opposite way from where the men had been standing, he came to the end and turned left.

There were at least 20 different doors down here, but there wasn't any noise so this couldn't be the place. He walked to the end where another door with a small glass panel in it connected to another corridor and pushed it open.

There was a shout from somewhere behind him and then running footsteps coming in his direction, and as he ran down the corridor, a couple of officers appeared from one room in front of him, brandishing their guns. Blaine panicked and killed the lights on the floor so that he could duck around another corner.

Bullets started flying around him though, but he managed to run down another different corridor and hide for a minute to calm his fear. He couldn't do this. He was going to get himself shot.

As he waited there trying to calm himself down, shaking hands rubbing together, an alarm started going off around the whole building and he cursed under his breath as he heard more voices and running footsteps coming towards where he was. He didn't know which way to go, and he had a headache, which was being made worse by the blaring alarm.

Why did he think he could do this? He wasn't brave, he wasn't covert, he wasn't sneaky. Kurt had always been the sneaky one.

He thought of Kurt, and how he needed to find him. He made himself get up and start running again, away from where the voices and running footsteps were, down a little cut off area, there was a red light blinking on one wall opposite him and he came to a stop as he spotted a sign underneath it.

"Interrogation rooms." he read aloud to himself in a small voice and then realized that maybe this is where he needs to be. As he tried to walk ahead, a loud shout came from behind him, close and then there was a shot fired at him, that just missed his face as he turned around quickly.

The loud bang that echoes through the corridor felt like it was splitting his head opened and he screamed before blacking out.

Blaine felt like he was floating for about 10 seconds, before his eyesight slowly started to fade back in. He could see but it was different. And he could hear things but it was muted, like it was sounds coming through a tv set rather than his ears. He didn't know what was happening, only that he could see his body moving. He could see his hands raising up and flinging things around with his powers, but he couldn't feel it. Like his whole body was numb, or he was watching through someone elses eyes.

He remembered after a few minutes that he did black out, and this must be his body working on its own. He had never been in this situation before, he had never seen his own body and powers in control until now. It was strange.

He flinched as his hands waved another couple of officers down to the floor, knocking them unconscious, and throwing another couple into a room and crunching the door shut in its frame so they couldn't get out. He even saw a few walls be taken away in his powers attempt to go somewhere, like it was searching for something.

He understood now, how much destruction his powers could do, it bent doors, cracked ceilings and broke down walls as it wandered around. And throwing people around like ragdolls that appeared in its path. No matter how much he tried, straining with all his mind, he could not take back control.

As his body stepped through another wall, Blaine could see two figures at the end of a corridor, dressed in black beginning to raise their guns to shoot at him. His hands shot out as he watched, and his powers made the guns explode in their owners hands, both men falling onto the floor and cradling their blackened fingers. Then it flung their bodies into a room at the side, just like it had done before and made sure the door jammed shut.

As Blaine's body came to the door next to where those two men were standing before, he could hear voices from behind the door, but muted voices. He couldn't make out who they were or what they were saying.

His powers pulled open the door, to reveal 3 men inside, two of the men quickly raising their guns, his powers were much faster, knocking their guns away before they could shoot and pushing them back against one wall opposite the door. He could see that the men were struggling to remain conscious and trying to get loose, but with one last blast from his powers they fell to the floor too.

His head turned to the last person sitting in the room and unlike all of the others he smiled instead of looking at Blaine with fear. It was Kurt.

Kurt had been sitting semi patiently as he listened to the two agents arguing over the situation and whether to call in back up. If it was Blaine that had invaded their little hideout then Kurt found himself worrying over his boyfriend getting shot, or worse.

"We have to call it in." Jones was saying to Michelson as they both retrieved their guns to hold in their hands.

"We have to make sure it isn't just some random kid who snuck in here, or some homeless guy or something." the other agent replied.

Kurt was listening to them prattle on about proper protocol when there were two different bangs outside of the door that made Kurt jump and the agents in the room raise their guns to the door. Kurt heard the men outside scream and then the noise disappeared with another loud bang.

Kurt hoped it wasn't gun fire he was hearing. He worried his lower lip with his teeth, already in a worried panic, before the door burst open and in the doorway stood Blaine.

Kurt was just about to shout as the agents raised their guns, but Blaine's hands had already shot out and knocked their guns to the other side of the room, before slamming them against the wall.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend, not even when the two agents unconscious bodies feel to the floor behind him with a thud. As soon as there was no more noise, Blaine turned to look at Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him. But when Blaine didn't smile back, that's when Kurt realized something was wrong. Blaine's eyes were blank.

His smile faded a little as Blaine's face stared back at him with no emotion. He swallowed nervously.

"Blaine?" He tried but didn't get any reaction from his boyfriend.

Kurt remembered a time when he had seen this look on Blaine's face before, and he gasped with realization. It was back at school. Blaine's powers had taken over. Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes as he watched Blaine's emotionless body just stand there and stare at him.

"Blaine, sweetheart. If you're in there, I need you right now." He said with a shaky voice.

Blaine still did not move or say a word.

"Blaine, can you get these cuffs off of me please?" Kurt asked hoping something would manage to get through, and he gasped in relief as the cuffs fell from his wrists with a heavy clink onto the floor.

He brought his hands forward and rubbed his wrists slightly as he stood up slowly. He had no idea what kind of reaction e would get from approaching Blaine while he wasn't there but his powers hadn't hurt him, so Kurt knew that somewhere in Blaine's body there was affection for him.

He slowly walked up to Blaine, gingerly placing his hands on to his shoulders, ignoring the twinge of pain in his own shoulder at the movement and stared into the dull blank brown eyes that stared back calmly.

"Blaine, baby, I know you're in there. You did it Blaine, you found me. Or a part of you found me." Kurt said softly and with as much love as he could into his tone, "Now more than ever, I need you to take back control. I need you here with me."

He placed a hand gently on Blaine's cheek, rubbing a thumb over his cheekbone.

"Please."

He pleaded but still nothing. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the unmoving ones in front of him, hoping that would somehow work. Nothing.

"You are not your powers, they are not you. You are the most special, the bravest, kindest, incredible man I know. I love you so much, and I need you," Kurt whispered to him, choking on his words as his sobs threatened to rip from his throat, tears starting to stream down his cheeks, "come back to me. You remember what we promised. You and me, in this together until the end yeah?...please sweetheart, please."

As Kurt placed his forehead against Blaine's he cried as there was still no movement from Blaine's body. He didn't know what else he could do. He didn't know how far lost Blaine's mind was, how scared he had been, how helpless to his powers he was.

He wrapped his arms around Blaine's stiff unmoving shoulders and cried into his neck. Sniffling and sobbing and wrapping Blaine tighter and tighter in his arms. He pleaded in his mind for anyone to hear him, he didn't believe in god but he was willing to prayer to get his boyfriend back.

All of a sudden there was a strong pulse of warmth and Kurt heard a gasp next to his ear. His head shot up to look at Blaine's face, watching as those dull brown eyes blinked a few times before turning to a rich, deep amber and looking back at Kurt with love.

"Hey baby." Blaine said as he placed a hand on Kurt's wet cheek, and Kurt choked out a happy sound before smashing his lips onto Blaine's, his boyfriend making a surprised hum.  
"Thank god." Kurt whispered as he pulled away, giving Blaine a smile, which thankfully this time, was returned.

After reaffirming their bond together, and calming each other down, Blaine then noticed the state of Kurt's face and once he looked it over intensely he gasped out.

"What did they do to you?"

"Oh...don't worry about that now." Kurt responded with a small wave of his hand, but Blaine still stared at his bruises and split lip worriedly.

"Kurt-"

"No, we need to get out of here before someone gets back up."

Blaine hesitated for a second, but agreed they needed to go. They both turned quickly out of the doorway, Blaine grasping Kurt's hand tightly as he tugged him down the way he knew he had come.

Kurt flinched back a few times and held his side, and Blaine realized that it wasn't just his face that was injured, so he slowed his pace a little for his boyfriend.

As they passed a hole in the wall of one corridor and into the next, there was a loud crack and the ceiling in front of them, about 10 feet wide and 15 feet long, fell down in front of them, barely missing them as Kurt pulled Blaine back slightly.

"Woah."

They stared at the section of crumbled ceiling concrete for a second, before a tremor ran through the floor that they could feel. Kurt looked at Blaine as his boyfriend made a loud groan.

Blaine had his hand over his face.

"The building is collapsing." He said bluntly, almost guiltily and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well when my powers took over, I can't remember how many walls and floors and foundations it destroyed on the way through. But that shake, the building is coming down Kurt."  
Kurt's eyes widened.

"Then let's go." he said as he hurried his pace, dragging Blaine along with him down the corridor as they heard other parts of the building crumble and shake in other places.

Kurt couldn't help but glance at all of the bodies of officers and people in suits that were strewn around the different sections and corridors. He glanced back at Blaine a little worriedly, sensing his boyfriend tensing every time they came across one.

"Hey," Kurt started softly as he was running still, "it wasn't you. You had no control over it."

"That's what makes it worse." Blaine replied sadly, shaking his head as they passed another couple of officers on the ground.

Kurt sighed as they passed by another door and paused to take in a shaky breath. His ribs hurt from all the movement.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just need a break."

"I wish I had the power to heal," Blaine said as he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder as he watched his boyfriend try to breathe in despite the pain, "but you remember what happened with that cut on your leg when we were 10."

"I told you to never bring that up." Kurt said with a little bit of laughter, "that cut took ages to disappear."

Blaine smiled at him and nodded.

Once Kurt leaned back against the wall and placed the back of his head against, Blaine could see the sweat running down his neck, that meant that Kurt was in so much pain, his body was really pushing its limits to remain upright. He tried picking Kurt's body up off the ground with his powers, figuring that he could help him move so that he didn't move too much, but at the gasp of pain from Kurt, he put him back down.

"No, no, too painful." Kurt said as he put his hand against Blaine's chest, leaning on him a little, "let me just walk."

"Ok."

They both heard a groan from behind them and shot their heads around to see a couple of officers getting up and moving around on the ground.

"We need to go." Kurt said sternly and Blaine only nodded as they both turned back down the corridor, walking briskly away.

Kurt sighed with relief as they came to the big lobby he remembered them walking through when he was first brought inside the building and he pointed the side door out to Blaine, as the way out.

As they walked across the empty ground floor to the exit, there was a clicking sound behind them, followed shortly by several more. They both froze as they turned to see themselves surrounded by people with guns.

Including the two agents who had interrogated Kurt in that room.

"You're not going anywhere." Jones exclaimed as he held his gun pointed at Blaine, while Michelson had his gun on Kurt.

"The building is collapsing, everyone has to leave." Blaine told them, fear shooting through him again as he stared at the amount of guns that were pointed at him and his boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's what you want us to believe," Michelson shouted, "we know what you are Mr Anderson, we know the kind of powers you have. We will not be made to believe that you have our best interests in mind."

"You think i'm doing this?" Blaine asked surprised at the speculation, Kurt edged a little bit closer to him as most of the weapons around them ended up being trained on Blaine.

"You have quite the rap sheet of destruction." Jones replied and Blaine shared a helpless look with Kurt.

"I never did any of that on purpose."

"Lies!" Michelson shouted and Kurt glared at him.

"He's not lying."

"Look, you need to get everyone out of this building before it comes down on all of us, my powers aren't strong enough to save everyone!" Blaine said a little more desperately as a few more pieces of ceiling and concrete fall to the floor around them.

"You think we believe you? You're a criminal." Michelson said again and Blaine shook his head.

"I'll explain everything outside, i'll even let you arrest me. But we all need to leave this building." Blaine said even more sternly, and Kurt could see a few of the officers around them start glancing at the rubble before looking at each other worriedly.

Obviously the others were torn on whether or not to believe Blaine.

Michelson as the only one not convinced that Blaine was doing anything kind. He stepped closer and aimed his gun at Blaine's chest.

"You can stop this, I know you can. We've seen the amount of destruction you leave behind, so you need to stop doing this right now, or i'll shoot you." He threatened and Jones stepped up beside him.

"Blaine, if you are doing this, stop."

"I'm not." Blaine said calmly, looking up worriedly as another loud crack and crumble sounded above them.

"Please, let us go. Get everyone out of here, Blaine isn't responsible for this." Kurt pleaded with Jones, he preferred that agent to the other, he seemed a lot more level headed and understanding.

"Don't move!" Michelson shouted over everyone, as Kurt tried to take a step backwards, "I'll shoot you I will."

"You leave me no choice." Blaine mumbled sadly as he raised a hand quickly and picked everyone's guns out of their hands and took them away, throwing them behind him and Kurt.

Everyone looked on in shock, and some of the officers cowered as they were unarmed and were expecting Blaine to hurt them again. Blaine only looked at everyone sadly before he and Kurt turned to the exit.

It was too late.

The ceiling of the building caved and everyone turned their faces up as it hurtled downwards on top of them, Kurt gasped and grabbed Blaine's arm to run.

Blaine didn't move. Tension filled his shoulders and he put his arms out in front of him and closed his eyes. Dust and concrete feel around them, and then everything was dark.

The last thing Blaine heard before he blacked out again, was the sound of his boyfriend screaming in terror beside him.


	24. Chapter 24

When Blaine came to, there was someone tapping his cheek and speaking softly to him. All he could smell was dust when he breathed in and it made him sit up and cough, leaning against whoever was next to him.

"He ok?" came a rough deeper voice to his right, but he didn't turn to see, the person he was leaning on, put an arm around him.

"Yeah he's ok." came the soft reply to the question, and he knew that voice, it was right by his ear. 

Kurt.

As Blaine finished coughing and managed to breathe in a couple of deep breaths, he opened his eyes, seeing a crumbled pile of building over Kurt's shoulder. But he also knew they were outside, and it was dark.

"Kurt, what happened?" He asked curiously, his voice rough from breathing in so much dust and grit in the air around them.

He tried to remember what happened before he blacked out, but all he could remember was hearing Kurt scream and that's it. Nothing else.

Kurt's fingers carded through the back of his hair as Blaine was still leaning against him, and chuckled softly into his shoulder.

"You saved us Bee."

"Wha-" Blaine started to ask confused, but Kurt pulled hi back a little to look at his face.

"All of us. You saved all of us from that building." Kurt said with a soft smile and as the information sank in, Blaine's brows furrowed together.

"How?"

"Some kind of shield." a deep voice behind him made him jump, and he turned sharply, wincing as pain ran through his neck and head sharply at the movement.

He saw one of the agents from earlier, one of the guys who had been in the room with Kurt when Blaine found him. He looked dusty and tired and messed up, but he was giving Blaine a soft look. The other thing that surprised Blaine was that he wasn't trying to arrest him or shoot him right now.

The next thing he noticed were flashing blue and red lights of ambulances all around them. And he turned back to Kurt with a question ready on his lips, but whatever he wanted to ask, Kurt already had the answer.

"You saved them," Kurt said as Blaine opened his mouth, "everyone inside, you got them all out. It was scary, for a second I thought we were all going to die. But you made some kind of shield, and stopped the building from crushing us all, and then moved everyone outside."

Blaine narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of it, but nothing came to him.

"After that," Kurt continued, "you passed out. You were out for hours, sweetheart. Agent Jones called ambulances, but I didn't want them to move you in case they did more damage, and nobody really wanted to touch you after I explained how your powers work when you're stressed."

"Explained? You told them about me?" Blaine asked a little curiously but also a little terrified and Kurt shook his head with a smile.

"They already knew about your powers." Kurt told him, running a hand over Blaine's cheek in comfort, "me and Special Agent Jones had a long chat while you were out. I explained about the bullies at school, about us."

"That we're together." Kurt whispered to him and Blaine looked back to the officer, Jones, with a slightly embarrassed look.

"Oh don't worry about me, Blaine. My brother's gay." Jones reassured him, and then gave him a soft smile, "now that you're awake though, we need to talk too."

Blaine suddenly looked completely overcome with fear. His eyes went wide and his face went pale as he gripped Kurt's arms painfully.

"Oh my god, this is it isn't it. You're going to lock me in some lab and experiment on me and take my blood, and use me as a weapon and make me do crazy things.." he started stammering as he panicked and Kurt quickly turned his head back to meet his gaze.

"Easy baby, easy." he soothed as Blaine's eyes closed tightly.

"Kurt.." He choked out and Kurt shushed him.

"I know honey I know. I know you're scared. But it'll be okay." He comforted Blaine, rubbing his hands along his arms and across his back slowly, trying to calm his terrified boyfriend as Jones looked on with shame on his face.

"I won't hurt you Blaine," Jones said from behind him, but Blaine refused to look at him, still sitting against Kurt with his eyes closed, "I promise. I just want to talk to you. We can get your parents, and Kurt can stay with you throughout all of it. Just keep calm kid."

"Kurt!"

The shout of his name in his father's voice behind him , made him tear up before he evened turned around fully.

He and Blaine had been taken to the local hospital for treatment for their various injuries and while Kurt was sitting outside of Blaine's room with Special Agent Jones, his parents had been informed of his whereabouts and Kurt had been told that his parents were booking a flight out right away.

Now that his boyfriend had been checked over, Blaine was sitting beside him waiting on his own parents arrival, and turned to smile at Burt too as he turned with Kurt.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted as he ran a little way towards Burt, colliding with the older man and being squeezed tightly in his father's arms. 

Carole and Finn then appeared and hugged their arms around both Burt and Kurt, one big family group hug. 

Blaine stood watching with a soft smile as Kurt cried and laughed with his family, all of them asking questions and Kurt nodding and giving answers to all of them. It was nice to see Kurt with them again, that's what he was always afraid he would never see. Their reunion.

Special Agent Jones stood on the other side of the small corridor opposite Blaine and gestured for him to go ahead when Blaine looked at him questioningly. He swallowed hard as he walked up to reacquainted family, all of whom had tears streaming down their faces and happy smiles, he didn't know if he would be interrupting. Or even if he would be welcome in this group right now.

Burt spotted him walking up behind Kurt and immediately pushed past Finn to hug Blaine equally as tightly as he had Kurt.

"Thank you for keeping my little boy safe." Burt whispered in his ear and Blaine's eyes were wet when he pulled away.

"Of course." He replied with a soft smile, and then Carole and Finn both were hugging him and he laughed along happily with them as well.

It was joyous, and such a relief for them to see family again.

"You guys scared the crap out of all of us," Finn said with a small sigh, "when those things came up on the news about you..."

"Finn, we don't have to talk about that now," Carole interrupted, seeing how uncomfortable Kurt and Blaine looked, "let's just enjoy being together again."

"Sorry." Finn said as he looked at them guiltily, but Kurt only laughed and hugged his brother again.

"It's ok." he whispered into Finn's shirt and made a happy noise as his brother's arms wrapped around him too.

He pulled away after a few seconds to look around at the faces of his family, noting the wet eyes and happy grins, and the relieved looking posture of his father. He stepped back to stand next to Blaine, and was about to tell his family of their own new development when a screech down the hall interrupted him.

"Blainey!"

Every head turned towards the high pitched scream and Blaine's whole face lit up.

"Mom!"

He was not prepared for his mother to barrel straight into him, knocking them both to the floor. But he only laughed and hugged her tightly as she squeezed him against her where she had fallen forward on her knees.

He inhaled his mother's perfume and looked over her shoulder up at Kurt, who was smiling down at him with tears in his eyes again. His eyes widened as he looked past the Hummel family.

"Dad! Coop!" He yelled happily as his father and brother came into view and they ran and skidded on the floor next to his mother and threw their arms around him too. 

He sighed a little as Coop ruffled his hair and his dad placed a kiss on his forehead. And his family just sat hugging and crying with him for a few minutes, and nobody said a word.

His mother pulled back after another minute and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket before grabbing his face in her hands, and staring at him.

"You've gotten taller, and thinner. Have you not been eating properly?" She questioned as Blaine rolled his eyes, before Cooper interrupted.

"Of course not, the little delinquent's been on the run." he said in jest but his mother cuffed him around the head lightly.

"Stop." She warned him as she turned to face Blaine again, "i'm so glad you're safe. I worried about you everyday."

"That doesn't stop a mother from worrying." she replied with a sad smile, and Blaine's father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you really okay?" he asked lightly, "we saw some of things they were saying on the news about that police car and such."

"Do you have control?" His mother asked insistently and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, after the warehouse fell, I don't remember much, but I feel like they're under much better control now."

Kurt moved towards the Anderson's huddled on the floor of the corridor and looked down at Blaine's family with a small smile as they looked up at him.

"Blaine only lost control twice, while we were away. And it was only because of stress and emotion." he explained to them and they all seemed to nod in relief.

Blaine's father stood up first, and took one of Kurt's hands.

"We have you to thank for keeping him safe out there." he said and Kurt smiled bashfully.

"Actually Mr Anderson, we kept each other safe."

Blaine brushed off his mother's hands and stood as Kurt smiled at him, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Kurt while they placed their foreheads together. 

"Kurt saved me multiple times out there." he mumbled enough so that everyone could hear him.

Kurt nudged him with his nose, making a noise of disagreement.

"Actually you saved me multiple times."

They pulled their heads back and locked gazes with loving smiles and Blaine's mother stood and stared at them curiously.

"Did something else happen out there?" she asked and they turned to her with blushes on their faces, before regarding the rest of their gathered family.

"Yes," Blaine responded looking around at everyone with a smile, "Kurt and I are together."

As everyone smiled at them Cooper snorted loudly rom behind Blaine.

"Figured they had time to have sex out there." He said and everyone glared at him as Blaine turned around.

"Cooper!"

****

After the reunion with their families, they were all taken to the local police station so that Special Agent Jones could gather the full report and account from both Blaine and Kurt. Asking them all kinds of questions for hours, with their families waiting outside for them. 

Kurt finished first and was impatiently waiting for Blaine with his family. Biting his fingernails anxiously until Carole placed a hand on his knee in comfort.

"I don't know what's taking so long." Kurt finally said aloud, "mine was over with an hour ago, how long do they plan on keeping us here?"

"Did they say they were charging you with anything?" Blaine's dad asked and Kurt shook his head.

"Not to me." 

"What sort of things did they ask you?" Finn asked as he stared at Kurt curiously, and Kurt turned to give him a pointed stare.

"Just why we ran away, and then what did we think the outcome would be, and if we hurt anybody. Stuff like that." He explained a little vaguely and Finn tilted his head.

"You didn't hurt anyone did you?" He asked hesitantly causing Kurt to glare at him.

"Really Finn?" he said a little angrily, crossing his arms over his chest, "of course not."

Finn put his hands up in silent surrender as Burt and Carole gave him disappointed looks too.

Kurt sat back in his chair and one of his legs began bouncing nervously as he glanced at the hallway with which Blaine was taken for questioning, and frowned a little.

"What if they take him away?" He asked quietly, his eyes turning panicked and then sad, "what if they've already done it?"

"Kurt, breathe sweetie." Blaine's mom said with a comforting smile, "i think it's taking a while because Blaine has more to say, that's it."

"Did they ask you to explain what happened at school?" Blaine's father asked as he turned his worried eyes to Kurt too, and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah."

****

Unbeknownst to the family members that were waiting impatiently for Blaine in the corridor, Blaine's interview and report was going to take several more hours. He was brought into another room after giving his account to Special Agent Jones, and wires and stickers were attached to his body, hands, feet, chest and head, while they asked him to try and do things with these powers of his. 

Two scientists were jotting down notes with Jones sitting at the back of the room and watching. Blaine went through a series of health checks first, including blood and urine samples too. And now he was sitting in a small chair, which was uncomfortable, facing a machine that was holding up a pane of glass. 

He gave Jones an impatient look, he had already been sitting here for 40 minutes while they asked him question after question and even hooked him up to a lie detector machine.

Jones only gave him a tiny shrug as if to say, just get on with it kid. And Blaine glared at him as the scientists walked back over to him. The female one, with blonde hair hanging down to her shoulders, smiled kindly at him as he shifted his numb bottom in the chair again.

"I promise Blaine, just 15 more minutes okay, we just have a couple more thing we want you to do." She said as she hooked the wires from the lie detector back up to him, and then made sure the wires from his head were properly in place so they could monitor brain waves before saying, "ok, can you try and break that glass in front of you please?"

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked a little worried and she smiled again.

"Can you break that glass with your mind for us please?" she asked again and he swallowed s he glanced at Jones.

Jones didn't seem phased at the question and just nodded at Blaine, before sitting back and watching again.

Blaine turned his eyes to the glass panel that was about 3 feet away from him and concentrated. The monitor of his brain waves went up and started beeping but all Blaine got was a headache and the glass did not move.

"I-i...can't." he mumbled a little confused, and winced as his temple throbbed with pain.

"You can't?" Jones asked from across the room and Blaine shook his head.

"No...i- i tried...i can't." Blaine looked surprised at it himself, so Jones got up to talk to the scientists behind him.

The lie detector he was hooked up to did not move from its line, so Blaine was telling the truth. Jones chatted to the others for another minute, before he turned and unhooked all of the wires from Blaine's hands and face, and smiled at him.

"Come on, it's over. Let's get you back to your parents." 

Blaine looked a little confused as he guided him from the room.

"What-what about...?"

"Don't worry about it. Come on, i need to talk to everyone that was waiting for you." Jones said with finality in his voice and Blaine nodded silently as he was led down the hall.

Blaine's mother and Kurt were the first to spot Blaine and Jones as they came down the hall, and Kurt literally tripped over his own feet in his haste to reach him and hug him. Jones coughed a little behind them and Kurt released him as he turned to address everyone.

"I need everyone to come with me, i need to discuss some things with all of you." He said and when everyone glanced at each other and didn't move, he gestured with his hands to follow him, "please. This way."

Everyone was murmuring amongst themselves as they followed after the Agent, and into a small side room, that just about fit everyone inside. When Kurt and Blaine were the last to walk in, Jones shut the door and stood in front of it with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, i have a few things to say first, and then i'll answer any questions you have," he announced as everyone waited curiously, "Firstly. I am charging Blaine and Kurt with obstruction of justice and destruction of government property."

Burt let out a noise, almost like a grunt.

"After what your thugs did to his face, you can't charge him with anything, we'll sue your ass." He exclaimed as he stalked towards Jones with his finger pointed at him, anger evident on his face.

"Dad." Kurt stopped his father with a hand on his arm, and Burt took a step back.

"Obstruction of justice because they refused to come forward, and the fact that they used fake i.ds in hotels around the country." Jones said and Blaine's father looked down a little guiltily as his wife glared at him, "Second. I will be proposing they be giving community service for 6 months, and we will also be watching them for a further 5 years."

"What?" Kurt gasped, "you can't watch us."

Jones turned to him with calculating eyes.

"We need to make sure that we haven't put dangerous delinquents back into society. This is the way it has to be Mr Hummel."

Everyone murmured in defiance at that, and Jones sighed as he placed a hand over the back of his neck.

"Thirdly, what happened at McKinley High School," he started almost sullenly, and Blaine and Kurt both held their breaths as he continued, "I will be reporting that the ceiling caved in because of a faulty building code, and that Blaine and Kurt had nothing to do with it. Also, i won't be charging anybody with attempted murder or grievous bodily harm, or intent to cause harm."

Everyone sighed in relief as Jones looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"From both of your accounts of what happened, this must have ben an act of some kind of self defence, right?" He asked at the end and forcing them both to nod.

"I will be making an official report to the head of state affairs about you both, and clearing your names of anything that could potentially harm your futures. But there is still the matter of the media which we should go over."

"The media will have been told the unofficial statement of both of your arrests, but they have not et been informed of anything concrete. We need to come up with a story that clears both of you of any malicious intent or crimes." Jones went on as he produced a tiny notebook from the pocket of his jacket and flipped a couple of pages before going on, "the media will be giving certain facts of the case, that include as follows- the police wanted to question you both about what happened in school, that both boys had no idea that the police were looking for them for questioning and instead went on a road trip. We can also argue that the information that the news channels cast was inconclusive and detrimental to the case.

"That saying, we have removed any and all copies of all news tapes that have claimed it was a manhunt or that you were the cause of putting those boys in hospital, and so no evidence will ever be proven that you two were at all involved in any of it."

"You would really do all of that?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, and Jones gave him a smirk.

"Nothing we haven't done previously Mr Hummel."

Kurt almost shuddered at the way he said it, but Blaine squeezed his hand and gave him a smile.

"So, essentially, we're off the hook?" Blaine turned and asked as his mother grabbed and held his other hand.

"What hook Mr Anderson?" Jones asked also with a smirk before he turned and left the room, leaving the door open for everyone to leave.

"Is that it?" Carole spoke out loud, what everyone was thinking, until another officer came to usher them out of the room and led them to the back exit, claiming that there were lots of cameras waiting out front.

"I don't know if I completely trust Agent Jones, but.." Blaine started while everyone was loaded into two different, "what he said about the media frenzy that's going to follow us. I don't know how i'm going to handle it."

His mother turned to give him a smile, reaching out to hug him tightly.

"Whatever happens Blainey, we'll handle it together." she whispered in his ear and he held her in his arms just as tightly.

Even though she could be overly emotional, as all mothers, Blaine had missed her a lot. When she let him go, Kurt came up to him with his shoulders a little hunched over and a tiny pout on his face. 

Blaine laughed and hugged him when he got closer, Kurt nuzzled his face into the side of his neck briefly and then pulled away.

"All this time together, it feels sort of unnatural to be going separate ways now." He said with a small sigh and a frown, running his hands over Blaine's shoulders, "I have to go with my family, to catch up. And you need to do the same."

Blaine gave him a small kiss and leaned their foreheads together, closing his eyes and sighing in deeply. 

"It doesn't mean we'll stay apart, we're still boyfriends you know." 

He felt Kurt smile against him and nod.

"Definitely. You're not getting rid of me anymore Anderson. I can promise you that." He replied and they both laughed before leaning in for a deeper kiss, before a short cough interrupted them and they pulled back with blushes of embarrassment.

Burt stood there with a small grin.

"Time to go kid." He said as he gestured for Kurt to get in the other car, and Kurt sighed and nodded, giving his boyfriend one last hug before following his father.

Blaine watched as Kurt got to the door of the car and turned to give him a smile, blew a kiss towards him with a wink and got in. He smiled to himself as he watched the car drive away, before climbing in to the other car next to his brother.

"So...boyfriends on the run," Cooper said as the car started to pull away from the back of the station, "that would make an incredible movie."

Blaine shook his head as he watched the town go by out of the window. Breathing a lot easier now that he was back with his family and loved ones. He no longer felt that fear, or regret for anything that may have occurred this past year. 

All he felt was incredible relief.


	25. End

Their next 6 months were very difficult, they only saw each other a handful of times, but texted each other every day. They had made the decision, along with their families that they would just do their community service alone, and not see eachother until it was all over. Which was a lot easier said than done.

Kurt exclaimed that he missed Blaine and had been crying at night for him every couple of days when the seperation became too much.

Blaine told Kurt that he missed him too, and without Kurt by his side he hadn't been sleeping at all, and when he did sleep that it was restless and full of nightmares. They had been doing their community service, Blaine's was helping the laundry service in a local nursing home and Kurt's was picking up litter along a highway.

Burt would watch Kurt walking around their home, looking so sad and lost. No matter how often he tried to get his son to talk to him about what he was feeling, Kurt always claimed he was fine and then disappeared to his room for hours.

Burt knew that Kurt wasn't faring very well, so he decided after the community service was over with, that he would give Kurt the time he so desperately needed with Blaine. He understood how much it hurt his son to be apart fromhis boyfriend, especially after everything they had been through together.

They had kept each other safe and sane while they were away from home, and without seeing one another they are falling apart. 

On the other side of town, Blaine's mother was also worried about her son, he didn't seem like the Blaine she knew. He was sad, lost, down and looked so unhealthily pale. It frightened her when she would see him almost fall over from sheer exhaustion, but whenever she suggested helping him he would push her away and claim he just needed sleep.

She knew he didn't sleep. Many nights she had heard him cry out or scream in his room, and she wanted to go inside to comfort him but whenever she had the courage to do so, it stopped and everything was silent again.

It came to a head one day, Blaine was listless and his eyes were unfocused when he came down for breakfast about 2 weeks before his communtiy service was due to finish. He fell over on the living room floor when he went to sit down, and she called out to her husband as she saw him. 

They called 911 and an ambulance came to take him to the local hospital. His breathing was laboured and he couldn't be brought out of his unconsciousness. His mother was worried as she rode along with him, and stayed by his side all the way.

Once he had been admitted and seen by a doctor, they were given the diagnosis. Extreme sleep deprivation and dehydration. He had also lost weight, which confused her because she saw him eat breakfast and dinner every day. 

"He also has a stomach ulcer, which is sometimes caused by stress." the doctor explained and she gasped a little.

"How? i don't understand, he's home now and everything is fine."

Her husband grabbed her shoulders in comfort, and whispered something to her and she nodded at him before he walked away. He knew there was only one way that Blaine would get better.

He walked outside and took out his phone, quickly dialling a number and waiting patiently until it clicked as it was answered.

"Hello, Burt?"

****

Kurt was frantic as Burt pulled into the hospital parking lot, he didn't even wait for his father to stop the truck before he jumped out and ran for the doors, Burt shouting after him to wait, but he couldn't.

As he ran past the front desk, he skidded to a stop and looked around to find any sign of Blaine's parents around. He spotted Blaine's father coming out of a door down a corridor and ran straight for him, breathing rapidly.

"Hey, where is he? Is he okay?" He asked in a panic his wide eyes sad and worried as Blaine's father gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Calm down Kurt, he will be okay." He replied, managing to satiate Kurt enough that the younger man sighed in relief, "Where's your father?"

"Parking."

"You can go ahead, Blaine's down the hall, room 325." he gestured for Kurt to go ahead, and as Kurt walked a little more calmly through the door, he turned to see Burt walking towards him, "Hey, i'm glad you could make it so quickly."

"Thanks for calling us. How is he?" Burt asked as he shook the man's hand.

"He's going to be okay, he hasn't been sleeping." 

Burt nodded in understanding.

"Neither has Kurt."

While they spoke in hushed whispers, Kurt eyes them before he reached for the handle of Blaine's rooms door, and pushed it open slowly. Blaine's mom gave him a bright smile as he entered.

"Hey sweetie." She said with a tired sounding voice, and he tried to share her smile but the worry in him made his face contort into a frown instead, "he's sleeping right now. The doctor's think that he needs a lot of rest."

"He told me he wasn't sleeping, but i never thought it was this bad." Kurt told her and she nodded slightly.

"He told us too, but every time we suggested something he pushed us away."

They sat in silence for a little while, both just staring at Blaine. Until Kurt felt his legs going weak so he had to sit, and he took one of Blaine's hands in his and brought it to his lips. Kissing the back of it and rubbing his nose over Blaine's knuckles was the closest contact he had had with his boyfriend for months, and it brought tears to his eyes.

Blaine's mother moved out of her chair and leaned down next to him as the tears fell, she wrapped an arm around his shoulder tightly and pressed a kiss to his hair. 

"I'm going to go and get some coffee." she whispered to him, squeezing his shoulder once more before leaving the room.

Kurt looked at Blaine's face after she left, and squeezed his hand, silently begging his boyfriend to wake and look at him, only so he could see those eyes he loved so much. He didn't know, and the dark circles underneath his eyes told Kurt that Blaine really did need this rest.

****

2 hours later, Kurt was yawning as he stretched his back in the chair, he had decided to stay with Blaine while Burt and Blaine's parents went down to get something to eat in the cafeteria. It was nearing 4pm now, and being in a hospital chair for all these hours was really starting to mess with Kurt's back.

"How much longer do i have to pretend to be asleep?" 

The question from Blaine spooked Kurt and he yelled and fell off the chair sideways. Blaine shot up from the bed and looked down at him, rubbing his hip which had collided with the floor.

"You jerk!" Kurt yelled at him a little, before standing and glaring at him, "warn me next time."

"Sorry."

Kurt's expression melted into one of comfort and love as he stared at his boyfriend. He was awake, but he looked like he hadn't even had any sleep at all. 

"Oh honey," Kurt said as he reached his arms out, Blaine doing the same as he leaned over the bed and closed his arms around Blaine's back, feeling arms wrap around his waist tightly, "i missed you."

"God i missed you Kurt." Blaine whispered into his neck, nuzzling his nose against the skin gently, causing shudders to run down Kurt's spine and goosebumps on his skin.

Blaine's touch, after all this time was lighting a fire in his blood, and Kurt couldn't help the feeling of arousal that shot through him. He wasn't ashamed of it, but he also couldn't stop it...and the need to connect with is boyfriend was so strong he had to pull back and kiss him deeply.

Blaine moaned a little in surprise and then in changed to a grunt of pleasure as he pulled Kurt against him tighter and returned the deep kiss. Pushing his tongue through Kurt's lips to wrap lazily around his, the kiss said everything that they needed.

As Kurt pulled back, he placed so many small kisses on every part of Blaine's face, causing his boyfriend to chuckle adorably and then wrapped him in a hug again.

"2 more weeks baby," Kurt whispered to him, "just push through 2 more weeks, and then community service is over and we can do whatever we want." 

"I know, it's just so hard without you around." Blaine replied with a sigh and Kurt placed their foreheads together.

"We're never apart, do you hear me?" he said sternly, but held a loving smile on his face, "no matter what we're doing, or how far we are apart physically, i'll always be with you. And i know you're with me. When you dream, dream of me."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine melted against him, dropping another lazy kiss against his lips before answering, "i always dream of you. Always. I love you."

"I love you too Bee, forever."

"Forever." Blaine repeated and they both breathed in such a deep sigh of relief it had them laughing together.

Their parents walked back in to see their sons giggling together on the bed.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

Years pass by like dust in the wind. Blaine and Kurt had almost forgotten their harrowing ordeal when they were teenagers. It had taken quite a few therapy sessions and discussions with family to get all of their wories and fears out in the open.

And after they had both graduated high school, a little later at 19, they both decided the best thing for them to do was to move together. Blaine got an acceptance letter from NYU, and Kurt got one from Parsons, which he was overoyed at. He decided when they went back to high school to redo their final year, that he wanted to go into fashion and not theatre anymore.

Blaine wanted to be a teacher. They both gave up on being in the spotlight because they knew that someone in the media would likely dig up their past and they would have to either explain or come clean about things, and they would rather not.

So after graduating with honours from both of their colleges, at 25, they moved in together and started the rest of their lives. Kurt then proposed right away, on their very first night in their new apartment.

At 26, after 8 wonderous years together and living together for the last 2, they got married. They both found good jobs, in New York, the city they always dreamed of living in. Blaine was a music teacher at the local elementary school, he loved kids so the job suited him well. Kurt as offered a job in a fashion firm and after 3 years, slowly made his way up the ladder to assistant designer, one of the highest positions at the top.

He wanted to branch out to start his own fashion house, but Blaine had started to get an itch for children at home. After working with them all day, he began to really crave for one of their own. So at 30 years old, they decided to put themselves into the system to adopt a child.

They had decided to adopt for a lot of different reasons. Kurt wanted to be able to help out a child less fortunate and Blaine wanted to adopt because he was afraid that a child with his DNA would have to go through what he went through.

Kurt still remembered the fear on his face when he told him. And back in the day when he had told him he lost his powers.

****

Community service was over. And Kurt could not have felt more relieved. Blaine had to have a week off once he left the hospital, to get a little stronger before he could finish his last week of it. They didn't extend his time which was good.

Now they were both done and it was time for a proper catch up.

Burt gave Kurt the okay to go and see his boyfriend, because he hadn't seen him since the hospital, and Kurt gave his dad a huge hug as Burt just laughed at him and told him to go. 

The drive over to Blaine's house, Kurt was becoming more excited with every metre, and once he reached the driveway he pratically ran from the car up to the front door. Blaine's mom welcomed him into their home and sent him up stairs to Blaine's room, claiming she would go out and give them some time to catch up on things.

Kurt thought she was so cool for that.

So now he stood and took a couple of deep breaths outside of his boyfriend's bedroom door before opening it quietly and peering inside. Blaine had his headphones on and was watching music things on his laptop, so Kurt decided to sneak up on him.

As soon as he was close though, Blaine suddenly turned and wrapped his arms around him, making Kurt jump in surprise instead.

"Not gonna work baby," Blaine said with a laugh, "i saw you in the screen."

"Damn." Kurt said with a fake pout on his face before wrapping his fingers around the back of Blaine's neck and bending to his level for a kiss.

This is what he missed. Being connected and being close. Blaine's mouth dropped open to let Kurt's tongue inside, and they both moaned softly as they kissed lazily, retracing each other's mouths. 

Blaine pulled away and Kurt placed his forehead on his as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hi baby."

"Hi." Blaine reposnded with a grin, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Blaine stood then and gripped Kurt's hands, dragging him over to his bed, both of them taking a seat on the end and smiling at each other. Blaine gave out a loud sigh before flopping down onto his side, Kurt giggling as he was pulled down next to him.

"I can't believe it's all over. I feel so exhausted its unreal." Blaine said as Kurt settled in front of him, propped up on one elbow.

"I know. It felt like eternity, but we did it." Kurt leaned forward and pecked a quick kiss on the tip of Blaine's nose.

"Mm. I'm actually glad that we weren't punished more severely. Especially because I couldn't stand the thought of you behind bars."

"Hey, don't think about it. I knew they just needed to give you a chance to explain... you never wanted to hurt anyone."

"Yeah." Blaine responded almost mechanically, which made Kurt raise an eyebrow in suspicion, something wasn't right with his bofriend.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Blaine startled out of his thoughts a little before shaking his head.

"It's nothing." 

"Blaine..." that was warning voice, Kurt barely had to use to get Blaine to talk to him, but this time it was needed, Blaine looked up at him silently for a few seconds and then sat up with another sigh.

"Kurt I need to tell you something."

"Ok. You can tell me anything." Kurt gave him a smile and reached for one of his hands.

Blaine nodded before taking in a breath.

"Back at the police station when they were questioning us...while I was with Agent Jones, he had a couple of scientists in the room with him. They wanted to test my powers and where they come from, how I have them and use them stuff like that."

"Oh my god, did they hurt you?"

"No, no baby they didn't hurt me, it was just a couple of wires." Blaine replied quickly and Kurt sighed a little in relief.

"Ok, good. Then what?"

"Well, they had a double paned piece of glass held up in front of me and wanted me to break it." He glanced down at the floor before looking back at Kurt with a little bit of sadness, "But when I started to do what I usually do, with my powers, it didn't work."

"Well, they were putting you under a lot of pressure..." Kurt started in a sooting tone but Blaine interrupted.

"No Kurt...my powers are gone."

They both sat in stunned silence for a second or too, before Blaine looked down at his hands and explained more.

"I've tried to do other things since then, tried to move things with my mind, but all it does is give me a headache."

"They're gone?" Kurt asked quietly, still in a little shock over the admission but Baine nodded solemnly.

"Yep."

"Wow... ok," Kurt said as he sat upright and as he glanced at Blaine, he could see the amount of different emotions swirling behind those beautiful eyes, and Blaine looked so lost, "how do you feel about it?"

Blaine looked up at him at the question and shrugged a little.

"Well...it's nice not to have to worry about hurting anyone ever again, but..."

"But you feel like a part of you is gone." Kurt answered for him, and Blaine looked up at the ceiling with watery eyes.

"Yeah." he said slowly and with a little choked off sob in his voice, "And now that i'm not whole, i'm afraid. I'm afraid of changing, of not being who I was, of....you not loving me, because the thing i had that was special, is gone now."

Blaine then looked away as some tears escaped his lashes and slid down his cheeks. Kurt frowned and reached out with both hands to wipe his cheeks dry and then hold them there.

"Hey, Blaine, stop. Look at me, baby."

As his face turned and those watery sad eyes look into his own, Kurt felt his own eyes welling up at the amount pouring from his boyfriend. It stung his chest that Blaine though Kurt only loved him because he was special and different and not for who he was.

"Blaine, I love you. I fell in love with you, not with your powers. Don't let them define who you are. You're the bravest and most compassionate person I've ever met, and this doesn't change anything. You don't need your powers... you just need to believe in yourself. And I'm going to help you."

"Even though i'm not special.." He started again but Kurt interrupted with a firm kiss against his lips.

"Your heart makes you special. The way your eyes shine when you're happy. Everytime you hug me and make me feel safe. That's who you are, and that's why you're special."

Blaine gave him a brilliant smile, eyes shining just how Kurt described.

"I love you too Kurt, you're the brave one. So smart, so kind, so amazing. You're special to me."

"Good to know, cause I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much, Blaine, every part of you. Never forget that."

As Kurt pulled his boyfriend to him for a hug, he vowed to himself every day to keep validating his love for his boyfriend, to get Blaine to accept that he was special enough without his powers. 

****

It took about 8 months of paperwork and checks and forms, and then another gruelling 6 months of rejection until finally one day their case worker Hillary called them and told them of a little 6 month old girl who's parents had just died in a fire, and would they foster her.

Which of course they jumped at. 

It was hard at first, having a baby around. But Blaine took to being a father like a duck to water, he was a natural caregiver. Kurt took a few months to learn the mastery that Blaine seemed so naturally skilled at.

After a year in their care, and constant checks from the agency, Hilary told them that no family members had come forward to claim her care, and if they wanted to formerly adopt her they could. So they did, and in just under 3 months, she was theirs.

Faye Eliza Anderson-Hummel. 

Currently Kurt was sitting under the big shaded area in their new yard, a house of their own they had finally bought, somewhere they could all relax as a family. The house was hge, right opposite a big park and just down the street from a lovely little pre-school where their daughter had just been enrolled.

She was 3 now, and a little bundle of giggles and energy. But they loved her. Her wild curly blonde locks were bouncing around on her head as she ran around the yard with their other new addition. Darla, a 6 month old black poodle puppy. Blaine had seen her in the pound, when they had gone to check out the puppies, and fell in love with the curly dark fur.

As he would.

Kurt smiled as the puppy was barking happily while chasing after her. Faye was giggling and holding a ball in her hand for the puppy. 

He couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight. 

Blaine had gone inside to the kitchen to get them drinks, it was such a warm day today, they had cleared the back yard of all the junk and put out a small slide and swing for Faye to play on, but she was more content to run around with Darla.

"Ok, here we go. This is a blackberry gin and lemonade for you and me...and a fruit juice for Faye."

"Thank you, honey." Kurt took the drink with a smile, and let out a sigh after taking a sip.

"It's a really nice day today. " Blaine said as he sat down in the chair next to Kurt, placing his own drink and Faye's on the small table inbetween the chairs.

"It's a perfect day. I couldn't ask for more. Look at her..."

Blaine smiled at their little girl running around with the pup. They had such a nice friendship now, both bubbly and bouncy, suited each other perfectly. Blaine was glad that Kurt had allowed them to get a dog.

"They play brilliantly together." He said with a small laugh.

"I know you want to join them, but the last time you ended up full of dirt and grass stains and it will not happen again." Kurt skirked at him and Blaine stuck his tongue out at him.

"I tripped over the dog, not my fault." he said with a pout and KUrt chuckled.

"Sure, Blaine, blame the dog why don't you."

Blaine giggled as he took a sip of his drink. Kurt leaned across the chair to lightly whack his arm after he flicked some of his drink at him. In the midst of their laughter, they heard their daughter calling out to them. 

"Daddies! Watch me!" She yelled excitedly as she was making her way up the steps of the slide, Darla jumping and yipping behind her, wanting to climb too but not knowing how.

"Ok, we're watching sweetheart just please be careful." Kurt called back to her as he flicked Blaine's hand away from where it was messing up his hair.

"Oh Kurt, she'll be fine." Blaine reassured him, but Kurt was now watching her with eyes like a mother hawk.

"Anything can happen Blaine."

Blaine shrugged and turned to watch Faye climbing too.

They both watched their daughter climb the small steps of the slide, and she turned and waved at them when she was at the top. Some how Darla managed to get her little paws on the step in middle and hoist herself up behind Faye.

Kurt and Blaine watched in horror as the puppy jumped up the top step and knocked her off balance. They both shot out of their chairs as fast as they could, trying to get to her quickly.

All of a sudden she stopped mid air and just hung there, and she started giggling as the puppy was trying to jump and lick at her. Kurt turned to Blaine with a very confused expression.

"Blaine, what the..."

Blaine was staring down at his hands, he had reached out to his daughter by instinct and all of a sudden he felt the surge within him and caught her. They were back. He turned to Kurt with a grin.

"Oh my...they're back. Kurt. They're back." 

He excitedly grabbed his husband and spun them both around once or twice, Kurt began to laugh happily. Blaine joins him in laughter after a second, as their daughter was claimingshe could fly.

Blaine put her down and turned to Kurt with a soft smile and shining eyes.

"I got my powers back."

"Of course they're back. Once a hero, always a hero, right? You saved me once, now you saved her." Kurt replied with a pout, but no malice in his words and Blaine chuckled as he pulled him closer by his waist.

"And i'm glad I did. Both times."

"Me too. I love you so much, with or without powers." Kurt said with a smile as he placed their foreheads together and Blaine closed his eyes.

"....but they make life interesting right?" he asked and Kurt gave him a small shove on the shoulder which made him laugh, he opened his eyes to see Kurt grinning back at him and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Yes, they do. Can't wait to see how you explain it to her. " Kurt said as he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and stares across the yard at thir daughter.

Blaine looked at her too, as she was jumping around on the grass and trying to make herself fly again, he picked her up and moved her through the air slowly as she giggled again.

Kurt looked at Blaine's face, as his husband was thinking with a semi serious expression.

"We'll tell her she's a fairy." Blaine said suddenly and Kurt burst with laughter.

"Shut up you dork."

"But you love me."

"But i love you."

END


End file.
